


Aloha: Lei of the Wolf

by Denyce



Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: werewolfbigbang, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Multi, Werecats, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 67,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world in which werewolves and magic thrive within the shadows of modern society. The night of his party, Dom is attacked by a werewolf. Colin finds himself coming to Dom's defense in a fight that results in Colin killing the werewolf. Mortally wounded, Colin tries to save his friend by any means necessary—including embracing Dom as his cub. However, Colin quickly discovers something is drastically wrong. Dom’s been marked by an older alpha, one with magical powers. It’s a race against time as Colin’s Alpha and several of the fellowship are drawn to save Dom. Secrets are uncovered, and they find themselves in a standoff with another pack—one that wants revenge against the one who killed their brother and pack member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full warnings: Werewolf au, crossover, knotting, non-con/rape, violence, torture, several pairings including threesomes, several pov’s, pack mentality, magic, mages, marking, and werecats/familiars
> 
> Spoilers below:  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *
> 
> CW rps people namely Jared, Jeff, and Chad are brought in around 40k (Chris and Jensen are in flash backs), character deaths: implied Chris and Jensen.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/aloha%20final%20art/?action=view&current=poster.jpg)

**~Hawaii, approximately 9:00 PM~**

Colin stared critically at his reflection then combed his fingers through his hair, cursing at what he saw before his fingers flew to unbutton and take off his shirt. Throwing it on top of the pile along with the others he had previously tried on. In the pile were several shirts of various styles and colors including a dozen graphic tee shirts. Going over to the closet he stood there staring at the few shirts that were left hanging. “Jesus Christ, stop being a fucking prima donna and just pick a goddamn shirt.” Aggravated because he couldn’t deny how anxious he felt. His brother, Edmond would have busted a gut laughing to know he was feeling this nervous; that his famed brother, Colin Farrell didn’t automatically get anyone he wanted whenever he wanted them. 

The notion was a fucking joke of epic portions. If it worked that way, he wouldn’t have gone to such measures just to see and be in the same room with Orlando _fucking_ Bloom. 

It was insane, and the truth was he hadn’t been this nervous attending the damn Oscars. However he was determined that tonight would be a turning point, and it was due to Dominic Monaghan. Dom was hosting a party to celebrate the success of his show, Lost and its first season wrap up. More importantly, Dom had invited the man Colin had been mooning over, Orlando Bloom. 

Just thinking about the brown-eyed elf Colin’s stomach fluttered in anticipation. There was no doubt from the moment he met Orlando he was guilty of acting like an out of control pubescent twelve year-old. He had a similar response to Siobhan whenever he thought back to his first love. The biggest difference - he had been twelve at the time. 

Cupid’s bow hit when his former leading lady, Michelle Rodriguez, from the movie: SWAT had invited him to her place in Hawaii. She had bought the place the year before. It was there at Michelle’s party that Colin first met Orlando and the man’s fiancée Kate Bosworth; Michelle’s friend and previous co-star from the film Blue Crush. He’s ashamed to say Orlando’s pending nuptials didn’t diminish his feelings—he was besotted. 

He could say it was Orlando’s looks that had captured Colin’s attention, but it was more than a rich mop of brown curls that Colin ached to touch or the magnetic chestnut eyes that sparkled in amusement from all of his jokes, including the lame ones that lay flat like a fucking egg when he’d lost his timing — too busy basking in Orlando’s scent. 

It had been that first whiff of Orlando’s scent that drew Colin in, before he even laid eyes on the man. It was intoxicating and called to him. 

When he had discovered the man was engaged, sanity should have intervened and he should have backed off. However no matter how irrational it seemed to his embarrassment he didn’t. There was something within Orlando’s scent that pulled at him—to the point he ignored the church and its laws he grew up honoring. 

Not that Orlando or Kate realized his interest, but to his shame Chelle had noticed. He had expected her anger for disrespecting her friends within her home instead she appeared intrigued. Chelle, a nickname he had bestowed on Michelle and according to her the only one she’d allowed the privilege; wouldn’t break Kate’s confidence, but at the same time, she encouraged him to hang in there and as she put it—stay the course. 

Now he wonders if she was using the knowledge to bait him into buying her house. Hinting that it’d give him a reason to run into Dominic Monaghan and strike up a friendship; Dom who had moved to the island when he landed the role of Charlie on the TV show Lost. Chelle’s reasoning was sound; it was public knowledge that the vast majority of the cast, especially the core fellowship of Lord of the Rings movies were just as close in real life as they had been on the set. Buying Chelle’s house was an avenue albeit an expensive one to get closer to Dom and eventually Orlando. 

It was pathetic, but it worked, not that he had gotten any closer to seeing Orlando, but he did _accidentally_ run into Dom several times and pursued a friendship with the man. It had turned out that Colin didn’t have to feign a friendship with the man, Dom was a cheeky bastard and they had a lot of fun together. In fact, if he hadn’t so taken with Orlando he would have pursued something with Dom beyond their flirtation not that it actually mattered since the memory of Orlando’s scent basically cock-blocked him from anyone else. 

Glancing at the time, he saw it was after nine, the party would be in full swing. “Shit!” Snagging a shirt from the closet, Colin avoided the mirror and quickly donned the shirt as he grabbed his keys and rushed out the door.

  
[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)   


Colin parked and turned the ignition off then sat in the car trying to calm down. His stomach was in knots; emotions running high. Emotions that ran the gambit from anxiety to excitement—all centered on the single prospect of seeing Orlando again. It was insane. However at the same time he refused to think about how much he had emotionally banked on Orli’s arrival.

The reality was he’d have tonight and this week; afterward he’d have to head back to LA. Something he’d be worry about if Dom hadn’t told and reassured him that he was expecting both Orlando and Elijah Wood to show up. All Colin had to do was stay long enough for Orli to arrive. 

Inhaling a shaky breath Colin opened the car door. His ears perked up when he heard something that sounded familiar in the distance. Turning toward it he waited holding his breath, hoping he had been mistaken. 

Then he heard it again. It was clearer, low animalistic growls. 

Colin’s stomach flipped as he recognized the distinctive sounds. Without thinking he slammed the car door and started running toward the source. 

His heart racing, as he picked up speed—praying he was wrong.

  


[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

  


An anguished wail pierced through the night, a hollow victory won—the price a bloody body, now human laying dead at the beast’s feet. Half of its body was hidden and protected within the shadows; still in beast form he shook his fur, much like a dog after its bath. Leaving the dead behind him, he walked out from beneath the shadows and shifted. Changing from beast to man. Colin paused, frozen unable to move toward the other fallen body—the one he had tried to save. Trembling, shaking in anger and denial as he stared at the motionless body.

Under his breath, Colin swore, “Fuck, fuck!” Under him his feet moved and kicked sand, racing until he skidded falling to his knees close to the body. Fear assaulted Colin’s mind, his hand shook as he tentatively reached out to touch and gently turn the still body over. Fingers hovered over the thick crust of sand soaked in blood that covered most of his chest wound. There was no movement only a faint shallow sound of a heartbeat. Panicked his mind screamed, _Run! Run for help._

In his hesitation, rationality, and reason followed—if he called for help and they came what could he say when they saw him nude, covered in blood, not to mention the dead mutilated body less than ten feet behind him. Worse, if he left now and ran for help, his friend would definitely die. Colin gaped from the wound to the surrounding blood that soaked the sand. 

Instinctively Colin knew Dom had lost too much blood; the wound too deep. His wounds were meant to kill; he could feel it, Dom was dying. 

Somehow he must have accidentally scented Dom drawing the lycan to him. The realization opened a floodgate of guilt destined to plague him. Dom was his friend; he couldn’t just let him die. Not because of him. Without a second thought Colin leaned in closer to Dom’s body as he allowed instinct to take over. Breathing in Dom’s scent, Colin pushed pass the stink and rot to smell the man who would be his cub. Willing his beast to return, Colin’s jaw dropped and elongated, ragged teeth pushed through bone. Instantly hair grew and rippled running across his torso and back. Muscles and bone popped and expanded forcing rapid changes from his human form back into his beast—a werewolf. 

Colin and his beast were one. 

The beast paused; his snout wet nuzzled up and down Dom’s jugular to find the right spot before his back incisors descended pushing into skin to mark Dom as his cub. 

Once Dom was marked, Colin pulled back satisfied he was successful yet he had to focus and stop Dom’s bleeding. Belying his size Colin’s beast extended his nail and delicately pawed sand away from the gash. His breath hovered hotly over the wound; tentatively his tongue licked then dug toward the deepest part of the ragged wound. Pushing, opening the wound further to allow a fresh flow of blood. Dom made no sound. Colin continued to dig deeper into the wound as far as he dared—his throat rattled followed by large drops of mucus and saliva to saturate the wounded area. His tongue moved pushing the secretions deep into the wound, coating the entire area. He repeated the procedure until the entire wound was covered heavily, only stopping when he could smell a difference. The bleeding had stopped; it was an uphill battle but his saliva was healing torn flesh, slowly winning the battle against the fatal wound. For the moment his hobbit was stable, Dom would live.

Still in beast form, Colin paused in his inspection to gaze at the man himself, who was now his cub. The hobbit looked deathly; his pasty white skin seemed to illuminate under the moon’s gaze and highlight the spattering patches of blood. Short streaks of blond hair stuck out in every direction, stubble shadowed along his jaw. However the taut lean muscles that covered Dom’s thin frame completed the look and captured Dom’s vulnerability; fragile as any newborn and looking nothing like he had from the movie as the famed hobbit, Merry.

New and foreign emotions assaulted him; for the first time since he had been saved from his own death, Colin had a glimpse of what he was capable of in his true origin. The insight led to a newer understanding of his Sire and originator, Jeremy and the enormous responsibility his Alpha had undergone when he saved Colin’s own life. 

Colin had falsely believed fathering his son, James, had given him an understanding of that responsibility but he was wrong. What he felt right now for Dom— only scratched the surface. With the back of his hand he caressed Dom’s cheek, staring down at his new cub: feelings intermingled, of both human and beast merged beyond his human capacity. What Colin immediately understood was it was too late to undo anything. Compulsively, instinct guided his next move, as he leaned forward to lick Dom’s face clean, his beast’s baser need to nurse and tend his cub foremost in his mind. A more reasonable rational human side cautioned his beast to stop. Colin felt torn, but they weren’t safe. Reluctantly the beast listened, and with one last nuzzle moved away from his cub. 

Hunched over protecting Dom his beast focused on the surrounding area. In the far distance, he could hear the laughter; the party was still in full swing unaware of their missing host. Colin moved cautiously toward the slain body.

Studying the area, he quickly gathered and lifted what was left of the now torn human body and walked toward the water’s edge. The warm water gently lapped at his paws up to his ankles as he waded further in. Nearly at waist level, taking aim toward a reef some thirty feet away; Colin used all of his strength to fling the body out as far as he could. Hoping the sea life would depose of the body and wash away any evidence of their kind. 

A moment passed before his beast’s body rippled back into its human form. Once he was human, Colin sank into the water arching back to fully submerge his body and wash away the remaining blood. Seconds later, Colin emerged out of the water his focus clear: to protect Dom—his new cub.

  


**~4 Hours later, Colin’s place on Oahu~**  


Frantic, Colin was beside himself; he didn’t understand why, but Dom was gradually getting worse.

Once they had arrived safely at his place Colin had proceeded to change back into his beast, to once again clean the wound using more spores from his saliva. Now that they were safe, Colin was able to indulge in his cub, and imprint his scent. Half way through Colin lifted his head and nuzzled along Dom’s neck down to his groin trying to understand what he was and was not sensing. Abruptly he pulled away. Fury and pain hit as he realized what it was he was sensing; someone else’s mark on his cub. 

Forcibly he pushed away from the bed and Dom. His body shaking, Colin tried to clear his head and center himself. Jealousy flared, his possessive nature roared in anger. His heart ached with the knowledge of that mark. With a quick glance at Dom, Colin knew it was too late, Dom was his cub. Aching in pain his beast gave up control and allowed Colin to shift back into his human form. Dazed in disbelief he walked backward until his back finally hit the wall where he slid down. Crouching on the floor, his knees to his chest and his hands raked through his hair as he tried to wade through the waves of emotions where pain, anger, sorrow and betrayal stood at the fore. 

Closing his eyes unmindful of his tears, or his panted breath, Colin concentrated on Jeremy, his originator the man who had sired him. On Jeremy’s arms his strength, and his calming voice. Once he was able to focus, Colin started replaying the events in his mind. Immediately he crossed off the lycan he’d fought and killed. The lycan’s scent was repugnant and un-kept. Although the lycan was a pure blood, Colin was sure he was still a cub. 

Whoever had marked Dom was older, an alpha. Colin suspected the alpha was even older than Jeremy possibly even older than Jeremy’s Sire. Its scent increased and grew stronger, enough that Colin was able to pick up a significant amount of differences between the two lycans. The most prominent it was the alpha that had marked Dom was of a different breed, one Colin had never encountered. 

Suddenly Colin felt dizzy—something was very wrong. Struggling to ignore the nausea, when wave after wave of dizziness hit him like a two-by-four. Colin crawled back over to the bed and reached for his cell phone on the nightstand. Flipping the lid he called Jeremy.

  


**~11:30 P.M. Los Angeles (2:30 a.m. Hawaii)~**  


After the sixth ring Jeremy finally pushed the pillow off his head, glared at the clock then scanned the room for his cell phone and spotted it across the room. Getting up, he grabbed the cell and was ready to scream several choice obscenities until he saw who was calling. Though he was still annoyed, it didn’t stop the corners of his mouth lifting. With Colin he could forgive anything, and climbed back into bed as he sleepily answered, “Hey Col.”

Jeremy was greeted with harsh panting and silence. Worry immediately surfaced, and he sat up. “Colin?” The response was a low whimpering whine. At the sound Jeremy’s heartbeat raced as fear clutched his heart. “Cub, focus. Talk to me!”

Colin’s breath hitched, teeth chattering then Jeremy only heard silence. Long seconds passed before he heard Colin exhale; the sound only eased Jeremy’s anxiety a pinch – relieved enough to know Colin was still capable of following his orders. 

Although if he’d been human Jeremy wouldn’t have been able to catch Colin’s whispered mumble. Thankfully he wasn’t and could clearly hear the fear and horror in his cub’s words. “Sire, I thought it was me—because of my scent. Jeremy I couldn’t… couldn’t let him die because of me.”

Jeremy tasted the bitter metallic of his blood and forcibly swallowed it down with his panic. “Who Colin? Who was going to die?”

“Dom, the hobbit, though it wasn’t his fault. I think the lycan thought I marked him.” Colin paused in his telling. Jeremy heard him lick his lips and knew his cub was re-playing the events in his mind. “He’s so fucking charming; we had so much fun together. I wanted the elf, I think he knew that, still everything seemed to be okay with the cheeky prick. Why I might have scented him… can’t say for sure. Didn’t realize it if I did, wasn’t conscious of it. At the party, it was just after I arrived, and I heard **him** the lycan laughing. When I found him…. he was toying with Dom because of the mark…wanted to leave a message. _Fuck_ , the blood, so much blood.” 

Even over the phone Jeremy could feel the depth of Colin’s anguish; heard the sniffles of his nose running as freely as his tears. “I didn’t mean to, I didn’t think and instinct took over—I’m sorry Sire.”

Trapped miles away from his cub, Jeremy was forced to listen to Colin’s ragged harsh breaths. Felt his own tangible emotions teetering toward the edge and had to fight for control. He had no choice Colin needed him. “Shhhhhhh, you’re doing good Col, what happened?”

Colin didn’t bother to hide the whimpers escaping his throat. Then Jeremy heard a low keening as Colin moved. “It wasn’t me; I didn’t mark him, but I didn’t know, didn’t think… It happened so fast, I changed, we were fighting—I killed him. The lycan… I killed him, Sire.” 

Jeremy stifled his moan and closed his eyes as tears slid down his face. Colin was only a cub, he had never hurt another before, but the picture Colin painted that he had killed another lycan. He was too young, too sweet for such horror, the internal conflict between human and beast. Jeremy knew, he had gone through it decades before. Remembered how disturbed and shaken he had been by the fierce violence that collided with the nature of his beast—the deep satisfaction and glory his beast felt. Ethically, morally and emotionally it was everything he was opposed to, how he was brought up. The magnitude of shame for his beast’s satisfaction shadowed everything he felt for years. Jeremy knew his cub would be no different. Between Colin’s country and his family’s teachings, the ingrained _Thou shall not kill_ —the church’s faith was deeply embedded within his cub. This wasn’t something Colin would be able to just shake off. 

Even as Jeremy remembered his own painful journey of acceptance; internally his beast roared with pride and approval that his cub fought and won. Concurrently Jeremy agreed as long as it kept Colin alive he was able to dismiss any slivers of human remorse for the other lycan. Suddenly Jeremy realized he didn’t hear anything and growled out, “Colin, stay with me!”

Catching Colin’s startled moan, Jeremy rushed on. “I know you did what you had to—I don’t doubt your judgment cub, but I need you to stay with me. Now tell me, what happened next?”

He could feel Colin’s hesitation, and imagined Colin blinking away his tears. Could hear the rustle of his cub as he moved, distinctly hear him sniff as if he was scenting then heard him start to lick lavishly over a body. 

Jeremy drew in a breath realizing what happened, that Colin Sired a cub. Colin’s whisper broke through his shock confirming his suspicion. “He was dying. I couldn’t let him after I…he couldn’t die! I did everything you did for me. At first it seemed to be working, but it stopped—and I feel a pull. The other mark, I couldn’t scent it before. Somehow it’s stronger now, and it’s pulling me… I’m sorry Sire.” 

“Fuck!” The word slipped out as Jeremy closed his eyes in anguish as he began to understand what was happening. “Colin, Colin?” The faint grunt barely reassured him. “Baby, I need you to be strong…” Jeremy swallowed the bile that threatened knowing he was going to have to manipulate his cub. A manipulation he suspected would haunt him later on, but there might not be a later on if he didn’t. His own beast raged inside him with primal fear of losing his cub. “Baby, your cub—he needs you, _he’s your responsibly now_. I need you to be strong for both of you until I can get there. Can you do that, to save your hobbit?”

Jeremy held his breath hoping it wasn’t too late. Then heard a faint, “Save Dom, save hobbit…” 

With those words Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief, and was once again grateful for his cub’s stubborn Irish pride. “Yeah save the hobbit, your cub, we can do that. You’re at your new place, right? The one you bought from Michelle?” Without waiting for a reply he started to move quickly through his room, thumbing through his black book until he found the right number. He dialed it from the landline.

“Yesss, Chelllle’s.” Jeremy frowned at Colin’s slurred words. On the other phone he heard swearing. “Niles it’s me, Renner, I have an emergency. Need to be in Honolulu, now!”

Jeremy barely registered his friends swearing basically stating it was impossible. Jeremy growled in response, “No Niles, make it happen! Any flight, as soon as possible understand me!” Holding both phones he heard nothing but silence, his stomach clenched as he waited.

Niles cursed, “I’ll arrange it. We’re done after this though… got it?”

Jeremy nodded knowing he’d burn whatever bridges he had to save his cub, “Yeah we’ll be done. You’re at home?”

“Yeah. I can probably get you on their next flight—in less than two hours.”

“Make it happen, Niles. I’ll be at your place in twenty.” Jeremy quickly hung up the phone. “You hear that Colin, I’m on my way. You stay with your cub—keep him alive, okay? I’ll be there soon—I promise!”

Only a low shallow grunt answered him. Colin was growing weaker. Jeremy knew it had to be the hobbits mark. He had heard stories from his own Sire, legends of the old ones, alphas, using magic to bind a mark, that it was suppose to act as a shield to protect them or in this case a weapon to kill; where the mark would turn into a deadly drug. That’s what he suspected was happening now, the magic was slowly making its way through Colin’s system, poisoning his cub. Colin was too young to combat the mark. Only another Alpha in equal status to the alpha that had originally marked the hobbit might be able to combat such a mark. Jeremy only hoped he was strong enough to save Colin and his new cub. 

With thoughts of the past and his Sire, Jeremy immediately dialed Jeff’s number. He felt a mixture of relief and regret when it went straight to voice mail. Only then did he remember that Jeff was on a weekend retreat sans any electronics. Raw pain twisted in his gut realizing that he’d have to leave a message that Jeff wouldn’t even know his need until it was too late. Abruptly the message beep sounded and he didn’t have time to consider how the message might sound to his Sire as Jeremy listed the highlights of Colin’s call before he trailed off into silence. Afraid to actually voice that he might be too late and terrified by the thought of what he’d find when he got there; swallowing hard against his vivid imagination an involuntary whimper escaped, just before his thumb hit end button.

  


**~3 Hours later over the Pacific Ocean~**  


Cursing under his breath, Jeremy tried not to think of the busy signal on Colin’s cell. He had lost contact an hour before—not that Colin had the strength to talk anymore, but being able to hear his cub’s shallow breathing, or even the soft grunts of acknowledgement, had eased his mind. Now he had to wait, but at least he was in the air. Niles had come through for him, and somehow got him on an air express parcel overnight flight, a flight that would touchdown in Honolulu in two and half hours. Before he left he had Niles call ahead and arrange for a rental car to be waiting for him once he landed.

Jeremy silently replayed his mantra, _Cub, be strong, be strong, be strong_ … as his fear increased, he was no longer sure who the mantra was for: himself or his cub. He had to hang on, his cub needed him, and he needed his cub. The echo of his beast whimpered in fear then roared in anger within his mind whenever he lingered on the thought of losing Colin. No he had to do exactly what he told Colin, and he started chanting the mantra once again.

  


**~5:30 am Oahu (Kate Bosworth’s beach condo)~**  


Orlando was jarred awake as the car hit the curb turning into the driveway before the cabbie pulled to a full stop in front of Kate’s house.

The cab driver quickly jumped out to open Orlando’s door, mumbling an apology. “Sorry about that bro.”

Orli smiled, “No worries mate.”

The front door opened and Kate leaned against the frame as Orli dug in his pockets for money while the driver retrieved his luggage.

“Aloha, thought you couldn’t make it earlier.”

Orli handed the driver several bills, offering his thanks. Then turned his attention to Kate, smiling and giving her a quick kiss, “Aloha yourself. A photo shoot was cancelled last minute; got the earliest flight I could. Didn’t expect you to be up yet? Thought you might be a bit hung over from one of Dom’s concoctions?”

“Up, packing, and no concoction. I learned my lesson last time.” Kate stated as she helped him bring in the rest of his luggage.

Surprised he couldn’t conceal the disappointment in his voice. “Packing? Thought we’d get a few days?”

Kate answered sadly, “I know, I wanted that too.” She continued to talk, her excitement high as she walked back into the bedroom to finish her packing. “My agent worked out an exclusive audition. A role Theron turned down, can you believe it? Seems Janet’s dating Charlize’s agent. Small world, huh?” Kate paused and turned to him expecting him to say something. 

He didn’t bother to hide his pout as he sat in a dazed slump on the bed, his back leaning against the headboard. She stood close, her knees knocking against the bed. Her face slid into an exaggerated pout. “I know, but it’s in New York; tomorrow at 3:00 their time and you know how I am with flying.” 

Orli automatically nodded, “Jay meeting you there then?”

“Yeah,” She turned and pushed the suitcase down the other end of the bed before she knelt on the mattress and scooted closer. Her fingers easily swept a few curls out of his eyes as she moved closer until she clasped his face between her hands. Her face was just inches from his, staring into his eyes. “You’re not really upset, are you?”

Orli smirked, and then he grabbed her around the waist until he had her firmly in his lap. Kissing her ear. “Disappointed yes; upset no.” His finger forced her to look at him. “We’ve discussed this before Kate. You don’t have to wait for me, anytime you and Jay want to go public and announce our breakup… I just thought it’d be a good time to tell the guys, you know.”

“I know, Orli, and you should tell them. I’m just sorry I can’t be there with you. If you want to hold off telling them until I get back…”

“Naw. I better not. I have a feeling Dom might already know…or at least suspect.” 

“Hmmm, you might have some competition for his time.” Kate answered cryptically as she nestled back into Orli’s arms.

“Huh? Elijah here already?”

“Not that I know of. He wasn’t there last night, though I think this might be a good wakeup call…”

In disbelief Orli look at her, “You trying to say Dom’s seeing someone?”

Kate bit her lip.

“Kate?” Orli persisted.

She slid off Orli’s lap, “Honestly I don’t know. What I do know, is he left his own party pretty early, and the rumor is he took off with a certain Irish rogue.”

Orli frowned, “Irish… who?”

Kate had started packing again, smirking she asked, “Right, and how many Irish rogues do you know that could possibly sweep Dom off his feet?”

“Farrell? That Irish?” He dubiously asked.

“The one and only. Actually, I didn’t see Colin, but that guy. Hmmm, you know the one, his name was Fox. Not Mulder, the other one that works with Dom.” Orli swallowed his sigh, knowing he was too tired to wait out Kate’s usual long winded narratives of gossip. It must have shown on his face because he caught her rolling her eyes at his expression. 

“Right well, Fox said he had seen Colin near the set a few days ago. Then someone else said they saw Colin earlier last night taking off in his car with Dom. I didn’t see it, and the one who supposedly did was, well thoroughly wasted, but the end result was the same, Dom was gone.”

“And he didn’t come back?” Orli quietly asked.

Kate shook her head, “Not while I was there, but I’m not surprised either. From the bits I do know of Colin and Dom, those two could have gotten into anything. Though they probably got back after I left. I took off early myself, since I have one of the first flights out.”

Orli nodded, “Oh, what time is your flight?”

“7:45, car’s picking me up,” Kate glanced over at the clock, “damn, actually any minute.”

Closing the suitcase she added it to her other three by the door. The door was open and they both heard the car pulling up. “I’m sorry Orli…I wish…”

“Shhhh, it’ll be fine,” He grabbed her hugging her tight; “miss you already.”

Kate nodded, unable to speak; she hated good-byes as much as he did. Orli pulled away slightly tilting her head up then leaned down and kissed her. At first the kiss was light and sweet. His lips licked then nibbled hers open, enjoying her sweet taste. Kate leaned into his arms, opening herself further. Orli shifted, pulling Kate up against his body. For a moment their tongues played then dueled until he completely dominated her and devoured her mouth; Kate moaned her pleasure as she completely surrendered. Both ignored the sound of the car horn, but slowly started to pull away.

She didn’t try to hide her arousal, “Hmmm, that was…”

Grinning Orli slowly licked his lips, “Yeah, guess you can pass that on to Jay.”

Suddenly she started to fan her face, as if she was trying to clear her head then stated. “I think he might miss a technique or two in the transfer.”

Orli chuckled, “If you rather I could always tutor him on those techniques?”

Blushing and reaching around him she smacked his ass, “You keep your sinful lips from my man, thank you very much!” 

Orli grinned, “Sinful?”

“Yes, and no kissing—until he’s officially my groom!” At the slip, Kate blushed; Orli raised his brow in question realizing she was serious.

It was obvious she hadn’t meant to tell anyone. He gently cupped her face, his thumb dancing across her cheek, “I’m happy for you Kate, really I am.” They silently stood there for a moment in their own world. 

The horn blasted out again. “Damn it, I gotta go.”

“I know, come on.” He grabbed two of her suitcases, as she grabbed the third. 

At the door they didn’t kiss or hug, they never did. Just a quiet nod, their eyes meeting, it was all they needed and that alone spoke volumes of their love and friendship.

  


**~8:15 AM Honolulu airport in Hawaii~**  


Once he landed, Jeremy pulled out his cell and waited for a signal; hoping to find a message from Jeff – there was none. Snapping his cell closed, Jeremy stopped for a moment looking around the gate hoping to spot one of Niles’ people. He didn’t have long to wait as a young Hawaiian came up to him, “You Renner?”

“Yeah. Did Niles mention I needed transportation?”

The young man nodded, “This way,” and proceeded to lead him out of the airport terminal. 

Minutes later they stood outside in Hawaii’s morning heat. The young man turned and tossed a set of keys to Jeremy. “Niles said you needed to get where you’re going quick. Thought this might be better to get in and out of traffic, otherwise you might be sitting for a while. Unless you can’t ride?”

Jeremy stared at the red Ducati 999 nodding in approval. “That’ll work.”

Pulling out his wallet, Jeremy was about to tip the young man but his guide held up his hand to stop Jeremy, “No bro, it’s all taken care of, Aloha.” 

Jeremy didn’t waste any time putting on the helmet, and revved the engine to life.

Twenty minutes later he was still weaving in and out of standstill traffic. For the umpteenth time he silently thanked the kid for his quick thinking. At least he was moving. Jeremy finally saw his exit. Throttling the engine he made his way to the right shoulder speeding pass the traffic toward his exit. 

Minutes later he was winding his way through the narrow side streets. Jeremy’s heart pounded, his fear palpable as he came closer to his cub; his beast roared in anxious anticipation. Jeremy almost missed the private side street that was half hidden from the main road. Switching gears he cut back, half spinning the bike kicking dirt and debris everywhere when he veered pass the pavement. The bike almost skidded out from under him before straightening. Throttling the engine again he raced down the private street to where his cub lay.

The intensity of his fear heightened as he drove up to the house. Cutting the engine, Jeremy practically leaped from the bike racing to reach Colin. The front door and the screen door were unlocked, pausing he caught the scent of Colin’s blood then his heart pounded harder as he heard an unmistakable whimper. His body moved quickly following his cub’s scent. 

Jeremy stood momentarily frozen in the doorway of the bedroom. His nostrils flared as Colin continued whimpering. His cub’s body was curled protectively around the hobbit, his new cub. Even from where he stood the heavy scent of another lycan’s claim on the hobbit filled him with dread. An alpha lycan that was much older, possibly an elder, but what had him worried was the fact it was a lycan of a different breed. Inhaling deeply, Jeremy tried to ascertain as much information from where he stood; knowing once he touched Colin his rationality would be hindered. 

With difficulty he pushed his beast down continuing to filter through the varying layers of scents within the room surrounding the cubs. He never noticed the splintering of wood crushing beneath his fingers as he forced himself to concentrate. Finally he was able to differentiate scents; first picking up a young lycan’s scent, even without tasting Colin’s blood, Jeremy was able to ascertain that it had to be the lycan that originally attacked Dom and subsequently the same one Colin had killed in order to save Dom. 

The cub Colin had killed had been a pure bred lycan only a few years older than Colin though of an inferior common breed; as opposed to the claim mark on the hobbit that was from an older and rarer breed of lycan. Strangely the hobbit was only a claimed human, not pack, or mate. Jeremy also realized it was true what he had suspected— the mark was entrenched in magic. 

It was the magic that was affecting his cub. Jeremy reasoned it was the earlier attack on Dom that had activated the magic and didn’t register Colin’s attempt to save the hobbit. Its magical properties acted as poison attacking the one who harmed the human’s life force. He had heard others talk about the tales. When he had questioned his Sire, Jeff had said although there was a kernel of truth their tales were nothing more than exaggerated fables by well meaning alpha’s to scare and control young cubs. 

Apparently this was one of those kernels of truth. Jeremy closed his eyes in torment as realization hit that he had missed the opportunity to break the magical claim surrounding his cub. It was too late.

Colin had already accepted and bonded with his cub. If he attempted to break the bond now Jeremy was certain the consequences to Colin would be disastrous even if he lived through the ordeal. Though if he left them as they were he believed the ending result would be the same, only slower with Colin following the hobbit into death, and that was unacceptable. Without his Sire’s knowledgeable advice he was quickly running out of options; his beast growled echoing his feelings of frustration. 

At the sound Colin whimpered in recognition, though he never moved away from his cub only snuggling closer; slowly, almost sensuously, licking his cub from neck up to his ear. Jeremy stared transfixed at the sight trying to ignore the pangs of jealousy that flared throughout his body. The jealousy felt inappropriate, Colin was his cub, not his mate. As close as they were he had never considered trying to tame Colin’s wild free nature by claiming him as a mate. 

_A mate_ the word suddenly echoed in his mind—was it possible? Mating with the hobbit, would it make a difference? It was a gamble, his only option. He was older, an alpha, much stronger than Colin. Between the two of them they might change the outcome; his beast growled in agreement.

It was rash, but he couldn’t just stand by and do nothing. Having made a decision Jeremy quickly moved toward the bed and stripped out of his clothes. Kneeling on the bed he leaned down nuzzling his cub’s neck inhaling his scent. Internally he didn’t argue as his beast demanded control to taste and ensure that they hadn’t lost their cub to the magic. Partially shifting Jeremy nipped Colin’s skin drawing blood. Colin moaned in approval to his Sire’s touch, but didn’t release his hold on his own cub. Shifting back, Jeremy muttered, “I’m here cub, I’m here…” even more determined to succeed as he felt Colin’s pain more acutely through his cub’s blood. 

Slowly he turned eyeing the hobbit, who was to become his mate. His mind raced at the possible consequences—for each of them. Of what this would mean and do to each of them, but more importantly to Dom: to wake up and find himself no longer human. Would he find lycanthropy to be a curse or a blessing? To discover he was dying and turned without his consent then worse to find himself mated to a stranger- would he accept them and his new life, or would it drive him insane? They wouldn’t know until Dom woke and understood what happened. But however Dom reacted, it’d strongly affect both of them, Colin as Dom’s Sire and Jeremy as his mate. Then there was Jeff not to mention the lycan who originally marked Dom. Although none of it mattered not now against Colin’s survival. Jeremy had one priority to save his cub’s life, and now his mate’s. 

Jeremy’s nostril’s flared and his body shifted as he leaned forward nipping and tasting the hobbit for the first time. Colin continued holding his cub, but submitted to his Sire, allowing him more room and access to his cub. Satisfied with Colin’s acceptance Jeremy maneuvered his body until he lay directly on top of the hobbit scenting his new mate. His cock hardened, his bones cracked and popped, his body lengthening, hair sprung covering the naked skin of his human shell; his beast emerged ready to save his cub and claim his new mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not real, COMPLETE FICTION—I have no clue on any actor’s private personal life!!  
> Notes: So many people to thank. First off, hats off to LJ dhvana who wrote the wonderful Daunting Bryon that introduced and got me hooked on the Colin Farrell/Orlando Bloom pairing back in 2004, when I was in full tilt over Lotrips. For good or bad, that’s when I started writing Aloha but then stalled out at around 10k. Since then, I’ve re-read a few dozen times as you do, but never did anything more until 2009 when my muse kept poking me. I tried again for LJ werewolvebigbang’s 1st round and did write another 10k. The end never fully materialized, yet I was compelled to keep plugging away and write more. With LJ smidgeson’s help not only did I finish, but she helped me focus and stay on point to get it done =)
> 
> LJ smidgeson doesn’t want me to gush – said her head wouldn’t fit through the door even after I offered to construct a new one! – so I’ll just simply say, Thank you!
> 
> Artist (LJ) Evian_fork – Sadly probably doesn’t realize how much I love her art. Although I finished this story, real life has kept me overly distracted where I didn’t let her in on my massive squee each time I got to see her work in advance. My sincere apologies, I seriously do love them all and your work has inspired me in so many ways. So much love; thank you!
> 
> A loud shout out to a wonderful comm. Also a thank you out to, (LJ) nighean_isis for the last minute beta on the epilogue teaser. Lastly to friends on my flist to those from the Yahoo Groups – all of you who have over the years encouraged and supported me whenever I’d bring Aloha up: Thank you and much love!


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/aloha%20final%20art/?action=view&current=B3.jpg)

**~9:45 AM Kate Bosworth’s place in Hawaii~**

Orli shifted on the bed. Even with his eyes closed he squinted against the light then lifted his arm trying to block the sun’s blinding assault. Unable to hide, he slowly swung his body into action acknowledging his need to piss. Moments later still yawning, barely awake he stumbled toward the kitchen. Hoping Kate had gone shopping at some point before she left, or rather and what was more likely, that she hired someone to go food shopping. Opening the icebox he found it was well stocked including his favorite guava juice. Grabbing the carton he shook it a few times, opened, and started to drink directly from the carton. 

After several long swigs he closed the carton and returned it to the icebox. A quick glance at the time and he quickly worked out that he could be showered and at Dom’s by 11:00, 11:30 the latest. It was enough time for Dom to shake off whatever adventures he and Colin got into before Elijah showed up. Heading for the bathroom Orli’s mind wandered to the rumors Kate had heard, and he couldn’t decipher how they could have ever gotten together. And hoped they weren’t actually together/together. 

The water hit cold just as he pictured Dom with Farrell. Adjusting the water temperature did nothing to stop the images plaguing his mind. It was one thing to ignore his own feelings for Dom out of respect for Dom’s blatant unrequited love for Elijah. But if he just lost his own chance to be with Dom because he didn’t voice his feelings and make a move to let Dom know how he felt about him; that subsequently Dom had finally given up on Elijah and moved on—to Colin _fucking_ Farrell?

Picturing them together twisted painfully inside of him along with flares of jealousy. Though if he was honest with himself he wasn’t exactly sure who he was jealous of, Dom or Colin? Dom was his friend; he loved him and had been lusting after him almost as long as Dom had been lusting after Elijah. With Colin, Colin was an unpredictable force all on his own.

The images were painful, but his cock hardened enjoying the fantasy. Unable to deny himself, he wrapped fingers around his demanding cock. Orli imagined Dom’s tight lean tan body, a set of arms entwined around Dom’s waist pulling him back tight against their body. Orli looked up and saw the body was Colin’s. Colin smirked, his hands spread out possessively over Dom’s stomach then down to his swollen cock. A hand wrapped around Dom’s cock; Orli’s own hand pulled and stroked his own cock harder at the image. Colin shoved Dom forward and Dom braced his hands against the shower wall. Colin whispered something to Dom who nodded and spread his legs wider. Dom looked over at Orli. Dom’s eyes glittered with unshed tears as he stared defiantly at Orli, his chin lifted slightly, _you never wanted me enough to take me—you or Elijah._

Dom eyes widen then rolled back in his head as he moaned in pleasure. Orli glanced down and saw Colin finger fucking Dom hard; Colin added another finger then looked up, grinning as he winked at Orli and stated, _mine!_

Dom thrust back harder, fucking himself on Colin’s finger, his head thrown back, _More, harder!_

Colin laughed. 

Orli’s hand tightened harder on his cock drawing pain with pleasure. He was disgusted with himself, disgusted with his fantasy—where he was split with one half of his consciousness demanding he play out the fantasy, the other half was disgusted and berated him for maintaining his silence about his feelings for Dom.

Orli listened to Dom pant and moan until he screamed out; _Oh yea fuck me! Do what he wouldn’t do—Fuck me, you Irish prick!_ Orli’s heart twisted just as his hand did. He was too close, and needed to come. 

Blinking away tears as they mingled with the shower water; the image changed to Orli watching Colin brutally fuck Dom. Dom’s body was pressed flat against the shower wall as Colin pistoned his cock in and out with Dom screaming obscenities for more. Colin’s head tilted, his eyes hooded in ecstasy, pupils dark, a lecherous grin graced his lips then he turned and blatantly glanced at Orli’s hand as he tried to keep pace with Colin’s brutal rhythm. Colin leaned forward his tongue licked up the side of Dom’s neck then he raked his teeth downward, but his eyes were glued to Orli’s. Colin’s eyes twinkled in mischief touching his soul; his Irish brogue was heavy with lust as he demanded, _‘You’re MINE NOW. I want you to come, come for me baby, come…’_

Orli wasn’t sure who Colin was commanding, but he obeyed. Falling back against the shower wall, his body shuddering as he came in one of the most powerful orgasms of his life. 

Seconds or minutes passed before he could move. Finally Orli pushed away from the wall and stood directly under the water, allowing the cascading cold to jolt his body and mind out of the fantasy he had created. Orli stood there drowning out the lingering images until he started to shiver.

Hesitantly Orli turned off the water, cursing, feeling more wretched at the hopelessness of his wayward heart; grabbing a towel he roughly toweled himself dry, and rushed around dressing with a new determination to see Dom and find out exactly what the fuck was going on.

**~11:00 A.M. Oahu Hawaii~**

[](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/aloha%20final%20art/?action=view&current=B2.jpg)

From under hooded eyes Hannah chanced a glance over at her brother to find him nervously biting his nails- again. It was a nervous tick, one she hated and even high priced manicurists couldn’t curb her famed brother Elijah Wood’s disgusting habit. Bitterly she spoke. “Pay attention, and get in the middle lane. **And** stop biting.” Hannah listed ending with the reprimand, as she swatted, Elijah’s arm.

“Hey,” offended, Elijah sent his sister a heated glare before he turned back to the road, but he did stop gnawing on his fingers. “And you can stop being a backseat driver! So why did you have to leave an itinerary of where we’re going, for Kelly Osborne of all people?”

Hannah shrugged, blowing smoke out the window. “Why not? She’s a good friend. Besides it’s not like she coming.”

Elijah couldn’t deny he was relieved to hear that. “Good! You better hope it stays that way.”

She couldn’t help but bait him, and acted as if she was offended. “What? It’s not like they don’t get along.”

“It’s not that and you know it. This is for just us…” She watched and waited, his nerves getting the best of him as he started gnawing on his nails again. She rolled her eyes, and bit back the words, _‘it’s about time.’_ It had taken her brother so long to face his feelings for Dom; she had started to wonder if she was wrong, but she was never wrong. She had known from the beginning that they would be together, and it was only confirmed when she finally met Dom. Dom wore his love for Elijah on his very being for all to see. Something everyone but her clueless brother saw.

Hannah took a long drag and shifted back toward Elijah. “So gonna talk to him this time?”

“Of course I’m going to talk to him.”

“Elijah, don’t be obtuse! Are you going to tell him the truth and let him know how you really feel about him?”

“Huh?” Elijah turned and his face crumbled. It didn’t matter how many times Hannah tried to reassure him that his feelings would be returned he still had doubts in mammoth proportions. Then like a switch, Elijah focused on the road, and to anyone else that wasn’t his sister he effectively hid his fear. Casually he stated, “That’s none of your business. In fact, you better steer clear of us if you know what’s good for you…. Just give me some space, okay?” 

Hannah smirked, “Fine, but you better talk to Dom before we leave this island, or I’ll be forced to take drastic measures!”

Elijah whipped his head around, eyes Frodo wide that she wanted to laugh. 

But it was the truth and he might as well know it. Her smile widened into a mischievous grin, silently letting him know she had already formulated a plan B. She heard him curse under his breath. His hand nervously reached out, fingers automatically fiddling with the music channels to find something to annoy her and predictably drown out his own thoughts. Twenty minutes, she only had to endure the blast of country for twenty minutes and they’d be at Dom’s. She felt him staring at her, turning she greeted with him a wide smirk, her eyes narrowing then one lifted letting him know unreservedly that two can play at that game. She watched as Elijah’s shoulders slumped as he lost his smile. It was times like this she was sure he wished he were an only child.

**~11:17 A.M. Dom’s place in Oahu Hawaii~**

Arriving at Dom’s house, Elijah pulled into the driveway and parked the car turning off the ignition. Not moving to get out, he sat there staring at the house. Hannah didn’t have to turn around and see her brother’s fingers drumming on the steering wheel to know he was about to implode. If she thought he’d survive her banter or that she’d survive his retribution she would have continued teasing him. Instead she opened her car door and told him. “Come on, he’s waiting.”

A moment later she heard him get out of the car shutting the door behind him. Instead of moving towards the house he stood still, gnawing on what was left of his thumb nail. Exasperated she stomped over and grabbed him by the wrist forcibly pulling him forward as they made their way to the front door. They didn’t even have to ring the bell before the door opened. 

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw his smile falter when he saw Orli standing there grinning. It wasn’t who he expected to answer or wanted to see. Elijah quickly hid his disappointment and returned Orli’s grin. To Hannah’s annoyance they just stood there until she pushed her way pass her brother and threw herself at Orli giving him a quick kiss. One that he returned by swinging her up into his arms for an affectionate hug. She craned her neck quickly scanning the room to see if Dom was waiting ready to spring on her brother—he wasn’t. 

She let go of the young Brit, and started wandering into the room calling out behind her, “So where is he? Did he get that trashed last night?”

From the mirror in front of her she saw Orli clasp Elijah’s shoulder pushing him forward as they followed her inside. Orli shrugged, “Not sure, seems he left his own party last night.”

Hannah turned the same time Elijah did to face Orli as her brother’s nerves spilled over into a panic and demanded. “What do you mean he left? Why would he do that? He knew we were coming. Besides he’s been planning this for the last month.”

“Lijah, I don’t know. You know Dom; he’s an unpredictable cuss.” 

They hardly paid attention to her once they started chatting and playing catch up. Ignoring them in return she walked through the room. Initially she couldn’t stop grinning as she looked around everything, the décor of a natural minimalist was pure Dom. 

Though something wasn’t right and it started to tug at her senses. Without questioning it she followed the pull as it led her through Dom’s sliding doors out into the backyard, past the patio and pool to a garden and onto a path that led to a secluded beachfront.

With each step hot sand skidded up the sides of her sandals burning the tender flesh of her feet. She didn’t care. The knots in her stomach tightened. The tension and fear escalated as she neared the beach; abruptly she turned right heading toward a sheltered area near a cluster of palm trees. A cold chill chased down her spine as the ominous feelings grew. Her hands trembled, knees buckled as she swayed dizzily toward the ground. Visions of violence washed over her; wave after wave of violence, blood, and pain coursed through her mind. Her mouth opened; barely aware that she was screaming. The vision replayed in a loop, it was an attack against Dom, she was feeling his pain, his terror, and knew it was his blood she was seeing.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Elijah and Orli froze for half a second at the blood curdling screams before they both tore through the house to find Hannah.   
Hannah’s continued screaming acted like a beacon as they scrambled outside, sprinting to her side.

Though shorter in height Elijah was a hairs breadth faster than Orli skidding to stop beside his sister. She knelt there in a trance rocking, screaming hysterically; her breath ragged like she had been running a marathon. Elijah reached out to his sister, to hold and console her, to find out what the hell happened. She recoiled and pulled away refusing to be touched. Elijah dropped his hands and sighed, knowing he only had his voice to draw her back.

Feeling helpless Orli watched, his own adrenaline soaring. He quickly scanned the secluded beach, but outside of Hannah’s reaction nothing appeared to be out of place. 

Not that they ever talked about it, but Orli was sure Hannah saw something, had had a vision. At Elijah’s third failed attempt to reach Hannah he knew they’d need help. He’d had the misfortune of witnessing Hannah’s gift twice before during filming in New Zealand. The first time was a mild attack that produced a vision of Sean’s daughter and a fall that resulted in three stitches. The second vision was more violent, a premonition about Elijah. 

At a different local Elijah was scheduled to fly by helicopter to a new shoot. One moment he and Hannah were on break teasing and joking, the next moment she was screaming bloody murder to stop them, that something was wrong. Helpless to do anything, Orlando just stood by and watched. 

The only one who could calm her down was Aragon, his co-star Viggo Mortensen. It was Viggo who was able to mysteriously interpret and understand everything Hannah was ineffectively trying to communicate. In turn, Viggo convinced their director Peter Jackson to have the helicopter checked out specifically for hydraulic problems later to discover later there was a malfunction that could have caused a crash. 

It should have calmed both Viggo and Hannah down instead they huddled together, both jittery. It wasn’t until later, when Dom and Billy who played hobbits Merry and Pippen showed up that their demeanor changed. Where both fell over themselves in order to be at Billy Boyd’s side, like he was a safe haven. 

At the time the only thing Orlando actually saw or heard was Billy’s soft reassurances and casual touches, but it was clear Hannah and Viggo were equally responsive to Billy’s presence. He even remembers when Dom jokingly said that Billy was magical, their yoda. At the time it was odd, and something they all just laughed off – now Orli wasn’t so sure.

Without thinking any further Orli reached for his cell phone and immediately dialed Viggo’s number who he knew happened to be the closest in distance.

**~2:25 PM (11:25 Hawaii’s time) Viggo’s ranch in the Upper Hills in Los Angeles, California~**[](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/aloha%20final%20art/?action=view&current=HEADER3.jpg)

Sean glanced toward Viggo’s cell, but sat back and ignored it, enjoying the show before him as he sat comfortably on the dry deck; Viggo was sloshing around in the mud of what use to be his garden before a water hose had steadily dripped through the night destroying everything. Viggo a natural renaissance man, part-time Martha Stewart believed in accepting nature’s challenges. Sean simply enjoyed when nature won a round or two at Viggo’s expense.

Though Sean bit the inside of his cheek to control himself, he couldn’t stop the slips of snickering laugher, Viggo turned around sending him a heated glare, but he moved too quick and lost his footing – again and slid, arms flailing about as he promptly fell landing on his ass. 

Even on deck Sean could hear Viggo’s colorful cursing in several languages. Slowly careful not to slip again Viggo stood then took notice of his cell ringing. Glancing down, first at his garden then at his clothes slick with mud covering most of his body; Viggo sighed and shook his head. “Mind getting that while I strip and hose off.”

Sean couldn’t hold his laughter off any longer and burst out a belly full as he watched Viggo strip down then grab the hose. He grabbed the phone still laughing, “Hello.”

“Thank God you picked up!! She just started screaming, it’s worst than before Viggo—I don’t know what to do, even Elijah’s at a lost…”

Sean immediately lost his smile as he recognized Orli’s panicked voice and in the background heard someone screaming. “Orlando, that you? What happened? Who’s screaming?”

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Once he had discarded his clothes Viggo turned on the hose and started to hose the mud off. Eyes closed he tilted his head back where he held the hose – basking as he allowed the water to cascade down his body, his free hand splashing water to caress over his body. Opening his mind, hoping Sean found his display arousing. Instead of the hopeful arousal, Viggo felt fear. His eyes snapped open in time to see the color drain from Sean’s face, and he felt Sean’s mounting terror. Dropping the hose he rushed up the stairs sure something had happened to his son, Henry.

“Henry?” Viggo asked fearful of the answer.

Sean shook his head, “No its Orli…. He’s rambling, scared.” Sean stated as he handed the phone over to Viggo.

Viggo nodded; relived that it wasn’t his son. “Orli, you ok?”

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Orli blinked just now registering that Sean Bean had answered Viggo’s phone, but now it was Viggo who was asking him if he was okay. Orli shook his head no, as if Viggo could actually see him before he finally answered. “Not me Viggo, it’s Hannah and it’s worse this time.”

The skepticism in Viggo’s voice was thick. “That’s Hannah?”

“Yeah, she won’t listen, won’t calm down. She won’t talk to us, me or Elijah. Elijah’s beside himself.” Orli’s stomach turned again. He knew he was rambling, but watching Hannah, feeling so helpless was starting to get to him.

“Orlando… Orli listen, it’ll be all right—where are you?”

“Dom’s place, in Hawaii.” Orli found himself biting harshly on his thumbnail as he mentally scrambled to make sense of Hannah’s words. Blood, pain, Dom were the most prominently clear words. The words created images that made him sick. Swallowing down, Orli forced himself to speak, “I think Dom---thth….that something hap..ppened to Dom.”

“Orli, listen to me… I need you to be calm and listen, okay? I’ll take the first flight out; get there as soon as I can. Now can you get the phone to Hannah, let me talk to her?”

Orli shook his head, “You don’t understand she’s messed up, not even listening to Elijah.”

“Don’t worry about that just get the phone as close to her as you can…”

Orli bit his lip again and walked toward Hannah. She wasn’t aware of anyone or anything. Elijah was crouched down as close as she would allow, still trying to talk to her, but his voice was strained. Tears streamed down his face, shaking his head adamantly against what she was saying. Orli swallowed hard realizing Elijah believed it too…something really bad had happened to Sblomie.

Kneeling in the sand close to Elijah, Orli held the phone out toward Hannah as close as he dared not wanting to upset her any more than she was. Orlando was about to take the phone back after long moments went by and nothing seemed to happen; he wanted to let Viggo know it wasn’t working. As he was about to move he felt Hannah’s fingers wrap around the cell snatching it out of his hand. She clutched at it desperately; her rocking slowed as she listened to whatever Viggo was telling her. 

Hannah’s voice was dry and cracked as she spoke, looking straight into Elijah’s eyes as she did. “So much hurt, and blood—  
I don’t know, it’s too much…I…I…” She couldn’t finish gulping down the pained words. She nodded a few more times to Viggo’s words then took a deep haggard breath. Shakily, she held out her hand for Orlando to take the cell. 

Grabbing the phone, Orlando watched stunned as Hannah very carefully and hesitantly crawled into Elijah’s lap, and wrapped her arms around him. Elijah sat still seemingly unaware—it was then Orli knew two things. One, Elijah deeply loved Dom; second, he was in shock, whatever Hannah’s gift was, whatever she saw or felt—one thing he knew for sure something really bad had happened to Dom. 

“Orlando? Orli?”

Orli bit his lip trying to swallow away the lump that formed in his throat as morbid images of Dom filled his head. Unable to completely speak he grunted in response to Viggo’s yelling of his name.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Viggo heard Orli’s stutter, his fear palpable. Viggo turned toward Sean, placing a hand over the mouthpiece, “Sean I’ll need the first flight out to Honolulu.” Sean nodded and rushed inside to call on another phone.

“Orli listen I’ll be there as soon as I can….” Viggo paused trying to find the words to explain the unexplainable. His connection with Hannah was slim, and he didn’t have the full sense or clarity of shattering images that filled Hannah’s mind. With his gift, Viggo mainly received only empathic feelings. Though from the day he met Billy and later Hannah, his gifts had strengthened. Even extended to visions and were sharper especially with those within the fellowship adding a deeper connection to their friendship. Although with such distance, what he saw appeared distorted, the connection weak. Even filtering through those images and Hannah’s own devastating emotional roller coaster Viggo was able to decipher a few things, first Dom wasn’t dead. Though he instinctively knew that was something that could change abruptly at any given moment, and that whatever had attacked Dom, it was a monster a beast—pure animal, one that wanted blood, wanted the kill.

“Orli, Dom isn’t dead! Hang on to that, we’re going to find him. Now I need you to get Hannah and Elijah back to the house and stay inside—protect them until I get there! I’ll call you back every fifteen minutes until I’m there. Okay? Do you understand me?”

Viggo could feel their pain, Hannah, Orlando, and Elijah. Finally Orli answered, “Yeah, get them inside, then every fifteen minutes.”

“Good, good… I’m right here. I’ll call back when?”

“In fifteen. Viggo….are you sure?”

The tremor in Orlando’s voice echoed clearly across miles of air space. Unable to stop his gifts of empathy; he picked up on the true depth and enormity of Orli’s love and fear for both Dominic and Elijah. Viggo sighed at his own helplessness, but answered, “Yes, yes he’s alive.”

“All right... in fifteen then?”

“Fifteen.” Viggo stood there still holding the phone as he listened to the flat dial tone.

Sean rushed in suddenly stopping as he saw Viggo. Sean forcibly took the phone from Viggo’s fingers, and snapped it closed when he heard the dial tone. “We can leave within the hour—what happened?”

“We?”

“Yes, we! Don’t even think you’re going there alone.”

Reassured Viggo smiled, “No not alone. I promised Orli I’d call every fifteen minutes.”

“We can do that. Can you tell me what happened?”

“It’s not good. Something happened to Dom, and Hannah was able to pick up on it.”

“Damn it! Then they need to call the police?” 

Viggo eyed Sean critically. Knew Sean didn’t understand his gift, never mind Hannah’s, but now he needed Sean to trust him, trust in his judgment. “No, no they’re not going to call the police, and we aren’t either.”

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Bewildered by what Viggo said, Sean just stared, his temper rising as Hannah’s screams and Orli’s frantic voice replayed in his mind. “If Dom was hurt or worse… They need the police, or the FBI to track him down before the trail goes cold.” His plea went unanswered. Aggravated, Sean turned away, knowing that stern look in Viggo’s eyes; Viggo wasn’t going to change his mind. Sean had heard of his cast-mates gifts, but had never actually witnessed them. Viggo had tried to explain his empathy, but Sean dismissed it as intuition. He had credited Viggo’s so called gift, this empathy, to the fact that the man was artistic. That Viggo was just sensitive, more in tuned to the people around him, easily picked up small details that the average person missed.

Sean felt Viggo’s hand on his shoulder, “I need you to trust me Sean.”

Sean turned to face Viggo, saw the sincerity and his deep concern, but Sean couldn’t shake the voices of Hannah and Orli in his head. “It’s not a matter of trust—I trust you Viggo. I don’t trust whoever hurt Dom!” Sean placed both hands firmly on Viggo’s shoulders, “Viggo, we have to call the police. They can quarantine the area, find clues, get DNA evidence to track Dom down. Hell, to stop them from leaving the island. Don’t you see…”

“I understand that, and I’d agree if we were dealing with someone human.”

Sean’s frantic concern detoured into bewilderment; his hands slowly fell to his side. There was no doubt that Viggo was serious …dead serious. Sean’s stomach sank as his mind filled with a new horror. Then surprise as Sean realized he believed Viggo.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Viggo felt Sean’s resistance, his fear palpable but the next moment Viggo was stunned to discover the depth of Sean’s trust. That Sean believed him even against his logic or the insanity when he said they weren’t dealing with something human. 

Overwhelmed and immensely grateful he didn’t have to fight Sean about calling the police. He wanted to reach out, embrace Sean in comfort, to ease his fears instead of just watching from arms length as Sean’s face contoured in shock, highlighting with various shades of green then red to ashen as he assimilated the news. 

But he didn’t have time, and knew he had to call Billy. Viggo squeezed Sean’s arm as he bypassed him going to the house phone and picking it up. Quickly he dialed Billy’s number, a number he had long ago memorized.

On the fifth ring, the machine clicked on. “You’ve reached me, now leave a bloody message and he’ll decide whether or not he’ll get back to you.” It was a shock to hear Dom’s voice on the machine; Viggo swallowed hard shaking as he waited for the peep. “Bill, its Viggo.” Viggo paused and took a deep breath before he continued. “It’s Hannah, she…. something serious has happened to Dom…”

**~Glasgow, Scotland 10:46 PM (2:46 PM in Ca. & 11:46 AM in Hawaii)~ **

Finally after the fifth ring the answering machine clicked on; Billy snickered listening to Dom’s message waiting for whomever to just leave a message as he snuggled closer against his lover enjoying the heated sweet curves of Ali’s embrace. At the sound of Viggo’s somber voice, Billy froze listening to Viggo tell him something had happened to Dom. Beside him Ali reached across to the nightstand and grabbed the phone.

Ali tensed as she spoke, “Viggo…is he?” She couldn’t form the words, but it was enough to bring him around and take the lead. Billy shook his head reassuring her with a quick embrace before he took the phone. “Viggo I’m here.” Even through the distance he was able to read Viggo’s answer then verbally answered her question, “No…no he’s alive, but I have to go…”

Ali nodded turning on the lights as she quickly scooted out of bed, and began to pack his carrying case. 

Billy returned his focus back to Viggo, “Where, Hawaii?”

Viggo didn’t answer, but Billy knew he could feel the intensity as Viggo tried to hold it together. 

The silence stretched; Billy listened to Viggo’s even steady calm breathing that belied the feelings he was picking up on. Billy’s stomach twisted in knots and he tried to brace himself as he felt Viggo’s anxiety build. 

“There’s more?” Billy asked.

Repeatedly Viggo cleared his throat then forced himself to speak, “Yes. I don’t….” He paused as if he was still trying to find the right words, but Billy knew there were no right words. Finally he heard Viggo take a deep breath and plunge ahead. “From Hannah I was able to pick up…. They, he…I’m not sure how many, but it wasn’t human.”

Billy didn’t question or argue the point instinctively knowing it was true. Billy’s nerves threatened to shatter as he dreaded those possibilities; instead he simply stated, “Aye, but he’s alive for now, hanging on.”

Billy didn’t need to be a true empath like Viggo to feel his friend’s nerves were frayed at the edge.

Focusing on Viggo’s breathing, Billy sighed when he actually felt Viggo’s fear climb up a notch once he confirmed the confused vibes Viggo had felt from Hannah. Both were relieved Dom was alive, but both knew and felt that it’d be a race against time. Though at this point there was nothing either of them could do. Frustrated Billy focused on the immediate, “I’ll be there as soon as possible. Viggo you’ll have to stay strong they’re going to need you.”

Billy heard Viggo’s breath catch as he took a ragged intake of air than exhaled a stronger steadier breath before repeating the exercise. Billy followed along trying to calm his own nerves; quietly he asked, “All right then, I’ll see you soon.”

One click and they were disconnected; Billy tried to follow the advice that he’d given Viggo, but he couldn’t concentrate his own fear spiraling out of control. A small suitcase was placed unceremoniously on the bed beside him. He marveled as Ali moved around the room. She was his rock. She had never questioned his gifts; instead Ali moved forward, her strength of support never wavering. Even now she held the cordless phone precariously in the crook of her neck arranging for his flight out as she simultaneously continued to pack. He couldn’t help but smile feeling humble and grateful to whatever divinity that brought his sweet Alison into his life in the first place. 

Switching gears Billy closed his eyes trying to center himself and concentrate on Dom. Minutes later he sighed in defeat; he was too far; his own emotions were in turmoil and too jumbled. The only thing he knew for certain; Dom was alive—for the moment.

**~Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean~**

Viggo stared blankly at his cell; aggravated his connection with Orli dropped, it was the third time since they boarded. Due to bad weather and turbulence the signal kept fading out and cutting him off; something he wished he could do too. From the moment they boarded Viggo’s empathic ability had been sent into overdrive. Heightening his own worry for Hannah, Orli and Elijah; mixed with nearly every passenger around him especially once they were in flight and the plane was buck riding the pockets of turbulence.

However it was the feelings of the man next to him that was causing him the most discomfort. The extent of Sean’s fear and anxiety exceeded everyone else’s. Sean’s phobia of flying was only eclipsed by his worry for their friends, especially for Dom. Strangely it was because Sean’s heightened emotions that Viggo felt grounded. Simply Sean needed him.

Automatically his hand squeezed Sean’s hand tighter. Their fingers were intertwined, as Viggo silently reassured Sean that he was there and everything was going to be all right. Sean’s only response was his strong clasp.

Viggo had promised Billy that he’d be strong; he just never realized how difficult it would be. Now he wanted to choke on the sentiment—he was anything but strong. A side-ways glance to Sean, and Viggo knew he was staring at true strength. Sean’s skin was ashen with a twinge of green. With each shallow he fought against fear with every shred of his being. Sitting here in flight not drinking himself into oblivion was a true testament to Sean’s inner strength and character. The man was Boromor, and for the umpteenth time Viggo was grateful for Sean’s presence. 

Sean was a respected friend, who trusted and stood beside him, and today only further endeared him to Viggo.

**~Colin’s place in Hawaii~**

Colin moaned as he tried to shift his body out from under a heavy weight that laid anchored over him. The hasty movements lasted briefly until every muscle and nerve fired off alarms of protest throughout his entire body. Sighing he settled back down. Eyes still closed he sniffed the air to discern who was holding him down. The heady scent of sex filled him from every direction—semen that wasn’t his. _What the fuck?_ His mind screamed, as he tried to dissect the missing pieces. 

Slowly another scent stuck his senses triggering a few memories—Dom his cub; he was alive. Dom’s body lay sprawled over him; his face slack and tucked into the side of Colin’s neck. Elated Colin stretched to move, even weighted down he angled his body in order to stretch his neck to fully see Dom. Blindly Colin inched closer as he sniffed, nuzzling until he could lick the side of Dom’s neck to his ear. With each taste of his cub more memories of the night before resurfaced. Colin inhaled a shaky breath as he realized just how close he came to losing his cub. It was then he picked up an older familiar scent, one of comfort and love, his Alpha Jeremy. Relief flooded his system as he struggled to open his eyes, his Alpha was here, had somehow saved him, and his cub. 

Colin felt a shift then fingers stroking, palming his face. Colin leaned into his Sire’s palm rejoicing in the attention as Jeremy petted him in comfort. “Shhhh, everything will be fine now—your cub’s safe.” Although Jeremy’s voice was low, Colin heard the concern and rasping to Jeremy’s tone that alarmed rather than comforted Colin. 

Forcing his eyes open, Colin followed his Originator’s out stretched hand up to his body that was partially hidden from his view to Jeremy’s face as his Alpha leaned over Dom’s back looking down at him. 

Colin’s first thought was that the angle was wrong. Basically Colin was looking up from underneath the two men. The view stirred a memory from the past when he had played pig pile and lost as a child. It was strangely ironic, and he couldn’t help the frown that appeared as he thought back—even then he always ended up on the bottom. 

He saw his Alpha flinch, heard the nervousness in his voice as he asked, “Baby, you okay?” 

The Irish blinked several times then grinned sheepishly at his childish thoughts, his eyes glanced down at his position then back to Jeremy. “Not really a bottom, but I seem to have a knack for getting myself in the right position.”

Immediately Colin felt relief, as Jeremy smiled brightly and chuckled, and followed with a flippant comment. “Have to tell you it’s a good look for you…”

Colin laughed; feeling more reassured as he listened and enjoyed hearing Jeremy’s laughter. He could see the twinkle in his Alpha’s blue eyes; it made him feel good, safe and secure all the way down to his toes. Colin’s fingers lazily traced over his sleeping cub’s face before threading his fingers through Dom’s hair. He never felt as safe and secure as when he was with Jeremy. Instinctively Colin knew this had to be how his own son James must have felt cradled in his or his mother’s arms. 

Not only was Jeremy his Alpha, but his originator and Sire, and had once again saved his life. Although this time it wasn’t just his life, but Dom’s life, his new cub. He felt a slight twinge of guilt because he had been using Dom. Colin had charmed, flirted and created a friendship with hopes to gain an additional _in_ with a certain elf; an elf that had haunted his dreams. 

At that damn party when they first met, Colin had gotten the distinct impression Bloom was under the mistaken belief he was interested in Kate. Damn Brit was daft. He had hoped seeing him again at Dom’s party; he’d have the opportunity to make a few new impressions. 

Thinking about the party reminded Colin what had happened, how he had gotten here. As the images flooded his mind, his breath hitched as he recalled Dom’s battered body, the blood….

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Jeremy watched as Colin continued to pet and sooth Dom’s face, holding his body closer if at all possible. Damn, he loved the Irish, or at least this particular Irish. Colin was stubborn, tough, tenacious, charismatic, ridiculously loyal, funny, and devoted to those he loved. Not to mention brash, impulsive, and a walking sex lycan-god. There was never a moment when Jeremy regretted his decision to save Colin by turning him. He only hoped Colin would feel the same about Dom. 

Dom, the famed hobbit Merry, was now his or rather almost his. Marking the hobbit as his mate over the other alpha’s lycan mark was taking a lot out of him as he had to repeatedly ejaculate; literally to cover and mark Dom’s body inside and out with his come. 

The thought made Jeremy’s head swim. He was grateful Colin was too engrossed in his new cub’s safety and so far he had ignored their intimate positions. Something neither Jeremy nor his throbbing cock, buried deep within the tightness of his new mate’s ass had forgotten for a microsecond as he waited and held off knotting his mate again. 

Soon he’d have to move, wouldn’t be able to wait out Colin’s slow and lethargic though elated parental reaction to his new cub—he needed to continue marking Dom as his mate. Fortunately the poison had started to recede once his beast knotted and started to claim Dom as his mate. The magic within the poison seemed to know and differentiate the difference between trying to harm or kill the hobbit, to saving his life. Jeremy assumed, either: Colin’s beast just wasn’t old enough or it was too soon after the initial attack for the magic to differentiate Colin’s intent, and kept its original purpose— to destroy anyone that had harmed the young man. 

The need to mate was growing stronger; his cock pulsated in a desperate need to move, to continue marking and to knot with his mate. Closing his eyes, his body ridged Jeremy forcibly held himself back to allow his cub this time. 

While he waited he wondered about the alpha lycan and the raw power that seeped through the mark on Dom. The lycan’s magical power was staggering. Begrudgingly he respected the older lycan and his power, but knew when they met—and he had no doubt they would very soon—that, that type of mark displayed on Dominic would magically call out to its creator, compel, and draw the alpha here to Hawaii—back to Dom, to him.

Anger, jealousy, fear and pain filled Jeremy’s heart at the thought; he knew without a doubt he’d attack first. Defend his mate and cub first before stopping to ask questions. There was no doubt the lycan was older, more powerful but he was also insufferably arrogant. To mark Dom, and magically at that, but not to have the decency to protect and properly mark him as pack—to be mark as only human was an insult; a waste and had only endangered Dom further.

Still groggy, he heard Colin’s worried whimper drawing Jeremy’s attention back to his cub…

Colin’s voice cracked, whispering, “He doesn’t wake..why?” lifting up as he gently stroked and licked Dom’s face. “Shouldn’t we take him to ho…”

“No!” Jeremy interrupted.

A pitiful, _why_ escaped Colin’s throat.

Jeremy sighed; he wanted to explain to reassure his cub that Dom would be fine he just needed to finish claiming the hobbit as his mate. “Shh, cub, it’ll be alright. I’m going to make it all right. You have to trust me, Colin?”

“Do! Trust no one more.”

“Good, good. Look at me.” He watched as Colin’s senses kicked in. His nostrils flared, then blinked in confusion, his gaze took in their positions, and Jeremy could see when it finally dawned on his cub what he was seeing.

“I have to finish Colin; I have to mate with your cub. Trust me, and close your eyes.” Jeremy watched as Colin’s eyes widened realizing the truth as he looked into Jeremy’s eyes then slowly with reluctance he closed them as he repeated in a hushed whisper, “I do trust you Sire, my alpha I do.”

Though Jeremy filled with pride at Colin’s acceptance, he couldn’t wait and his body moved; hips pushed forward following the pace his cock demanded feeling his knot start to expand before driving back in, pistoning as he continued fucking, pushing his knot in pass his mate’s rim pushing forward until he bottomed out then pulled out building his excitement to fully knot inside his mate.

Inhaling, Jeremy recognized the scent of Colin’s arousal, knew his cub was hard and rubbing against his mate. He was surprised by his beast, which rather than feeling possessive anger toward his cub encroaching on his mate found it exciting. With one hand he held Dom, his other hand searched out Colin, and caressed him from hip to flank silently letting his cub know it was all right. Colin only whimpered his body moving as he continued to rub frantically to create more friction. 

The moment Jeremy felt his knot push in and held there locked in place by Dom’s sphincter muscles tightening, he lost any further thoughts about Colin. He was too close, ready to explode; his sacs tightened as his cock pulsated deep inside his mate’s ass. An explosive rush ran through his body, his beast’s pleasure roared resoundingly within his mind as he spurted and ejaculated filling his mate with come.

**~Honolulu airport 9:15 pm~**

Sean took the keys out of Viggo’s hand. “Don’t think so.” He could feel Viggo’s stare. Sean just shook his head as he opened the driver’s door. He faced Viggo over the roof of the car. “You look like shit! And you can’t tell me whatever your … whatever it is hasn’t gotten **worse** , I have eyes! So it only makes sense that I drive.”

Sean glared and waited for Viggo to argue. Instead Viggo’s shoulders slumped in defeat as he opened the door on the passenger side.

Satisfied Sean nodded and got in.

Once he was seated Viggo turned toward him and asked. “Do you know where we’re going?”

Pulling the door shut behind him, Sean nodded. “Have the address and general direction.” Then he pulled out a map a clerk had handed him while Viggo was finishing up the paperwork for the rental. “Here’s a map. Clerk directed to H1 from there you can navigate.” As he started the car Sean looked back about to reverse when he caught Viggo’s expression - his worry was palpable. Without thinking Sean reached out and squeezed Viggo’s thigh, adding. “We’re going to be there soon within an hour tops.” Appreciating the gesture Viggo’s hand topped his hand and rubbed silently offering his thanks before he let go. It was only a moment but Sean stared longer than necessary as he felt a clear spark. His mind abruptly flashed to the enticing vision of Viggo earlier that day when he had washed the mud off.

Shaking his head, he checked the rearview mirror again, and backed out driving toward the exit of the parking lot before slowing and signaling to merge onto the street. Disturbed and still feeling the tingling effect of Viggo’s hand over his. Sean couldn’t help himself as he chanced a glance across to Viggo. He saw Viggo slouched over pre-occupied in finding their location on the map. His stomach flipped at the sight. Gripping the steering wheel, he forced his eyes back to the road ahead of him. Though Sean stayed focused he wasn’t able to shake the knowledge that his stomach was in knots and it had nothing to do with any impending fear for friends. Suddenly he felt guilty for having such wayward thoughts about his friend especially at such an inappropriate time considering everything that’s happened. With purpose he shoved the thoughts into the far recesses of his mind.

**~Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean~**

Billy sat casually, his eyes closed feigning sleep to those around him. 

In reality Billy repeatedly cast his power outward hoping to catch their connection, a bond he had formed with each of the fellowship. At some point he started to receive the dissected fragments of Hannah’s visions. One vision after another hit, each more terrifying as the scenes played over until he could piece them together and could see the attack from beginning to end. Of how the werewolf had cornered Dom, had teased and played with him up to the point Dom lost consciousness. 

Once Dom lost consciousness, Billy could only pick up on empathic senses, but more important he knew Dom was still alive even if he was just hanging on by the slimmest of threads. 

What was worse Billy knew it was his fault. He had always known other beings existed including werewolves but until he arrived in New Zealand, Billy had never met one—not until he met fellow actor and alpha wolf Karl Urban.

Karl had warned him it was dangerous to mark Dom and everyone else in the fellowship as only human. That it was safer to mark them as his pack. However Billy refused to listen, and insisted that Karl only mark them as his humans for protection against the local packs in New Zealand. 

Now because of his ignorance and blatant arrogance there was a strong possibly Dom would die. His only hope, the best scenario—was that Karl would reach Dom in time to turn him.

Billy didn’t bother to call Karl, knew the alpha had already started to make the journey toward Dom from the first moment Dom was in danger and had been attacked, Karl knew. In hindsight, Billy was grateful he had added magic to the mark that if Dom or any of them were in danger that it’d activate the mark announcing that danger to Karl—their alpha. The magic was strong enough that in severe cases the mark would turn poisonous toward any attacker if the host’s life was in danger.

From what he saw in the visions, the attack was vicious. Billy had no doubt the mark turned deadly, grateful that at least Dom’s attacker would die. For the moment Dom was still alive. What he didn’t dare tell Ali his partner or Viggo was how faint his connection was to Dom. The mark signified exactly how weak Dom’s life signs were. Nor could Billy predict how long his best friend would be able to hold out and continue fighting for his life. He could only pray Karl would arrive in time.

**~Dom’s House in Hawaii, 10:20 pm~**

Just as Sean turned into the long stretch driveway, he saw a woman burst through the door, and wondered if it was Hannah. If it was, she looked different from the last time he saw her. Though he couldn’t see any of the small details the woman before him was blond. Her hair was longer well past shoulder length and being whipped across her face by the wind. Then he started to reconsider. The Hannah he knew always wore excessive accessories, and was a self-described: bohemian, hippie chic with jewelry, hair adornments, or flowers tucked behind an ear. Instead the woman before them was dressed in a simple camisole with a darker blue Hawaiian skirt. She ran toward them then stopped and stood there, waiting as the wind pulled the skirt tight against her legs.

Driving up Sean’s heart raced as they got closer and he could see it really was Hannah. 

Even as he pulled up Sean could see her body was trembling; her face contorted in distress, tears running freely that smeared what was left of her make-up down her face. Viggo didn’t bother to wait for him to stop as he opened his door and jumped out. Within seconds Viggo had Hannah wrapped in his arms with her face buried against his chest.

Parking Sean got out, his eyes on Viggo and Hannah. It was then he heard something and turned to see it was Orli and Elijah—they fared no better than Hannah both looking like shit. Orli stood at Elijah’s back as they looked on with some resemblance of relief that Viggo was consoling Hannah. Elijah stood looking lost with silent tears streaming down his face. The look on his face eerily reminded Sean of Frodo in the last movie 'Return of the King.’ Sean knew the boy liked Dom they all did, were all close, but seeing Elijah now, his heart ached there was no doubt in Sean’s mind the boy was in love with Dom. Glancing over to Orlando, Sean saw that their elf wasn’t fairing much better. As he approached the pair Sean didn’t bother with words, he just reached out and engulfed them both in a fierce embrace. 

He felt tremors course through Orli’s body and he pulled him in even closer as he tried to offer a bit of comfort, his hand moving in soothing circles. He wanted to offer words, to say something, but what could he say. He was just as lost and scared as they were. They stayed like that for a long time waiting for Viggo and Hannah.

It was Elijah who pulled away expectantly seconds before Viggo and Hannah reluctantly broke apart. He caught Viggo’s gaze when he looked up, his eyes rimmed red and teary. 

He hated to think about it, but they each looked up waiting for some kind of direction from Viggo. However it was Hannah who moved, apparently stronger from Viggo’s presence. She walked over to Elijah and grabbed his hand then reached out taking hold of Orli’s other hand. “He’s alive, Dom’s alive. You both need to hang on to that, but we need to go to him- _they’ll_ need us, need our help.”

Sean looked over Hannah’s head to Viggo, as he processed Hannah declaration about Dom being alive. He needed Viggo’s confirmation. Exhaling his relief as Viggo nodded. 

Then Sean blinked in confusion, as he realized what Hannah said afterward that— _they’ll need us, need help._ Who the _fuck_ were _they_?

**~Over the Pacific Ocean~**

Karl barely held his anxiety in check, only after years of practice was he able to force his beast back as he recalled the moment Dom was attacked; Karl knew and didn’t question the panic of danger he felt. Luckily he had been on location in New York when he felt the initial pangs through his mark. Luckier still he had a friend who owned a travel agency and got him on a non-stop flight to LA then another flight on a different airline to Honolulu. He only had to be at the gate on time in order to make the flight. 

It had been a race from one terminal to another; internally his beast enjoyed the rush of adrenaline, and he had made the flight just in time. 

Now that he was in flight somewhere over the pacific, he was once again forced to keep a tight rein over his beast. His fear heightened as he tried to ignore the time. Though it didn’t work as he was acutely aware of when Dom was attacked and that it was coming up on sixteen hours. Forcibly he told himself and his beast to hang on to the fact Dom was alive that they’d get there in time. Although he wasn’t sure he’d arrive in time to make a difference. The moment he felt Dom’s attack he instinctively knew the wounds were fatal that it was only a matter of time. If he arrived in time, Karl knew he’d have to turn Dom and make him his cub. His beast demanded nothing less. 

Helpless he couldn’t stop thinking about how Dom might react to being turned. Would he be happy and accept it like Karl did, or would Dom come to hate him in time as he realized he’d have to isolate himself from his human family because he didn’t age as humans did. Karl couldn’t deny the pain he’d felt as he’d watched his human family age until he’d forcibly had to keep his distance when they grew older and died. Then he’d watch as his sister’s only child and her children died unexpectedly from a fire. They were the last of his human line. At the time he had his Originator and Sire, Phillip to help him through the transition. At least for the first thirty years of his life as a cub until his Sire once again saved his life and for his trouble was caught in a trap and put down—killed by hunters.

Afterwards Karl isolated himself from all of the packs, mourning Phillip and his human family.

Since then Karl had been alone for nearly a century. The bond he had with Phillip was intimate, stronger than his human counterparts bond of love. Only a mate’s bond was stronger. Regrettably they hadn’t mated, but had talked about it and had planned to. Phillip promised once he was a little older. However it never happen instead he had to bury his beloved Sire. 

Losing Phillip, so young, the intensity of the pain and grief; Karl kept his distance from everyone and became a recluse. It was only in the last few decades that things had changed and he had a desire to interact with humans. He surprised himself when he went from one extreme to another by becoming an actor. As he traveled and built up a career, Karl quickly discovered various lycan strays. Lone werewolves like himself working within the film and television industry. And like him, they each kept their distance. However there was a respect, an acknowledgement between them because they shared a similar existence and lived outside of a pack. They were solitary werewolves. 

He never had a problem with any of them until things changed when he started working on Xena. The local lycan pack came around, sniffing their interest in him. At first they tried to challenge him to test his strength and status as an alpha, then they even tried to entice him with the pick of several betas even offered an omega in order to get him to join the ranks of their pack. It had been his refusal that their alpha took as a serious insult. Their attempts changed from recruitment to all out bullying. The encounters continuously left someone from their pack injured; each skirmish only proved that even collectively they were weak as a pack. 

It was quite clear that Karl was stronger more powerful than their alpha. When he easily bested the alpha but left him alive and refused to become their new alpha, things changed drastically. Instead of targeting him they turned their attention to those around him, targeting his human friends and co-workers. In a defensive move Karl started to randomly mark fellow actors. To mark them as his, a warning to the pack if they touched someone marked under his protection it’d demand his immediate retribution. Marking them helped, but didn’t stop different pack members from watching and waiting for an opportunity for him to slip up. 

He didn’t and easily stayed ahead of them. 

It worked until he arrived on the set of Two Towers. There he met Billy. 

The camaraderie and kinship between the fellowship actors appeared effortlessly creating a distinctive energy that was tangible and spilled over welcomingly to newer cast members. For Karl it was an easy adjustment because he already knew, or had worked with more than half of the crew from other projects—several of whom he had marked. 

While friendly, he and Billy were initially wary of each other. Each was in a similar position of never encountering the like of the other—of Karl as a werewolf and Billy a true mage. Although Billy was gracious he was cautious that quickly turned to defensive when he discovered Karl had marked several of the crew. He had tried to explain, but Billy wasn’t listening. He was too appalled and basically gave Karl a dressing down and forbade him from marking any of the other cast members or crew, and had backed up the threat with magic—something Karl couldn’t fight against.

It wasn’t until Billy was out with Dom and they were attacked by a group of stray werewolves that Billy started to grasp the true dangers of not being marked, of what the significance of marking meant to another lycan. It was after that incident that Billy conceded and allowed him to mark the crew and fellow cast members as a means of protection. Using magic, Billy had insisted he use a simple minimalist mark: a mark that to other lycans meant no more than they were his human pets. To lycans the mark was almost meaningless and definitely meant less than human pack as he had previously marked other crew members.

He had no choice but to concede to Billy’s conditions. Later he was mollified when Billy added magic to the marks.

Dom was the first to be marked. Each mark on the fellowship was followed by a spell that strengthened it; Billy’s reasoning was they wouldn’t then need any other marks. Intuitively Karl knew it wouldn’t be enough against the danger of another lycan sniffing the mark. Mistakenly thinking they weren’t important enough to be marked as pack, they’d see it as a challenge. 

He should have pushed further, made Billy see, to understand, but he didn’t. Leaving the mark as human only, that was on him—his responsibility, and if Dom dies, he has no one else to blame…


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/aloha%20final%20art/?action=view&current=HEADER6.jpg)

**~In route to Colin’s place~**

Orli tried to keep his eyes on the road looking for the exit they needed, resisting the urge to meet Sean’s glare which consistently shifted back and forth between him and the road. Instead Orli kept his focus on the map and the road, as he gave directions. “It should be coming up. You’ll need to veer left.”

In the backseat it was Elijah and Viggo who sandwiched Hannah. Their silence was ominous. 

For the fifth time, Orli swiped his hand over the paper with Colin’s address, he pressed out the wrinkles that weren’t there. Kate had given him the address over the phone. If he wasn’t so numb, he’d still be spinning from Hannah’s accusation that he knew where Dom was. He knew she didn’t really accuse him, but when he saw the pain in Elijah’s face it felt like an accusation. 

Hannah had insisted that Dom was at Chelle's house and that he knew where that was. He hadn't thought he did, but the name Chelle seemed familiar. After a quick phone call to Kate it turned out he did. Chelle was Michelle Rodriguez. Kate didn’t even find it odd he wanted the address—reasoning that he was probably right that Colin and Dom were probably there hiding out, since Colin bought Michelle’s place a few months ago. 

Orli’s stomach flipped as he remembered what Kate had said earlier that people saw Dom with Colin earlier in the evening before Dom disappeared. Hannah’s warning echoed in his head, _they’ll need help_ … Were they together? Was Colin in danger too? Was he hurt?

Orli looked down when he saw Sean’s hand on his knee offering comfort. He wanted to brush off the gesture, but he couldn’t. He was slowly falling apart as terrifying images that matched the horror of Hannah’s reaction filled his mind. Nothing was going to calm him until he saw Dom and Colin alive and well. His heart twisted in rebuttal as he considered they might actually be together, but he quickly dismissed it, as long as they were both alive, he didn’t care.

**~Colin’s Place~ sometime after 11 pm**

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/aloha%20final%20art/?action=view&current=COLIN1.jpg)

Slowly Colin opened his eyes, blinking the sleep and grogginess away from his eyes. He tried to move and stretch his body—he could barely move.

Colin’s hand skimmed up and down Dom’s side, felt his Sire’s naked body covering his cub’s, allowing no mistake on how intimately they were entwined. The heavy aroma of sex filled his nostrils, and Colin knew from the scent and their positions Jeremy’s cock though flaccid was still buried deep within his cub. Flashes of memory surfaced and Colin realized without asking that his Alpha had mated with his cub in order to save his life—to save them both. 

And it had worked. Colin felt the difference in Dom’s now steady pulse, his strong heartbeat, knew Dom’s body was healing; he truly was Colin’s cub just as Dom was now his Alpha’s mate.

Elated Colin felt happy to find his cub alive, his strength growing stronger with every breath. Pushing up he started to lick and bath the side of Dom’s face. Although he was still unconscious Dom intuitively angled his face to allow Colin better access. At some point Colin felt Jeremy’s fingers thread through his hair, encouragingly. 

How long they stayed like that Colin wasn’t sure, but as he gained a measure of his own strength he suddenly felt a ping of something—danger. 

Colin looked up to Jeremy. Felt the tension in Jeremy’s hand, but he still hadn’t opened his eyes. He was physically too exhausted from mating, using his strength and secretions from the mating to heal his mate.

With a one last lick, Colin started to squirm his way out from under his cub and his Sire’s weight. Jeremy must have sensed the danger—Colin’s urgency, but was helpless to do anything other than roll Dom’s body. It was enough for Colin to free himself and get up.

Standing Colin looked down at the intimate display. Jeremy’s body covered Dom then he noticed Jeremy’s hips twitch and start to move. Dom’s responding moan as he pushed back encouragingly. 

Colin was surprised when he felt a rush of excitement, as he watched. It was odd, not only that he felt no jealousy losing Jeremy’s attention, or that his Alpha mated and was copulating with his cub. What was even stranger was when he started to get excited watching his cub be taken. Although he and Jeremy were close, even intimate in touch—it wasn’t sexual. Jeremy would nuzzle Colin’s face and lick him as he did Dom’s face earlier, but it had never gone beyond that. Not that it was unusual for latent cubs to be sexually intimate with their Alpha, Colin knew that happened a lot within packs, but it wasn’t something he had previously shared with Jeremy. 

Somehow their mating changed how Colin felt toward his Alpha and his cub. If he had the time he’d explore these new feelings. The excitement he felt by watching, smelling their scent, the emotional urge to physically join them was strong. 

Again a sudden ping interrupted. Forcibly Colin shook his head, and moved toward the bathroom grabbing a pair of sweats as he did.

He had just finished taking a piss, putting on the sweats, washing his hands and face when his senses conflicted between familiarity and danger. Within his body, his beast rattled eager to come out and protect both his cub and Sire. 

In the hall, Colin had nearly made it to the living room when he heard a car pulled up. Their scents stronger; they were close enough for Colin to decipher. He knew that familiar sweet scent—it was Orlando. The other scents, though they were familiar, somehow it was wrong. Then he identified what it was he was sensing, magic, and that they had his elf. 

Fear and anger spiked, it was magic that almost killed his cub, now it surrounded Orlando. His beast raged, driven to protect his cub and Sire. The change was swift as bones cracked and shifted, hair running rampant over his body. His head protruded, his nose morphed into a snout, his jaw extended, ragged teeth popped out of soft gum tissue until his jaw was snapping ready to bite and tear into flesh. 

Hearing the first car door open and close, Colin was across the room and threw open the door. He had fully changed and was ready to attack. He ignored their gasps and shouts as he sniffed the air. There were five of them, three human, one of them his elf. They had no weapons; the humans at least would be easy to stop. His eyes shifted between the other two. From them he had sensed magic. The male though human his magic was thick and coarse as it tried to connect with his mind—to converse with him. Surprisingly it was easy to deflect his magic. Shaking his head, Colin dismissed the man and settled on the one who wielded a stronger magic—the small girl.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Pulling into the driveway Hannah excitedly announced that she could feel Dom’s essence. Seconds later, Viggo added his own assurance. Orli wanted to feel relief, but he couldn’t not until he saw Dom for himself. He needed to know Dom was alive, and that he was really okay. He knew that was the only way he’d stop hearing Hannah’s screams. Just remembering her reactions as they helplessly listened to her go on about how much blood—the violence. Orli’s body shuddered involuntarily, confirming he had to see Dom for himself.

They had just gotten out of the car when the front door flung open. 

Orli’s mouth hung open in disbelief at what he was staring at. Though it was impossible his mind quickly supplied, _werewolf_. The only word Orli could think of to describe what he was seeing. Even as he gasped in fear over the sight, his mind whispered to look around for cameras, that werewolves didn’t exist except in movies.

Yet its large frame filled the doorway. Half man half wolf; its body covered in hair, standing upright on two pawed feet, barring teeth as it growled threateningly. A moment later Orli felt its gaze on him, and its eyes just pulled him in. His heart hammered racing from the adrenaline, and for a brief moment Orli had an irrational thought that he felt something else recognition—like he knew it and it knew him. 

It was Viggo who stepped forward, the creature saw and turned in Viggo’s direction, growling more threateningly. Saliva dropped from its jaw of ragged teeth as it snarled. Suddenly Sean was bodily pushing Viggo behind him, as he yelled for everyone to get back in the car. 

No one listened, frozen in awe and fear, though Orli noted Sean didn’t ease his hold on Viggo. 

A moment later, it was Hannah who had wiggled her way forward; talking to it—like one would talk to a skittish horse. Orli couldn’t hear what she was saying only heard Viggo’s “Hannah don’t…” and Elijah’s panicked shout for his sister, but Sean wrapped an arm around Elijah to stop him. 

Hannah didn’t stop but kept moving steadily toward it, still talking in hushed tones Orli couldn’t decipher over the werewolf’s roar. Its growl deepened further, its shoulders dropped like it was ready to pounce.

Orli didn’t think just moved until he stood in front of Hannah, holding her behind him. Repeating what Sean did to Viggo moments ago. The thing moved. Orli felt its hot breath on his face; his body shivered in fear but he didn’t move away. He couldn’t as his body seized in fear. 

Suddenly he felt its tongue on his face. Oddly its wet nose was no different from Sidi his dog’s nose as it nuzzled against his ear. Dumbfounded, long moments passed, Orli just stood there allowing it to bath his face. He hadn’t even realized he had moved until he felt his fingers card through its soft hair.

At the gesture, enthused the werewolf repeatedly licked over his face. Orli’s hand kept moving, even as he heard a low vibration, a murmur similar to purring as it resonated. 

Orli didn’t realize Hannah had continued talking, had only picked up some of what she was saying. Promising it they meant no harm to him, or to Dom—that they were only there to help. Orli couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth lifting as it continued to excitedly bath his face much like Sidi did whenever they’d been apart. 

Orli felt Hannah’s hand join his. Abruptly it pulled away and looked down at her. She didn’t back away instead she was thanking him for saving Dom’s life. Shocked Orli blinked sure he had somehow misunderstood.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Jeremy knew when Colin woke. He could feel Colin’s relief, the jubilation over his cub’s survival, yet he could do no more than pet encouragingly his approval of his cub’s love and acceptance of his new mate. Even after Dom woke, he didn’t need to see his mate’s eyes which remained closed, could feel the tight squeeze of his mate’s internal muscles against his cock encouraging him to harden. 

His scents spiraled in want, surprised to feel the sudden increased desire to take his mate again. Not when there was, no need, not after he had finally dominated over the other mark and claimed Dom as his mate. Although his need wasn’t just to take his mate, but to shift once again.

Jeremy wanted to ignore it brush away the insistent urge from his beast, but it was his mate’s reaction and heightened need that demanded he listen. Colin had just left the room when Dom moved and shifted on the bed, pushing up into a kneeling position. Though exhausted, Jeremy complied with his mate’s needs. Felt his beast’s approval, the shivers under his skin as his beast took over forcing an agonizing shift as he continued taking his mate. As painful as the shift was, he didn’t slow down; his pace increased, pushing hard into Dom’s body, his knot swelling with every thrust as it filled his mate. 

Not only was Dom was awake, he was fully participating and pushed back just as aggressively to take his knot. 

Tied, Jeremy leaned over his mate, lapping at the mark he created; felt the ripples run throughout Dom’s body in a shudder of pleasure, his inner walls squeezing against his cock and knot. He heard the heady whine of his mate’s pleasure. Jeremy quickly responded to his mate’s need and bit down on the mark. Dom’s body arched and convulsed as he came, spurting ropes of come, muscles clamped down desperate to hold Jeremy's cock, to pull the last of his come out and spurt it deep inside his mate.

Still tied he couldn’t do more than collapse on the bed. It wasn’t until Jeremy felt the twinges of magic that he started to panic, worried that they were under attack. Then he felt something that smothered his beast’s fear like a soothing balm. Instead of attacking and draining away his energy the magic stimulated. Offering him strength, healing his body replacing the depleted energy he had used to heal and mark his mate. 

It was enough to help him be more aware, and to shift back into human form. Could feel the others and his cub. He felt his cub’s apprehension the waves of caginess regarding the others.

After a long moment and with gentle care, he pulled out and rolled away from Dom. Though he felt stronger he wasn’t up to his full strength, but with each second that passed he felt reenergized. He scooted to the side of the bed ready to go join his cub. 

Suddenly he was stopped and looked down to see why, only to see Dom’s hand touching him. Fully awake eyes open, Dom was staring at him wide-eyed in wonder. 

Jeremy could only speculate what was going through his mate’s mind. However considering the circumstances of their nakedness the unmitigated smell of sex throughout the room to the physical evidence of bruises, scratches and Jeremy had no doubt Dom’s ass had to be painfully sore. He was sure Dom would probably jump to the easiest most obvious and convenient conclusion that they had hooked up. 

Leaning toward Dom, he reached out; the tip of his fingers cascaded over Dom’s face, as Jeremy took a moment to inhale his mate’s scent. Silently rejoicing that Dom was alive and his. If he had the time, now that Dom was awake he’d have preferred to stay in bed to slowly learn and explore his mate’s body. But he didn’t have the luxury of time; now that he was consciously aware he couldn’t just stand by and let his cub stand alone in facing whoever was out there not when he was capable of defending both his mate and cub.

His thumb caressed back and forth over Dom’s cheek. Dom tilted his head up unconsciously leaning into his touch. “I have to go and stand with Colin.” Jeremy saw the confusion and worry cross Dom’s face. “Shhh, not leaving you, but Colin needs me.”

With regret Jeremy finally pulled away, and walked over to Colin’s dresser. There he took out a pair of sweats and effortlessly he put them on. Dressed, he turned to see Dom was suddenly standing there, and he spoke up. “Hand me a pair.”

Startled at seeing Dom mobile, Jeremy shook his head. “No, you need to stay here. You’re still weak; it’d be better—safer if you stay here.”

Dom looked at him as if he was nuts then bluntly told him. “Wasn’t asking mate,” as Dom reached around him and grabbed a pair of sweats. 

Jeremy stood there dumbfounded as he watched Dom saunter away from him to pull on the sweats. Though slightly wobbly, Dom simply reached out to hold the end of the bed in order to catch his balance. When he was done Dom stood there looking around the room, his gaze falling back to the rumpled bed. Unspoken questions flitted across Dom’s face. It was clear he had no recollection of how he got there. His shoulders falling as he took in the rest of the room and quietly asked, “This Colin’s place, the one he bought from Michelle?” Jeremy nodded his answer, too dazed at seeing Dom’s miraculous recovery. Not because he wasn’t happy, but Dom’s complete turnaround was astonishing. Lycan’s had the power to heal within their saliva, but not at this rate. When he arrived he had no doubt Dom was going to die, the wounds were fatal. It was only the bond to Colin that pushed him to try and mate with Dom. It was his only chance to sever the bond between them as Sire and cub in order to save Colin. It wasn’t until he claimed Dom that Jeremy realized there was a real chance to save Dom, to save them both. 

It worked, but Jeremy hadn’t expected his mate to be fully conscious for several days. Healing this fast when Dom had never shifted—he couldn’t help but be suspicious and realized it was because the magic. Feeling stronger, Jeremy could almost taste the magic. It was different but similar to the magic that triggered and threatened Colin’s life when Dom was attacked. Not only could he sense it, but he suddenly realized it was from the same source that was making him stronger, had pushed him to shift and have his beast consummate with his mate again. And belatedly realized the source was stronger, it was here on the island. 

When he didn’t get a verbal answer Dom turned back to him expectantly. Jeremy felt his heated stare, but he was lost in his thoughts wondering about who was approaching. What he did know and could distinguish was that the mark and the magic were created by two different beings—both were careless and had put Dom in great danger. At the same time, the one wielding the magic had gone to great lengths trying to correct the damage they created. He wondered if they’d fight him over his claim….

Abruptly Dom snapped his fingers in Jeremy’s direction as he realized something. “I got it. You were in it too, that movie with Colin and Michelle yeah?” Again he nodded, unable to hide his disappointment that Dom only recognized him as an actor from SWAT, and not as his mate. Satisfied Dom turned toward the door. “All right then, better go see what kind of trouble our Irish prick’s in now.”

Pushing pass his shock Jeremy moved grabbing Dom’s hand yanking him to a brief stop. He wanted to be annoyed but couldn’t instead he laced his fingers with Dom’s and opened the door. He moved through the door first keeping his mate behind him, but tugged on Dom’s hand. He heard Dom’s irritated tsk and waited for Dom to pull away. Instead Dom tightened his grip. Jeremy exhaled in relief then bit his cheek to keep from smiling, pleased that for the moment Dom appeared to accept his place and stayed in step just behind him.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Orli didn’t have time to examine what Hannah said when the werewolf turned back toward the house. In the doorway a man stood, but it was the man behind him that caught everyone’s attention—it was Dom.

“Dom…” It was Elijah who called out first as he wrestled out of Sean’s grasp and rushed toward Dom. The werewolf wasn’t having it and in a flash was in front of Elijah, growling.

Hannah grabbed Elijah by the shirt and pulled him back wrapping her arms around him. “Dom’s okay I promise.”

Orli didn’t need to see Elijah’s face to know he was also having trouble comprehending what Hannah was saying as truth, not after they watched helplessly when she broke down from whatever she saw had happened to Dom in her vision. Though she continued talking to her brother she spoke loud enough to answer Orli’s silent apprehension. “It’s okay; it wasn’t them that hurt Dom. They saved him. They saved Dom’s life.” 

“Fine then they can let him go.” Elijah demanded.

The man just in front of Dom spoke. “Cub, come here.” 

Orli glanced up toward the man then to the werewolf. Heard the werewolf’s low whine, but it obeyed him. Orli watched perplexed as the man and the werewolf stood protectively in front of Dom easily blocking Dom’s shorter frame from their view.

Angrily Elijah forcibly escaped Hannah’s grip. She rushed after him, but Sean stopped her from going any further even as he maintained his grip on Viggo. 

Whether it was fear or sanity Elijah stopped just before the porch less than five feet away his head bobbing as he tried to get a glimpse of Dom and shouted. “Dom! Dom you all right?”

Orli didn’t stop him, but moved to stand at Elijah’s side just as anxious to hear Dom. When Dom didn’t answer, Orli didn’t bother to hide his worry and called out using the nickname he had give Dom, “Sblomie?” When the nickname slipped out, Orli knew the others could hear the raw depth of his concern. Immediately the werewolf caught his attention as it responded with another whimper. 

The weight of silence surrounded them as they waited for Dom’s response; until an exasperated huff ruptured. It was quickly followed by Dom’s infuriated voice, as he ordered. “Bloody hell, move! Both of you.” 

There was a long moment of hesitation though they did move, but only enough for Dom to be seen. 

Sighing in exasperation Dom pushed forward squeezing his body between the two who acted like… _bodyguards_. The word resonated in Orli’s mind though it fit, it also felt ridiculous. Dom certainly didn’t need to be protected from any of them, but especially not from him or Elijah. 

Dom looked behind them, nodding a cheeky greeting to Sean, Viggo and Hannah before he returned his gaze back to them, glancing back and forth between them. He cracked a wide toothy smile. “Orli, Doodle you’re here.” 

Although Dom didn’t appear to be disturbed by the overly protective werewolf behind him, Orli was silently pleased Dom appeared to be fine and that he recognized them. He could tell Dom was about to bounce down the steps to greet them, but the guy’s hand on Dom’s shoulder stopped him. It was easy to see Dom was pissed and turned toward the guy to tell him off. Then just like that Dom’s anger was gone, melted away before their eyes. Orli was stunned as they watched Dom’s hand reach up and clasp the guy’s neck bringing him down like he was going to kiss him. Instead their foreheads touched; Dom’s hand moved in an intimate caress then licked his lips like he was struggling for something to say.

They were close enough to easily hear when Dom spoke. “You’ve gotta give me some slack mate, I barely know what’s going on—only know what I feel. I can promise you no one here would hurt me—they’re family, but they’re worried that you hurt me.” The werewolf beside Dom rumbled a protest.

Dom pulled away and looked up to the werewolf who towered over him. Dom chuckled. “Gotta look at it from their prospective, yeah?” Shrugging Dom added, “‘sides can’t think of a solid reason why I’m not running away screaming like a girl. You’re one scary looking fuck, but against all sane logic I actually feel safe.” 

Amazed Orli watched as Dom followed his words with action by petting the werewolf’s coat. 

The man stepped closer to Dom, his front pressing into Dom’s back his voice projected loud enough for all of them to hear. “You are safe. We’re not going to let anything happen to you.”

Sandwiched between them Dom nodded, “I got that mate, but there’s no need to protect me from my friends. They’d never hurt me either. You got to trust me on that.”

Reluctantly the man nodded. “All right. Cub, go _change_ then join us; we’ll wait here for you to return.” The werewolf didn’t move. It was only until Dom pushed him toward the door then added, “Please, they’re worried.”

Suddenly Orli felt chills going down his spine as he met the werewolf’s gaze head on as it stared at him imploringly then abruptly it turned around going into the house.

The entire situation was beyond bizarre, but it flipped and turned sideways when he heard Dom addressing the man next to him. “Maybe we should do introductions first, yeah? I’ll start, pleased to meet you, name’s Dominic Monaghan, and you are?”

Orli’s head snapped back to Dom his jaw dropping as he realized Dom was dead serious.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Dom never felt as divided on where to give his attention. He had barely acknowledged Hannah. Was truly shocked when he saw Viggo and Sean, and had no idea why they were there, or even what to say. So he only nodded a greeting, his gaze quickly returning back to Elijah and Orlando. He was excited to see ‘em, had been expecting to see them, but it was Elijah that had his heart beating faster. It’d been months since they’d seen each other. Daily calls and emails just didn’t cut it. Seeing his friends was great, but it was Elijah that held his attention. He wanted to rush over and grab him in tight embrace and swing him around. It continued to be one of the few times he could indulge and openly hold Elijah. Although Dom couldn’t move, a higher calling of instinct compelled him to stay where he was. 

“What the fuck?” Elijah’s sputtered. Dom winced at the timber of Elijah’s tone. It revealed his shock, but it was the obvious hurt in Elijah’s voice that stabbed Dom’s heart and made him turn toward him. He met Elijah’s eyes and saw the depth of his hurt, and knew that he was the cause of Doodle’s pain. He wanted to go comfort his best mate, but Dom couldn’t move. What could he say, he didn’t have any answers didn’t even know who the guy was beside him, couldn’t remember his name other than he had been in the same film with Colin. What Dom told the guy earlier was true; he was going by his gut. Instinct was driving him; his gut telling him that regardless of not knowing the guy’s name he had never been safer. Even that monster he had just petted and pushed to go into the house. Somehow Dom knew instinctively that it wasn’t a monster, that it’d never hurt him.

How could he explain what he didn’t understand to Elijah or anyone else? Looking into Lijah’s blue eyes, the comforting familiarity was skewed by the sea of pain reflected in Elijah’s depths. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. He was supposed to play host for another party, basking in the hopeless joy he felt whenever he was with Doodle. Instead Dom felt confused, could feel his heart breaking and knew even if he didn’t know exactly how—that all of this was somehow his fault.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Jeremy watched as his mate’s body unconsciously leaned toward Elijah. He didn’t have to be introduced to any of Dom’s friends to know who they were especially, Elijah Wood; everyone within their industry knew of Elijah and of the fellowship. 

He knew Dom didn’t know what he was projecting, but through their bond Jeremy could feel his mate’s desire to go to the young actor. Jeremy also knew the only reason Dom didn’t go to him was because of him and his dominance through their bond—that he had the power to hold Dom back. In his world, he had every right to control his mate, but Dom wasn’t willingly a part of his world—didn’t know that they were even mated. He watched helplessly as Dom internally fought against the bond and the ordered compulsion his mate felt to stay by Jeremy’s side. 

Dom wasn’t the only one—Jeremy fought his own internal battle. His beast demanded not only that his mate stay at his side, but that he physically demonstrate his affection and new status as beta, and his alpha’s mate. While his human side tried to be the voice of reason. The dual conflicts pained him. In reality, his human side knew it was juvenile to be hurt or jealous. That everything Jeremy felt was manufactured from the bond. Knew the facts that before arriving in Hawaii they had no relationship, no friendship, he had never even met the man or any of his colleagues before yesterday. 

In Dom’s world of humanity, Jeremy had no right to manipulate him. And it was a manipulation; he had to force the bond on Dom while he lay unconscious in order to save his cub. Worse, if he was honest, if he had had the chance to safely save Colin alone without risk—he would have. However that hadn’t been an option, and now he was bonded, his own feelings manipulated by the process just as much as they were for Dom. 

Yet knowing the truth didn’t change the intensity of his feelings. The jealousy he feels at seeing the sparks between his mate and Elijah. Nor the flare of possessiveness he felt to Dom’s response to Elijah. Feeling Dom’s need to go to Elijah, for Dom to embrace and hold him, but the clincher was recognizing the true depth of Dom’s love for Elijah. 

The realization and sadness Jeremy felt knowing he had doomed them both to great heartache by mating with someone whose heart belonged to someone else. 

Suddenly Jeremy caught a scent. It was of the alpha who had marked Dom, who had endangered his mate and cub. It was obvious he wasn’t the only one who had sensed the alpha as the two humans with magic turned expectantly—just seconds before the roar of a motorcycle could be heard barreling down toward them. He growled his anger building. Behind him, he heard Colin’s scrambled rush before he opened the screen door. 

Rashly he pushed Dom back into Colin’s arms ordering, “No interference, only protect your cub, and them.” He gazed out toward the road anxiously. Heedless of Dom’s friends, who stood immobile their mouths gaping open while he shifted and merged into his beast.

He stepped forward towering over the humans only to gently brush them to the side, behind him toward Colin. Intuitively knowing Colin would follow his orders and protect them. 

As the rider on the bike came into view, instinct took over. He couched ready to pounce.

The man only slowed, and tossed his helmet aside. Jeremy knew, felt the alpha start to change. He didn’t wait. Taking advantage of the moment he attacked. Leaping into the air, he landed knocking the man off the bike. They rolled. 

He wanted its neck, but caught the alpha just below the shoulder. His teeth sank in deep through leather and cloth to embed in human skin and draw blood. Even as he clamped down he felt his mouth forcibly expanded as skin rippled and increased in size due to the alpha’s shift. His jaw tightened and shook in an attempt to rip the alpha’s arm out. He could taste its power. Thicker than blood almost choking him with it, its blood followed and filled his mouth coating his throat.

Fully shifted the alpha abruptly rolled him. He fought for control. The alpha’s muscular weight heavier, the strength the alpha exhibited was even greater than he expected. He was losing ground fast. His energy still depleted. The alpha twisted. Regardless of the pain it must have cost him, the alpha forcibly ripped his arm free then spun and straddled him. Roughly the alpha pinned him face first to the ground. At the back of his neck he felt the painful sting of teeth sinking through fur and muscle. The alpha clamped down and shook him. Not to kill, but demanding his submission.

He couldn’t move. The alpha had easily bested him, but it waited expectantly for him to yield submission. Physically the alpha already had that, but the alpha wanted Jeremy to voice it. Something he wasn’t about to concede to. Not with Dom, Colin and the others right there. In their world to willingly concede would forfeit his cub and mate to this alpha, to strip them of their freewill and leave them helpless no better than a slave to this alpha if he wished. That was something Jeremy swore he’d never do—to disregard their freewill from either of them ever again. He did so once in saving their life by turning them when they didn’t know and willingly consent to the change. 

In both cases he was selfish and couldn’t just stand by to watch them die. Colin would know, would understand since they had talked about it at great length afterwards. If he doesn’t submit right now the chances were high the alpha would kill him right now then go after his cub and mate. 

Within their world, universal laws to any pack there was no doubt the alpha completely disrespected Dom by claiming him as only human, but there was also a slight chance the alpha had only meant to keep Dom out of their world. If that was the case there was a possibility that Dom and his cub would live. Then Dom could be free to make his own choice and he’d be free to take Elijah as his mate. The thought pained and saddened him, but it also soothed his heart knowing his mate would be loved. Jeremy was certain that Elijah returned Dom’s love, something he knew without having to taste the truth in Elijah’s blood. They’d be better off, even his cub. Colin would have a cub to keep safe, and if Orlando doesn’t reject him he could end up with his own mate. 

It was a gamble to bet the alpha wouldn’t kill them—that their chances were better this way, for both his mate and his cub. With the finality of his decision, Jeremy pushed back struggling unwilling to submit betting that the alpha would kill him.

The alpha appeared unfazed by his effort to fight back, and easily waited him out. It didn’t take long. Defeated his beast too weak to continue or even maintain his form as he unwittingly shifted back into his human form, and waited for a deathblow. 

In the background, he could hear the faint sounds from the humans, their gasps and alarmed cries. Beneath that he heard his cub’s continuous whimper, his mate’s murmur of comfort to his Sire. He was sure Dom had no idea what was going to happen, but he suspected Colin knew he was about to lose his Sire.

He heard a low rumble vibrate against his ear, dragging his attention back to the alpha. The alpha eased back on his haunches lifting his weight off of Jeremy’s human body. He felt the abrupt slack of the alpha’s jaw as he gingerly unclamped his bite. He was shocked further when he felt the alpha’s rear incisors descend in order to mark him. He wanted to object and demand that he stop, but it was over before he could utter a protest as the lycan lapped steadily over the mark he created. Saliva seeped into the wound saturating the area, closing and healing the punctured wounds. 

Gently the alpha rolled him onto his back. The alpha had shifted and human fingers cascaded over his face. Jeremy opened his eyes to find himself staring up into concerned blue eyes. “It’s only fitting you’re a stubborn cuss.” He leaned in, an arm going under his shoulders the other under his knees. With ease the alpha stood and lifted his body; a small hitch as he adjusted his hold, and continued to gently cradle him, careful not to touch the wound. Under his breath the alpha spoke, his tone calm and warm splashed with generous amounts of affection. “Don’t worry it’s a good thing you’re going to need it” 

He started to move, his lips lifting up into a mischievous smile, and added. “Especially after mating with Dom.” 

Jeremy heard the accent and blinked. Staring up into the alpha’s face trying to figure out what just happened—why he was alive. 

He barely had time to question it when he heard Colin’s threatening growl as they neared the house.

Jeremy turned toward the sound. He wasn’t surprised to find Colin had shifted back to his beast, and stood protectively in front of everyone else. Though Jeremy didn’t willingly submit, it was clear the alpha had marked him. It didn’t matter that Colin had watched them; this close he’d be able to easily get a whiff of the mark. Rattled Colin inhaled; his nostrils flared instinctively reacting to the alpha’s scent on his Sire and over his Sire’s spilled blood.

“Don’t cub.” Weakly Jeremy’s hand reached out. Without hesitation or worry the alpha moved and stepped in the same direction until he was able to touch his cub. Fingers buried in Colin’s fur then he eased the pressure as he soothingly carded through his cub’s hair. A moment later, he felt the alpha hitch his body silently telling him, he was out of time. Jeremy nodded, and stilled his fingers to hold onto Colin’s arm. “I’m okay. For now, you’re stronger I need you to guard us—all right? Stay here.”

The alpha didn’t wait as he shifted and moved to the door.

It was his mate’s voice that spoke in disbelief. “Karl?”

“Dom, it’s really good to see you cub. Don’t worry he’ll be all right, you both will.” 

Though it was weak, Jeremy vehemently protested. “Not your cub.”

Calmly the alpha stated, “Is now, you both are.” Then he stepped past Colin and ordered. “Someone get the door.”

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Still in shock, Orli was the first to respond to Karl’s order as he grabbed the screen door and held it open. 

Karl didn’t waver as he walked up, and gently angled the injured man through the door. There was so much blood that covered them both, but it was the man Karl was carrying that appeared to have the more serious injuries. The scratches appeared deep. Skin torn and pulled apart, ragged. Tender flesh exposed, fresh blood oozing from the wounds. 

Orli closed his eyes as his stomach did a flip; he could taste the bile, he was going to be sick. 

After taking a deep breath he opened his eyes to see Karl had just maneuvered the man inside, Karl’s back was now blocking his view of the open wounds. Sighing in relief, Orli’s eyes shifted only to find himself ogling Karl’s naked ass. 

Stunned to be blatantly reminded why both men were naked, his mind offering an instant replay of how they had changed. It was the wounded guy who had stood protectively over Sblomie that changed first. He had transformed right in front of him and Elijah, from man into werewolf. Then he was shocked even further to see Colin follow suit and shift right in front of him. He cringed at the gut wrenching sounds Colin’s bones created as they broke and lengthened before him to morph from his friend into a werewolf. 

He had been so shocked witnessing Colin’s physical change he didn’t see Karl—didn’t know it was Karl until afterwards when it shifted back and he recognized Karl’s familiar face. At the time, Orli had only heard the motorcycle, and then the skid of the bike crashing to be drowned out by what sounded like two vicious animals in a cage fight. When he had turned toward the sounds he saw the two werewolves snarling and fighting at each other. Startled further when he felt Colin’s paw with sharp claws clasp his shoulder as Colin gently maneuvered his body behind him. Then he pushed them together, with him flanking Dom on one side and Elijah on Dom’s other side before Colin stalked toward Sean, Viggo, and Hannah. 

They were huddled together off to one side, closer to the cars. They had tried to move toward the house, but the frantic movements between the werewolves as they bodily threw each other—crashing into the sides of parked cars kept their group from escaping. It didn’t help that Hannah and Viggo appeared immobile. Where Sean bodily pushed and dragged them out of the way, even as he shielded them from the fighting. Orli could barely see Hannah’s petite frame as they moved she was blocked between Viggo and Sean, but what he did see reminded him of how Hannah responded on the beach. Although from where he stood Orli couldn’t hear her over the violent thrashing between the two werewolves. 

Suddenly her shriek was real. Opening his eyes, Orli suddenly realized Colin was there at their side. He carried Hannah, guiding Sean who held Viggo before Colin deposited Hannah back into Sean’s arms. It was only then she finally quieted to a low whimper as Colin returned to stand in front of Dom.

Both Viggo and Hannah appeared to have zoned out. Enough that Orli would have bet Hannah was having visions and shuddered at the thought if it was anything like the visions she had over Dom. Viggo? He couldn’t say why Viggo looked so deathly pale, nor could he guess exactly what gifts Viggo had. 

He had looked back to the fight in time to see the one who had turned out to be Karl twist and slam the other to the ground then the beast that was Karl bit him.

It was Dom’s abrupt cry, “ _No_ ” that was quickly followed by a sharp continuous whine. 

It was loud enough that Orli had to cover his ears over the wretched sound. He turned to the source, looking up to see it had come from Colin. Still he tried to forcibly hold and block Dom from going anywhere near the werewolves fighting. Amazingly it was Elijah that held Dom in place. He had his arms wrapped around Dom’s waist, and Orli saw Dom twist away rejecting Elijah’s hold. Yet Elijah was undeterred and tightened his grip. Though it was fleeting Orli caught the look that crossed Elijah’s face, and knew Elijah was deeply hurt at Dom’s rejection.

Remembering it was suddenly too surreal. The scene should have been one of Dom’s bad movie picks to watch while they got pissed. However even as distraught as he felt, it didn’t stop him from obeying Karl’s order where he opened the door.

Orli shook his head trying to wrap his head around the idea that the rider was Karl someone they all knew and trusted—to suddenly discovering he was some sort of werewolf and oddly still trusted. The others must have felt similar since a moment later though despondent they stirred and slowly in single file went into the house, Dom leading the way with Elijah still firmly attached. It left him alone with Colin, still holding the door.

Fact was Karl wasn’t the only one among them that was a werewolf, or even the only one that they knew—had trusted. No there was also Colin. He never met the other guy; Jeremy, the name finally slipped into place. He knew who Jeremy was, at least knew of his work as an actor and remembered where he had seen Jeremy, that he had co-starred with Colin and Michelle in Colin’s movie SWAT.

Thinking about the movie did nothing to dissuade the memory that Colin changed right in front of him. He had even recognized him as the same werewolf that threatened them when they’d arrived. Didn’t realize it at the time, but it had been Colin he had recognized when _it_ stared at him. He shook his head, silently repeating— _when he stared at him_. It wasn’t an, _it_ , it was Colin.

“Fuck!” The word slipped out of Orli’s mouth as fast and easily as the door slipped from his fingers and slammed shut. Startling them both; Orli felt more than he actually saw Colin jerk at the door’s unexpected slam, and he quickly mumbled, “Sorry.”

Orli felt Colin move to look down at him; his snout lowered, eyes appearing forlorn before he turned away. It was at that moment Orli realized this thing, though a werewolf was not only Colin, but that he was consciously aware and coherent of what was happening, and he knew who Orli was. Slowly it started to connect, the realization between what he saw, knew, and already felt—that what he was seeing as this beast really was his friend Colin.

Stunned he watched as Colin moved and sat down on his hunches. It took him a moment before he sat down with a few feet between them, hugging his knees. Together they sat in silence, his mind whirling over everything that happened. 

Resting his head perched on his arms folded over his knees, Orli couldn’t stop staring at Colin’s oversized body. Even with Colin’s legs folded to squat, his large frame still towered over Orli’s body. Hairs sprouted over the expanse of his muscles. Hairs that Orli knew from his brief experience when he petted Colin were unbelievably soft. Even Sidi’s coat wasn’t as soft and he had Sidi professionally groomed. Orli bit the inside of his cheek to keep from asking Colin what kind of shampoo he used. Not that Colin would answer, at least not in a language he’d understand. Yet the compulsion he had to talk to Colin, to ask questions only heightened as they continued to sit. 

The silence between them stretched and at some point it settled into something that was tranquil and oddly put him at ease. 

When the thought occurred to him, he had to blink a few times realizing they were suddenly closer. He didn’t know if he had moved or if Colin did, or if they both did. Either way Colin was suddenly within arm’s reach. Feeling strangely out of his depth, and woefully unable to explain why his fingers itched to reach out, to touch Colin’s coat to see if it really was as soft as he remembered. 

Giving up, Orli hesitantly reached out and gently touched Colin’s arm. His fingers burrowed under the hairs to the taut muscles. He paused, but didn’t pull away when he felt Colin tense. Minutes or seconds passed before he felt the tenseness leave Colin’s body when it did his fingers moved gently raking through the soft hairs. 

They stayed like that, with Orli’s practiced hand caressingly petting Colin’s arm, slowly moving to venture over Colin’s back. A low murmur purr vibrated with each pass he caressed over Colin’s back. Orli couldn’t stop himself, not only was he was fascinated, but he loved being able to make Colin purr. 

Abruptly Colin tensed and growled. 

Fear and disappointment collided, as Orli’s hand dropped like a weight. He was about to excuse himself to go join the others when he heard a car speeding up the road too fast then park haphazardly beside their car. 

Beside him Colin responded quickly and stood. 

His slouched form had towered over him, but as Colin straightened to stand his full height, Orli would have guessed Colin now stood over 6’. Colin pushed him back and stepped in front him protectively, his jaw set into a fierce growl. His heart thundering like it’d break his rib cage as he watched from behind Colin as the car door opened and the driver got out.

After everything that happened, he shouldn’t have, but when he saw it was Billy who opened the car door he giggled. Bursting at the seams Orli gave way to the release, laughing at Colin’s threatening posturing.

From the snarl and the sharp glare he received from Colin Orli worked to swallow his laughter. Though he almost lost it again when he saw Colin’s eyes roll. It was only moments after that Orli realized with sudden clarity that even in werewolf form Colin was cognitive of what was happening.

Together they watched and both were surprised by Billy’s reactions. He barely slowed down. Only paused a moment, his head tilting up to meet Colin’s gaze then he used Colin’s name as he offered his sincere thanks completely unfazed at seeing a werewolf, or that the werewolf was Colin. Billy patted Colin’s arm as he easily passed Colin to address him. “Where is he?” 

Since they all came in search of Dom, Orli assumed that Billy was no different, and was referring to Dom. “Dom’s okay.”

“Aye he is, but it’s not Dom that I’m worried right now about. Where’s Viggo?”

He barely uttered _inside_ before he was ushered inside by Billy. The screen door shut behind them, Billy rushed off in one direction as Orli looked over his shoulder expecting to see Colin, that he would have followed him. He wasn’t there, but still outside standing on the porch. From his position inside Orli couldn’t see Colin’s eyes he was too tall filling the doorway and he knew he had miscalculated Colin’s new height. From Colin’s stance he was staring at the house. He stayed like that for a moment then abruptly turned around to crouch low on his haunches. 

At first Orli didn’t get it then it hit him Colin was standing guard.

He had barely wrapped his mind around the idea when behind him chaos irrupted.

He couldn’t say why, but he felt conflicted and didn’t want to leave Colin; though the rising voices demanded his attention.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Sean heard the door’s slam, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Viggo; with both hands he gripped Viggo’s and silently willed him to hold it together, to stay with him. Sean didn’t know what was wrong, but whatever this was he could only guess it was some sort of shock. Not that Sean could blame Viggo for his reaction not after everything that happened, what they saw. It was utterly overwhelming, if he’d taken a moment to think about it, hadn’t been so concerned over Viggo and the others he’d be having his own breakdown.

However Viggo’s continued vacant stare worried him deeply. Sean knew that this didn’t just happen, but that it had been building and Viggo had been fighting it since they left California where he first noticed it. It wasn’t as severe or as tangible as it was now, but as they traveled Viggo became more despondent. Sean had hoped some of it would have been alleviated once they reached Hannah. It did for a bit as Viggo functioned, but once they arrived here, saw and confronted that fucking beast, he watched helplessly as Viggo lost his battle. 

Physically Viggo was there, but it was when Hannah had moved in front of the beast, Sean knew it was too much and that it was Viggo’s undoing. He moved and stayed as Sean prodded him along, but it was obvious to Sean that Viggo was in shock. Though with all the pandemonium of first seeing Dom, the others turning into beasts then the fight when Karl arrived he hadn’t even been aware of the full extent of Viggo’s predicament, not until afterwards when Karl carried the other man inside.

After he had gotten Viggo to sit, he realized it wasn’t just shock; Viggo’s reaction was too extreme and more like he was comatose completely unaware of anyone or anything around him. Only Viggo’s tight hold on him remained. Sean’s own worry for his friend blocked out the chaos of the others. It wasn’t until he saw a hand on top of his that Sean looked up, and was surprised to see Billy next to them.

Billy offered a small smile of comfort. “He’ll be alright now; I’ve shielded him from everyone but you. Give ‘im a bit. You were his anchor— _thank you_.”

He shook his head not understanding. “What?”

“Viggo’s gift, he’s an extraordinary empath and is especially connected with the fellowship. When you landed Viggo opened himself up trying to find Dom. That was my fault, when he called I pushed him, had asked him to stay strong for everyone else until I got here. I should have realized the magnitude of emotions he’d pick up. The urgency from Elijah and Orlando then when you got here add theirs and the animal intensity of the beasts. I’m sorry. My request became a hindrance, but you saved him Sean, helped him center when he anchored to you. Thought he would have used Hannah to anchor himself, but it was you… ” His eyes bright with curiosity, Billy’s head tilted as he looked at him, searching his face. “I’m an idiot that I didn’t see it before now, but it was always you.”

Billy’s face scrunched up, his eyes imploringly asking him if he understood what he was saying, had suggested. 

He nodded feeling equal measures of elation and fear that Viggo had relied on him. However it also scared the shit out of him; under the weight of Viggo’s trust, he worried if he’d somehow fail or disappoint his friend. Suddenly he felt his hand being squeezed. Quickly his eyes dropped down to his hand afraid he had imagined it then he felt the steady pressure of Viggo’s fingers tighten around his hand again. It was at that point the tension in his chest eased, as his hand returned the gesture. Not questioning the intimacy, too relieved by Viggo’s response, Sean leaned forward his forehead resting against Viggo’s forehead, as he willed his friend back to him. 

Feeling a bit calmer Sean started to go over everything that happened. Digesting what Billy said about Viggo to what they saw, finding Dom, to more importantly Viggo’s slow conscious return. Sean felt Viggo’s grip within his clasp lessen to feel Viggo’s thumb dance soothingly over the back of his palm. Sean opened his eyes to see Viggo’s eyes were on him. They were sharp, focused and gleamed with a look he had seen only fleetingly before. He didn’t know what it meant, but it was a look he’d love to see more of.

When Viggo suddenly smiled, Sean exhaled. The knots in his chest loosening further his relief clearly evident. 

“I’m not exactly shy.”

Abruptly Sean pulled back, blinking, off handedly wondering if he had jumped the gun on his concern. Viggo’s hand tightened around his as he shook his head, lips pulling into a wider smile.

Not sure what to make of Viggo’s behavior. Sean decided to focus not on why but on what Viggo actually said, and burst out laughing as he agreed. “Shy, no you’re not.”

“But you are.” His grin didn’t waver, but Viggo continued to stare intently, making it clear that what he was saying was important. Sean didn’t get it what this was about but shrugged and nodded like he understood.

Suddenly he was hyperaware of exactly how close they were sitting, their intimacy. Sean nearly jumped when he felt Viggo’s free hand cup the side of his neck, his thumb swept up over his skin to calm him. He was nervous yet didn’t know why. He was afraid to ask, thought Viggo might actually stop if he did, preferring to enjoy the shivers of excitement that slithered down his spine. Viggo leaned forward, resting their foreheads together once again; vaguely Sean heard Viggo’s _shhh_ as he breathed in Viggo’s warm breath before Viggo spoke again. “I can’t.”

Sean felt his heart skip, his panic building as he registered what Viggo just said. The words replayed in his mind, his reaction delayed as he pulled back about to stand. Viggo refused his hands holding him in place. Viggo’s voice rose, his frustration clear. “No that’s not what I meant. I can hear you—your feelings more than your thoughts, here.” Viggo placed his hand over Sean’s heart. “I can’t have just one. I need more than one taste, one kiss. If I take a taste start now I won’t be able to stop, but once we’re safe… I want you Sean. I’m not going anywhere and I’m sure as hell not about to let you go.”

It took Sean a minute maybe more for him to process what Viggo said while physically demonstrating exactly what he said, refusing to let him go by even an inch. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but whatever it was he was only happy to have Viggo at his side. He didn’t have the words to say what he was feeling; looking into Viggo’s eyes he let his heart speak for him. He watched Viggo’s relieved grin turn lecherous, and didn’t bother to hide his own smile. “Pushy yank.”

Viggo burst out laughing his hand cupped and caressed Sean’s neck pulling him in closer once again until they were forehead to forehead—together they sat there enjoying the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/aloha%20final%20art/?action=view&current=HEADER0.jpg)

Inside Orli only moved far enough into the house to see and hear his friends, but stayed where he could easily keep an eye on Colin who remained on the opposite side of the screen door. When Billy entered the house he made a beeline toward Viggo blocking Orli’s view. Then he hovered over Viggo. It wasn’t until Billy moved that he caught a glimpse of Viggo’s vacant stare. His only awareness appeared to be Sean as Viggo continued clutching Sean’s hand like it was a lifeline. 

Knowing there was nothing he could do to help; Orli glanced around the room toward the others. He found Dom dotting over Jeremy who was laid out on the couch. Karl stood behind the couch at one end his eyes twinkled in fondness; a small smile graced his lips as he watched the close almost _intimate_ interaction between Dom and Jeremy. 

Elijah stood at the other end of the couch—hovering. He didn’t even bother to hide his nervous ticks as he gnawed on his thumbnail, his eyes tracking Dom’s every move. 

Strangely Hannah sat alone, Indian style on the floor in a space in-between Dom and Viggo, to openly watch both groups, possibly she was like him and couldn’t decide who to go to. 

He heard someone curse and turned to watch as Billy mumbled something behind Viggo’s ear, then drew Sean’s attention telling him Viggo would be alright. Whatever Billy did seemed to work as moments later Sean was obviously relieved and leaned his forehead against Viggo, each lost in the other. Orli blinked in surprise when he saw Sean’s shoulders tremble. He knew they were close friends, but Sean’s reaction made him suspect that maybe they were more than just friends. If that was the case, though he was happy for them he couldn’t deny feeling a bit jealous. Not that he was interested in either of them, but rather because they were together—something he had longed for in his own life. Only he still didn’t know who he wanted more Dom or Colin. 

Knowing what Colin was, having seen and touched Colin in his werewolf form should have diminished Orli’s want, but it didn’t. Conflicted he wondered about his depravity afraid to voice his feelings, to acknowledge his want for Colin, or that his want had increased. 

While watching Sean and Viggo, he lost himself in thought and didn’t see or hear anyone move until Dom’s voice greeted Billy, his tone was equally charged demanding answers _“Bills?_ ” 

Orli’s gaze shifted between them as Billy stood and turned around to face Dom. “Aye, it’s really good to see you Dom.” Billy cinched his chin in acknowledgement as he stared at Karl. “I see you made it in time.”

Karl’s light quip from earlier was gone. In its place, his voice was cold hard unforgiving. “No, I didn’t.”

Orli watched in confusion as Karl stepped around the couch towards Billy, but stopped. Karl looked around the room then down at Hannah who sat a few feet in front of Billy and tilted her head up looking at Karl with interest. Then Karl purposely took a few more steps to stand in front of Hannah and held his ground in the middle of the room glaring at Billy

Karl’s stance was ridged and stiff. As if he was barely bottling his anger, only his voice released contained fury. Each word he projected was directed at Billy. “We fucked up! I fucked up when I listened to you.” Karl’s arms were suddenly animated and flailed about then pointed toward the front door. “If that cub out there wasn’t foolishly brave enough to try and Sire Dom… and he couldn’t Bill, he’s too fucking young. Not against your fucking magic. It turned on him nearly killing both of them, and we would have had to bury both, if this one” He thrust a pointing finger at the one he had gingerly laid on the sofa. “If this one wasn’t just as foolish as his cub—his strength wasn’t enough to combat against your work. He had to mate with Dom. Otherwise… otherwise they’d be dead, the three of them Bill, dead!”

Billy held Karl’s stare and didn’t deny any of Karl’s accusations. Instead he simply answered, “Aye,” then hung his head in shame, regret, Orli wasn’t sure which.

It was Dom who moved pass Karl, his head moving back and forth between Karl and Billy. Orli could see the obvious confusion in Dom’s face; it was no greater than his own confusion. 

Facing Billy, Dom quietly asked, “What did you do Billy? Tell me what’s happening.”

Initially Orli couldn’t see Billy’s full expression, but when he looked up to face Dom his shoulders dropped. Orli could see the torment on his face. Billy had everyone’s attention as they all waited with baited breath for an explanation, hoping that his explanation would somehow right their world. 

“I’m so sorry Dom. I thought I was protecting you—all of you. I wouldn’t listen to Karl thought I knew what would be best.”

Thankfully Dom was as unswayed by Billy’s answer as he was, then Dom asked again. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t allow Karl to fully mark you. I thought my spell… I thought with the small mark and my spell it would be enough to keep everyone safe. It seemed to work until now.”

“Everyone?” Elijah asked as he came up to stand beside Dom.

Billy nodded. “Aye, everyone Karl marked, I matched it by marking each of you with a spell. Everyone from the Ring set cast and crew, but especially those in the Fellowship. I added an additional mark of magic to the tattoos.”

“Added, spells? Wait, what? What the fuck are you saying? You trying to tell me you’re Gandolf?”

Billy huffed and grimaced, “Not Gandolf. Not that powerful, but aye I’m a mage. The spell was a protective spell, not to harm you. I’d never harm you Dom, you know that.”

Dom’s face skewed in bafflement. Jittery his hand brushed nervously through his hair as Dom rocked on his feet, ready to run.

“Dom…” Orli glanced behind Dom to Jeremy who had called out for Dom.

Orli noticed Dom didn’t even turn around to see the out stretched hand, before his feet were moving. Dom easily accepted the man’s hand in a tight clasp as he descended and sat on the floor beside him.

Baffled Elijah quietly asked, “What are you doing Dom?” 

It took him a moment but Dom looked over at Elijah. Dom started to open his mouth, but quickly closed it like he didn’t know how to answer Elijah. 

Anxious, his voice rising as Elijah demanded. “Don’t you understand? Didn’t you hear what they said?” Elijah waited expectantly for Dom to respond.

Orli noticed Jeremy’s thumb move in a sweeping motion across the back of Dom’s hand. Dom appeared to take comfort from the action, slowly bobbing his head as he answered, “Saved my life.” 

Angrily Elijah shrieked. “No, damn it! He’s a monster, he’s killed people. Has blood on his hands. You want someone like that? A killer?”

Elijah waited, but Dom wouldn’t look at him. Orli swallowed, and turned to see Colin’s back, his mind running away with images. Graphically filling in what he had seen from the movies—was Elijah right? Does Colin have blood on his hands? Has he killed someone? Is he like they are in the movies, does he hunt down people, and eat their hearts… Orli shuddered, his fear suddenly overriding his thoughts as his feet moved and hid him from the doors view even when he heard Colin’s whimpered protest like he knew what Orli did by moving away and by what he was thinking. 

“Dom, look at me!” Startled Orli obeyed and did the same, looking up. Elijah kept his gaze on Dom. “You can’t tell me you don’t care…” Orli turned to see Dom’s reaction. He still held Jeremy’s hand, but the confused hurt Dom was projecting, pained Orli to see. He was about to tell Lij to shut up, when Elijah’s voice lowered deliberately for impact. “Even if you can pretend his hands are clean you can’t deny that he _raped you_ , repeatedly.”

Orli couldn’t hide his gasp of surprise. Not that anyone would have noticed against the collective sounds from everyone else. He replayed what he saw and heard trying to understand how Elijah jumped to that conclusion, why he was suddenly accusing Jeremy of raping Dom. But even more incredulous was the silence that Dom didn’t deny what Elijah said. 

In shock, Orli took a step toward Dom, “Dom?” Dom looked over to him, Orli silently implored Dom to deny what Elijah said. 

Instead Dom averted his eyes, his whispered voice carried in the silence of the room. “He saved my life.”

The ridged rage of Elijah’s voice boomed as he shouted. “Do you fucking hear yourself, you’re condoning that he raped you.”

Karl moved toward Elijah, his hand landing on Elijah’s shoulder. “Elijah that’s enough you don’t und…”

Jerkily Elijah stepped back brushing Karl’s hand off. “Get off me, you’re one of _them_.”

This time it was Billy who interceded. “Lijah, he… It was my fau…”

In a flash Elijah was in Billy’s face, poking his chest hard enough to push Billy back, shouting. “You’re right Billy it is your fucking fault. Shouldn’t have marked him, any of us! Your arrogance almost got him killed in Wellington. You think wiping his mind was safe? You took away his memory of what happened the first time—if he knew, if any of us knew what the dangers were… You and Karl, you hide behind masks. Ask us to trust you with lies when you didn’t trust any of us. You didn’t even bother to tell Viggo or Hannah the truth.”

All of Elijah’s accusations suddenly it was too much; Orli couldn’t wrap his mind around what Elijah said. He needed time to sort through it all, but he wasn’t about to get it, as Colin interrupted with a round of vicious growls.

It was Karl who reacted first even as he took a wide berth to avoid walking in front of Elijah. Orli saw how Karl’s eyes lingered a moment longer on their friend as if Elijah had sprung two heads. Once Karl passed him, he opened the door to stand with Colin in front of the porch. For a moment Orli’s eyes followed as Colin paced, agitated like a caged animal, waiting ready to pounce.

A bestial howl rent through the air sending chills down his spine. It took a moment for Orli to realize it hadn’t come from Colin, Karl or even Jeremy. 

Once Karl moved, Billy did the same going in the opposite direction to Jeremy when he tried to get up. Orli could hear Dom’s fuss over Jeremy, to not move. When Orli looked over Elijah was cursing under his breath and pacing. Under his breath Orli laughed at the oddness how Lijah’s actions mirrored Colin’s. Hannah was there keeping pace with her brother. Trying to ease her brother’s anxiety, but he refused her plea to calm down, pushing her away. 

Abruptly Elijah stilled. His expression sheer panic as he stared at the screen door. Orli twisted around fearing something had happened to Colin. When he didn’t see anything, he wanted to feel relief, but the hairs on the back of his neck stood. Something beckoned him to move, to go outside. He hadn’t even realized he moved, suddenly his hand was on the door handle about to open it until he felt a hard grip on his arm physically jerking him back away from the door. “No.”

There was something out there, an energy pulling him to go outside, but it was Elijah that pushed him back and anchored him in place. Together they heard a boisterous laugh, a moment later the sound was followed by its owner as a small group saunter into view. The group was led by a couple; a man and a woman equal in height. Their coloring and nationality appeared to be Hawaiian. Both dressed in traditional Hawaiian sarongs, only their physical build identified their sex otherwise both appeared to be identical enough that Orli wouldn’t have been able to tell them apart, and guessed they had to be siblings possibly twins. Behind them, off to their side like protective guards were two werewolves, a third held back protecting their rear. 

The werewolves were different, smaller in stature sleeker, their appearance more like oversized dogs. Unlike Colin and Jeremy, or even Karl, who were larger and could easily stand tall on two legs. These werewolves were submissive and crouched low on all fours. 

It wasn’t until they were closer that Orli realized the man’s intense definite glare had never left Karl. Abruptly his gaze switched to Colin. His lip curled in what Orli could only describe as murderous hatred. Orli’s stomach knotted with fear that the man was going to attack Colin, but the woman beside him placed a hand on his forearm drawing his attention. With obvious reluctance his eyes shifted toward her, it was at that moment Orli was sure she prevented some kind of attack. Nervously Orli watched as the man sighed in frustration his only acknowledgement to the woman’s interference before he returned his attention to Karl. 

Incredulously just when the knots in his stomach started to unravel a fraction and he exhaled the shaky breath he had been holding, only then did Orli notice the newcomer’s nose twitch. His head tilted back sticking his nose further out; nostrils flared as his sniffed the air obscenely. He muttered something under his breath to the woman and her lips curled into a cruel smile as he shifted looking at the door. 

Orli jerked his eyes away as cold fear ran through his body, his heart thrumming hard in his chest. Instinctively he knew it wasn’t his imagination that the woman was looking his way—directly at him. Unable to stop himself he looked up and found himself staring into the eyes of a stranger, feeling a strong connected pull to go outside.

It was only after Colin stepped directly in his path blocking his view that he became more consciously aware. Although the pull dampened it was still there tugging at him. Blinking in confusion, Orli realized he was only inches from the screen door, facing Colin’s back. He felt drugged, shaking his head trying to clear it and recall what had happened, why he had moved—why he was still moving. 

Slowly he became aware of Elijah’s hands, one that held him in a tight grip on his arm, the other around his waist trying to push him back again. Dizzy he felt disconnected from his body, even as he continued to struggle against Elijah’s hold. It wasn’t until Sean and Viggo joined them and Viggo used his body to forcibly push him back then moved ahead of him to stand behind Colin with only the screen door separating them that Orli really began to come back to his senses. Sean was at his side opposite to Elijah, adding his strength to hold him in place. Gradually his mind cleared enough, the pull changed and quieted almost soothing his mind like a balm then suddenly it was severed. 

Feeling violated Orli closed his eyes, and tried to make out what had happened. With each passing second since the pull was severed, he felt more assured and increasingly clear headed. He didn’t need to open his eyes to confirm what he already knew that Colin was the reason why. It was Colin’s steady growl he heard. Though it was a threatening warning directed at the entourage, there was an undercurrent of vibrations that reached out to soothe his mind. It shouldn’t have alleviated his anxiety, but the continuous guttural sounds he heard calmed him internally where each growl offered a form of comfort. Unlike the pull he had no fear of the sharp snarls he heard. 

Still the experience left him drained and he swayed in Elijah’s embrace only to have Sean tighten his grip, righting his body. 

Karl’s voice boomed loudly. “Do that again, and your hounds will be choking on your entrails.”

“Hmph, for a pet? Interesting?” 

Alarmed hearing the malice of his voice, Orli opened his eyes, realizing that man who spoke must have been the one that had done something to him. Though even as he made the connection, in his gut and heart Orli knew something about that was off. He didn’t have time to figure out why, when Karl spoke again. 

Karl’s voice was even, flat, and steady. “What do you want?”

“No, aloha? I guess not.” The man’s words were clipped. They could hear a rustling of movement. Orli imagined it was from the two werewolf’s that had been sitting as sentinels next to the man and woman. “We are here to simply deliver a message from our Alpha, the only curtsey you’ll receive. Tonight he expects to collect the cub that killed his son and our pack brother. Ultimately turn over the coward, and your pets will live… If not we will happily extract retribution.”

“I demand nothing less than full retribution for our prince the murder of my son’s father.” A silence followed the woman’s declaration. One of the guards howled, in the distance others answered in return as they backed away, and left.

It was Karl’s curse of ‘fuck’ that broke the silence. Once Viggo moved, Orli saw Karl pacing, the other werewolves gone. It was only then he noticed Colin was crouched low, his head hung down in defeat. There was something about Colin’s posture, and belatedly Orli realized Colin had stopped growling, and recalled what he heard, _the murder of my son’s father_. Swallowing hard as he recognized the sounds coming from Colin had been replaced with sorrowful whimpers.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

“Cub?” Jeremy called out for Colin, worrying when he received no response. He had heard the exchange outside, already knew Colin was devastated, mentally flogging himself over taking a life, but now to discover he had left a child orphaned, had killed the child’s father. Jeremy knew his cub and knew Colin had to be thinking about his son James. He couldn’t tell if the woman had lied or not about a child, but it wouldn’t matter Colin already carried a heavy weight of guilt for taking a life. 

He attempted to sit up and push the others away in order to go to his cub. They refused to budge. Bill only shook his head no, and added more magic to restrain him. Jeremy watched as the mage closed his eyes and his face contorted in concentration with his hands hovered over Jeremy’s body. 

Jeremy didn’t have to wonder what he was doing, he could feel it. The magic wrapped around his body. Not just to restrain him, but also to heal his wounds. Working in concurrent with the spores Karl had dribbled and saturated over his wound. 

As lycan their stamina and prowess to heal was greater than any human. Even without Karl’s assistance or Billy’s magic he’d be completely healed in a week—quicker within days if his strength hadn’t been depleted by taking Dom as a mate. He had exhausted everything he had to save Colin and Dom. What small measure he had replenished after Dom physically accepted him as his mate was quickly diminished in his fight with Karl. The problem was they didn’t have the luxury to wait out a week for him to heal; they needed him now, tonight at full strength.

He felt Dom squeeze his hand. “I’ll go to him. You stay here, let Bills do his Gandalf.”

Without missing a step or losing his concentration, his response light and friendly Billy corrected him. “Told you ‘m not Gandalf.”

It was obvious Dom didn’t see the humor. “No. Be better, Gandalf the White.” Though it was only a small hitch in movement, it was one Jeremy noticed when Billy tensed before his shoulders caved and he gave Dom a slight nod. 

Dom drew his attention by tugging his hand and squeezing as he spoke. “Be right back I’ll go see to our Irish prat.” 

Jeremy opened his mouth to tell Dom, to not tease Colin right now, but what he saw in Dom’s eyes, the love and worry reflected there he quickly swallowed the words. Dom might not fully understand everything about what had happened to him, but he accepted and trusted what he was feeling—allowing the emotions tied to his new bonds, free rein. 

With a knowing nod, Dom’s lips lifted into a smile as he stood, leaving Jeremy to stare after his mate’s back.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

With each step Dom wanted to turn around, to go back and sit with the man he just left behind with Billy. However his promise followed by his own worry and need to see Colin kept him moving forward. 

He had been right there to see the man he woke up with shift then watched in shock as Colin did the same. 

He had nothing to compare it to. Colin had never played in that kind of movie, and what he had just seen them change into was similar, but vastly different from what he had seen in the movie, _American Werewolf in London_. He had seen Colin’s movies especially SWAT numerous times with Orli as they watched looking for material to tease their friend. Colin’s character was Jim Street to the other’s Brian Gamble – the man he woke up with. Gamble wasn’t his real name, Dom knew that, but he couldn’t remember the actor’s name only the character that he had played in SWAT. Dom also remembered he had played the title character in the movie of the same name, Dahmer, but he sure as hell didn’t want to mentally refer to him as that psychopath. The thought was too close to what Elijah insinuated, that he was a monster and what was worse was Dom couldn’t deny Elijah’s accusations. Even now his body ached. Though what he wouldn’t voice was his own reaction of his body’s want, just being close to Gamble had eased Dom’s mind. Then he swallowed hard trying to ignore the immediate need he felt to go back to be by his side. 

Dom could feel Elijah’s heated stare, and dropped his eyes imagining the worse, feeling guilty that Elijah knew what had happened and that he had accepted Gamble’s attention. That he was somehow betraying Elijah and it plagued him. It was ridiculous since he and Elijah weren’t even a couple. Sadly they had never been a couple, but before this he had high hopes that this weekend circumstances would have changed that he and Doodle would have gotten together. 

Obviously that wasn’t going to happen now and the realization pained him, but at the same time what he felt for Gamble, and even Colin somehow filled the emptiness he had before the weekend started. 

Eyes averted and head down to avoid Elijah, his thoughts in a shamble, Dom moved steadily toward the door until he bodily collided into Orli. 

Automatically Dom reached out to steady himself and Orli so they wouldn’t fall. Orli barely reacted and hadn’t moved from where he was standing, still staring blankly at the porch—at Colin. 

The look was achingly familiar. They didn’t really talk about it, but Dom had long suspected Orli knew how he felt about Elijah. From the beginning Orli was a great friend, always there for him. For a long time Dom never thought anything about their teasing or the innuendos. How they’d consistently wound each other up in play, but there were a few times when he wasn’t as drunk as he pretended to be and he’d catch the way Orli would lean into him, touch and gaze at him where their flirting would fall away to something that was more tangible and real. It’d only last a brief moment, he wasn’t even sure if Orli realized it. It didn’t matter; Orli was a friend he loved too much to have any kind of one-night stand to satisfied Orli’s curiosity. Regardless of Orli’s brief responses his elf was engaged to Kate. Not to mention his own heart belonged to Elijah. 

It wasn’t until Colin was in the picture, and he saw those familiar longing looks directed at the Irish pratt that Dom started to question that maybe Orli wasn’t just curious.

Colin appeared to be just as interested in Orli, but somehow they kept getting their signals mixed. Dom was certain they hadn’t gotten together, and tried to help matters by giving Colin an open invitation for the weekend. Dom liked Kate, but for a couple that was supposedly engaged they were rarely together in the same state never mind the same country. They didn’t even share the same address. Dom couldn’t help but wonder if that was the root of their problem. This weekend was supposed to help Colin get with Orli just as he was supposed to be with Elijah. Instead the entire weekend was shot to hell and turned into a nightmare of some weird werewolf movie.

Dom’s gaze shifted and sought out Colin. Amazed that the sulking fur ball was the Irish pratt. Like the other one, Gamble, he had no fear of Colin whether he was in human form or as a werewolf. 

Instead of fear he felt a compelling drive to go to him, to comfort, yet unable to stop himself, Dom glanced over his shoulder eyes seeking out Elijah before his gaze shifted toward the couch where Gamble lay. His view of Gamble’s face was blocked by Billy’s back. Torn guilt continued to plague him for feeling things for a man he didn’t know. 

Under his breath he cursed, _fuck_ , and reached out for Orli’s hand, and tugged. “Come on.”

Opening the screen door with Orli right on his heels; for a moment they stood there side-by-side staring at Colin’s large fury form with his head downcast. From under the furry beast a muffled unconstrained whine escaped into the air.

Dom let Orli go and moved to Colin’s side. Unlike Gamble his feelings for Colin were less confusing. He knew Colin previously, they were already friends, and he did care. The fact that his feelings now had depth, were stronger just wasn’t as scary. He sat down at Colin’s side and scooted in close, his hand going under Colin’s arm burrowing his body close, his hands in constant motion as he started to pet, fingers combing through Colin’s fur. He didn’t question why he needed to be closer. Why he had no fear, or why it felt so good; instead relief poured out of his system. As strange as it sounded there was a familiarity one of comfort similar to what he felt in his mother’s arms and maybe that should have scared him, but it didn’t. 

Dom barely registered that he kept moving until his body was nestled and pressed up against Colin’s side and chest. Not even when Colin’s whine turned into a purr at his touch. Abruptly he felt a shift as Colin’s body stilled. Dom opened his eyes to see he was staring at Orli though Orli wasn’t staring at him, but at Colin. 

He couldn’t explain why when he reached out for Orli’s hand, he just chalked it up to all the zillion things that had happened in the last twenty-four hours that he couldn’t explain. Orli willingly accepted his hand and let himself be guided, as Dom brought his hand up in-between him and Colin. The position forced Orli to scoot in closer. On cue, as if a director signaled them, they both started to caress Colin’s fur.

Colin’s low purr perked up in volume, and vibrated. The sound brought a smile to his lips. He felt Colin’s reaction seconds before he registered the screen door’s slam as it was opened and closed. 

The timber of Karl’s voice broke the tranquility. “Dom, you all right?”

Dom turned his head to speak. “Odd question, yeah?”

“True, but no less sincere.”

Orli suddenly blurted out, “Why hasn’t he changed back?”

Dom watched as Karl straightened standing ridged then suddenly he deflated. His head bowed and grabbing the back of his neck worriedly, his sigh audible. “He did too much, saving Dom. He’s fiercely strong, but still a cub and too young for that many shifts in one day. He needs to regain the strength to shift back. It’ll be awhile. However it’s not going to matter we’re going need him to stay as he is. They’re going to be back, and he needs to stay in this form as a wolf.”

Dom didn’t bother to hide the venom in his tone. “You’re not going to turn him over then?”

Karl bristled at his question then shook his head. “Dom, if I was going to do that I would have already. Granted it was stupid for such a young cub to sire you, even if he saved your life. He’s one of mine now, like you, Orli and the rest of the fellowship. They’ll have to come through me before touching any of you.”

“It’s true then? All of this is because of you?”

“That I marked you, yes. It was a mistake to not mark you as pack. Not a mistake I’ll make again; you can trust me on that.”

Dom couldn’t stop himself when he burst out laughing at the irony. As his laughter trailed off he didn’t hide the bitterness he felt. “Trust, really? You want me—any of us to trust you, now? That’s a good one Karl. We did you know, thought you were one of us, part of the fellowship extended our friendship— _trusted your kiwi ass!_ But what did we get in return, huh? I’ll tell you what; you marked us as insufficient roadkill. I barely understand what the fuck is going on, but I got that, what those fucks said. Understand what you are, what Colin is. You made the choice decided we weren’t worth more. Yet you want us, me, to trust you, that’s bloody grand of you.”

Karl’s said his name where it came out like a warning.

Dismissively, Dom shifted, turning his head into Colin’s side. Still seething with hurt, he lowered his voice projecting just enough he knew Karl would easily hear him. “Really don’t want to hear anything you have to say.”

Silence followed, but Dom refused to look up to see Karl’s response. However he didn’t have long to wait. Karl’s tone was low, almost casual as he spoke. “Alright, for now and under the circumstances I’ll give you some latitude. But I’m not going anywhere, Dom.” Karl paused a moment the weight of his words, the depth of meaning increased as he continued. “These cubs might be your Sire, your mate, but you were _mine_ first, and they’re mine now—just as you are. _My pack_ …” 

The words _my pack_ rang with meaning in Dom’s head. 

“And Dominic I’m the fucking Alpha, your Alpha. My word is law; one you can trust.” A chill trailed down Dom’s back even after Karl left, the screen door slamming in his wake. Whether it was out of fear or excitement, Dom couldn’t say instead he closed his mouth and tried to shut down forbidden thoughts as easily as he burrowed safely against Colin’s side.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Elijah continued to stare absentmindedly in the wake of Dom’s absence. He wanted to be angry with Dom, but he couldn’t. However he couldn’t deny the sting of Dom’s rejection hurt. The fact is he shouldn’t be upset not after he prayed to every divinity in existence just for Dom to be alive, and it was granted—Dom was alive. He should be grateful, and Elijah was. Only it did nothing to stop the rumbling of fear in the pit of his stomach that somehow he was losing Dom. 

Hannah was the one who got them here. Although somewhere along the way he didn’t need her to tell him, Elijah knew Dom was alive, he could feel it in his gut. However it did nothing to change his fear, or dim any of the danger Elijah felt. Yet instinct was telling him they were running out of time and worse that the outcome of Dom’s fate could tilt in any direction changing everything. 

Shortly after Hannah’s initial vision of seeing Dom brutally attacked, it was like a window opened. At first he had been too distraught, and hadn’t noticed the warning pings that he was losing control until it was too late. 

Being near his sister had cut into him opening a floodgate of emotions, all of them colliding. The pain he initially felt was abrupt yet lingered to dissipate agonizingly slow. Elijah felt out of control, drowning. Instinctively he reached out and gained strength from Hannah and Viggo, even ciphering strength from Orli and Sean until he was able to contain some control.

When they finally arrived at Colin’s everything had spiraled. By the time Karl arrived Elijah had picked up the images of Dom being raped—scenes that repeatedly played in his mind. It sickened Elijah to his core, but even as he watched it happen within his mind, he felt the perpetrator—beast’s emotions. The contradiction it felt, the desperation of his actions, of how it tried to save Dom’s life. 

Elijah waited holding his breath, remembering in detail everything he saw, all of the emotions he felt from that beast, its pain. How it had mirrored Elijah’s own emotions of when Dom had turned away from him. 

Elijah followed and watched as Dom pushed Orli down to sit down next to Colin then sat down himself on Colin’s other side. 

Anxious Elijah wanted to go over and forcibly pull Dom away, to safely whisk him away. 

Interrupting Hannah’s hand brushed against him, as she tried to get his attention. When it didn’t work she demanded. “When?” 

He pulled away. “Don’t.” 

“Don’t? What the fuck Lijah, either you felt or saw something to make you believe Dom was ra…”

“I said _**don’t!**_ I don’t want to talk about it.”

Unfazed Hannah moved and stepped in front of him; her hands reached out and spanned his face. Pain and worry etched in her features. “I’m not asking you to talk about it. What you said, it wasn’t a guess, Lijah, you knew. I’m not asking for details, but I need to know how you knew?”

He tried to turn away, but she firmly held his face, her eyes imploring him to answer.

Guilt assaulted him; he should have told her a long time ago that she wasn’t alone. She was never alone not when he knew it was more than intuition that had guided him from role after role. But he didn’t. His fear always held him back and he couldn’t tell her the truth. Elijah was already considered different, strange, gifted. Most of the time, he could contribute any of these attributes to being an actor. It was a profession where he was allowed and encouraged to stand out—be odd. 

No longer able to hide the truth, he met Hannah’s gaze head on. 

At the revelation she was able to read in his eyes Hannah jerked back and asked, “How long?”

Shamed Elijah pathetically lowered his eyes, forcibly swallowed against a coat of dryness. “I… I don’t know.” Swallowing past another lump he continued, “A long time, before mom took us to LA the first time.”

At Hannah’s audible gasp, he looked up in time to see his sister’s face contort in shock, pain, and betrayal at his disclosure forgetting everything else. 

She pulled away from him, brushing his hands away as he tried to stop her. His voice cracked, “I’m sorry… it wasn’t, I…” He couldn’t find the words because anything he could say right now would be a lie. 

Utter disbelief colored her words. “All this time?” Slowly she shook her head staring at him as if he was a stranger then she walked away.

He couldn’t move as his stomach dropped, his head pounded with a new headache. It pained him, he wanted to go after her, but what could he say. The fact was he was selfish; had purposely let her think she was alone, a freak when it was him, he was the freak.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Sean refused to let go of Viggo and pulled him up as he stood to face Karl. “How long?”

Confused Karl asked. “What?”

“How long do we have? They’re going to be back right? We need to leave, get the hell out of here, run?”

“Can’t, they’re watching. Besides it’d break pack protocol.”

“What? Fuck protocol! We need to get out of here; otherwise we don’t stand a chance. We’re not like you! They’ll tear us apart.”

Karl held his gaze. Sean suddenly felt a shift, Karl’s superiority, and watched as the corners of his mouth lifted, a patient response like he was being entertained by a young child before he spoke. “Pack protocol is the only thing keeping you alive.”

“You care to explain to us non mons…” The word monstrosities almost slipped out before Sean connected who he was saying it to. Then suddenly Karl stepped in closer tilting his head demanding an explanation. 

“Non, what Sean?” Sean felt Viggo’s clasp tightened and yank his arm to pull him back from Karl. Out of fear or recklessness, Sean stood his ground and watched as Karl’s eyes shimmered with a tinge of gold bleeding into his blue eyes. Instead of cowering at the danger Karl represented, Sean’s anger surfaced as he faced Karl.

“Monstrosities, beasts, werewolves… take your damn pick; I don’t know what the _**fuck**_ you are. What I do know is we’re in danger, and it turns out you’re the reason. You were the one who endangered all of us. That Dom would be dead if those two hadn’t intervened. I also know you lied to us, put us in danger, and yet you want us to listen to you? To trust you, is that what you expect?” 

Angry Karl closed the gap, starring Sean down.

It was Viggo who interrupted. “Stop it both of you. We have to work together, trust each other.”

“Trust…” That was all Sean got out before Karl’s hand shifted into a paw and was wrapped around his throat squeezing, pulling him in closer.

Sean could taste Karl’s breath, saw his nostrils flare, his eyes glittering like he was about to shift. 

Viggo was at his side and in Karl’s face. Though he spoke under his breath, Viggo’s words were deadly as he quietly demanded. “Karl, let him go!”

Slowly Karl complied and his grip shifted back to human as fingers eased up the pressure. His thumb swept up over Sean’s lips. “Knew you were a dominating cuss and any other time—to anyone else I’d approve, especially to protect those you love and care about, but to me no… You’re just a human cub. Vulnerable and breakable, very breakable—understand?” 

Though Karl left him room to breathe, his hold remained tight leaving Sean nowhere to look but directly into Karl’s face. 

It was over emphasizing the point to ensure he did understand. Swallowing hard, Sean struggled to nod, but Karl’s hold prevented even that small measure of movement.

“Are ye done aggrandizing yourself, I think they get it. We all get it you’re the Alpha.”

Sean was stunned when Karl abruptly rolled his eyes, his hold suddenly more like a caress as he growled out Billy’s name. With a bit of clarity Sean realized Karl had been posturing. As if to confirm it he felt Karl affectionately squeeze his neck before he pushed him away and let go offering a bit of space between them.

Billy stood projecting his voice so everyone could hear him. “Aye, let me remind everyone, I was the one that pushed Karl to mark everyone as only human. Elijah was right I was arrogant and didn’t understand what the consequences would be. You can all blame me for this, when it’s over—when we’re safe. Until then we need to work together to get out of this, alive.”

Billy turned to Karl. “How long before they come back?”

Karl shrugged, and pondered the question before he answered. “Tonight, just after dark.” He turned to Sean addressing his earlier question. “They left at least a half a dozen of them out there to make sure no one escapes alive. Pack protocol dictates we’re safe until both Alphas’ parley. Break the protocol; you’re free game for retribution. To be hunted and killed.” Karl’s hand reached out softly caressing his cheek, his eyes imploring the seriousness of his next words. “I can’t let that happen, you wouldn’t stand a chance against them. None of you would.”

Slowly Sean nodded, accepting Karl’s word. “Alright what do we do then?”

Karl looked around the room as he addressed everyone, his voice heavy stressed with meaning. “We make a stand together, as a pack it’s our only chance.”

Numb with fear, Sean barely felt Viggo’s fingers lace with his squeezing his hand. Letting him know he wasn’t alone. He nodded understanding, but his fear didn’t ease. Ultimately he wasn’t afraid for himself, but for everyone else—especially Viggo.


	5. Chapter 5

[](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/aloha%20final%20art/?action=view&current=B1.jpg)

Once Karl stated they needed to make a stand together as a pack Karl took note of everyone’s reaction and immediately noticed those who didn’t make the connection of what he was saying. He could have clarified himself, pushed to make them understand, but decided to give them a short reprieve. Knowing they’d understand soon enough. 

Billy was the first to start as he gathered Viggo, Hannah, and Elijah to work with him. Surprisingly there seemed to be some animosity between the siblings, and each appeared hesitant to work alongside Billy. It was Viggo, who kept everyone on track and pushed Billy to take the lead to feed off of their combined energy as he started to weave protection spells. The first batch of spells focused on the perimeter to act as a force field surrounding the house, creating a temporary sanctuary behind its invisible walls. 

Problem was as they had seen earlier with Orlando the lycans in the other pack also had magic, the power to push; to manipulate a human into doing something against their will. Worst case scenario they’d be able to manipulate his humans, those without magic, leaving Orlando and Sean the most vulnerable.

He hated to do it, but Karl forced himself to sit down and meditate. He needed to center himself before he attempted to correct their marks and make them pack. Although he could simplify things by just upgrading their mark from human-pet to human-pack, but even as the thought crossed his mind his beast immediately rejected it. He had made the mistake of leaving them vulnerable and it almost cost Dom his life. To mark any of them less than full pack would belie what he feels for each of them and frankly add insult to injury. 

However there were consequences. What it’d mean to them not to mention it would be another manipulation by not telling them the consequences of a full mark. Though under the circumstances Karl knew it could be their only chance to survive. If any one of them was injured even freshly marked with their bodies changing they’d have a higher rate of survival to weather against a lycan’s attack. In flux their bodies able to accept his spores in order to heal—no longer human, but they wouldn’t be lycan either.

Over the years whatever arguments Karl had with himself about whether he made the right decision when he marked Dom human-pet instead of pack—it all changed the moment the mark’s magic called on him. From that moment he knew he’d have to take drastic measures if there was any chance to save Dom. He’d had every intention to do whatever it took to save Dom. However it was taken out of his hands when he discovered the other alpha had marked Dom. 

It was during the fight when Karl pushed the alpha into submission; initially his bite was only to force the young alpha to submit. However once he tasted the other alpha’s blood, Karl realized he was too late to claim Dom. Drowning under his beast’s jealousy, fear and worry, Karl did what his beast demanded, to insure he wouldn’t lose Dom—he marked the other alpha. Allowing his beast to do the unthinkable and dropped his back incisors to sink in further into his skin, shooting secretions to mark the alpha as his cub. 

It was unheard of. Something he shouldn’t have been able to do—yet he did—instinctively knowing it’d be the only way to keep Dom close to him without outright challenging the alpha. A challenge, Karl was sure that’d end fatally for the younger alpha and in return knew he’d end up having Dom’s hatred for killing his mate. Karl could only be thankful he had enough control over his beast to not disrespect Jeremy’s Originator. Where he conceded the Alpha’s right and placed his mark on the young alpha alongside and just below the original alpha’s mark. Already Karl had rationalized it had been his right, to reward the young alpha and adopt Jeremy as his cub, in some fashion like a father-in-law. 

Though once they made it out of this situation, Karl knew the one he’d really have to convince would be Jeremy’s Originator and Sire.

Clenching his jaw, Karl forced himself to think of the here and now. That he needed to prepare to do the unthinkable – to claim each of them not only as his pack, but with full rights. Though Karl cringed at the very idea of not giving them a right to decide, he also knew he’d rather face decades of their hatred rather than leave them defenseless to die. 

Shaking the morbid thoughts Karl concentrated on the task at hand. With Jeremy already marked that left the other eight to be marked. Opening his eyes he knew where he needed to start with the most vulnerable within the pack, the humans with no magic: Sean and Orli. 

Karl glanced out to the porch. Dealing with Orlando meant he had to deal with the young cub. Though it was something he needed to do, he’d rather not start with Orli. Turning around he sought out Sean. Sean had his back to him, but Viggo caught his gaze and returned his stare. From the look Viggo was giving him, he understood what Karl intended to do. 

Karl didn’t wait as he stood and strolled over. Sean finally realized he’d lost Viggo’s attention and turned Karl’s way.

Intuitively Viggo stated, “You’re going to correct your mistakes.” 

Karl offered Viggo a smile and nodded, silently answering him.

“What?” Sean glanced back and forth between them. “Your mistakes? You mean the marks?” then demanded, “how exactly do you plan on doing that?”

Karl couldn’t stop himself when he replied. “With a bite.” Enjoying Sean’s quick response as his eyes widened comically in fear. 

Dryly, Viggo asked, “You intend on biting all of us?”

Karl only nodded, watching as Viggo comforted Sean. It didn’t last as Sean realized what Viggo said, and correctly interpreted what it’d mean for him, but also Viggo. 

Watching them interact, especially now that they were consciously aware of what they actually felt for each other, there were no subtle or hidden meanings behind the way they reached out to touch and comfort each other. Karl felt the familiar pang of loss for Phillip. Observing their open concern, love, and protectiveness should have been bitter—painful. But he found himself coming back to Sean. There was something about the man, his mannerisms the way he projected his feelings, the way he held himself, the fierce protectiveness he had over Viggo.

Belated Karl realized a door had opened—that Sean’s actions resonated and somehow pushed open memories of Phillip, intimate memories Karl had locked away after Phillip’s death. The unexpected bombardment of memories shocked Karl, for a moment he had to steel himself afraid it’d crippled him.

However as quickly as the images of his Sire came, emotional memories followed of how Phillip did everything within his power to protect Karl even to his death. It reinforced what he didn’t have the time to do: indulge in the nostalgic memories—he needed to protect the pack around him, his pack!

Forcibly shoving the memories away, Karl opened his eyes to see Sean’s green eyes boring into him. Karl wasn’t sure what he was projecting, but whatever Sean saw in his eyes, his initial hostility gave way to something softer as he asked. “Why a bite? Wouldn’t that make _us_ one of you?” Though what Karl saw in Sean’s eyes conflicted with the tone his voice captured. What Karl heard was an undisguised disdain in Sean’s voice when he used the word _us_ , making it abundantly clear to Karl how Sean actually felt about him now that he knew the truth of his nature.

He shouldn’t have been surprised; instead he was hurt, yet being this close to Sean looking into his eyes Karl still couldn’t let the man die not if he could help it. Shoving his emotions aside, Karl stepped in closer. 

Sean held his ground; Karl could only admire the man’s fortitude. “The initial mark I made on you and the others was as one of my human’s, something that was created only by my touch. To others a human mark only indicates a cared for pet. In a pack of lycans, humans are pets that come and go— easily die out.”

He heard Viggo’s involuntary gasp, watched Sean’s eyes narrow when he referred to them as his pets—watched as his disbelief turned then deepened to disgust. “Out of respect, if we had the time, I could mark each of you as my pack without biting, but we don’t have that luxury. Right now we’re surrounded, tonight once we parley, and I refuse to give them Colin. They will attack and go after the weakest first—humans. Any human-pets would be the most vulnerable; it’d indicate that I don’t care enough about what happens to them.” Karl held his breath before he spoke, hoping his words wouldn’t turn out to be a lie. “However I won’t force my mark; it has to be your choice.” 

Karl stepped in closer, their noses a mere inch away, his breath ghosted over Sean’s face. “My mark distinctly placed, here…” Sean jumped as he felt Karl’s finger run just under his neck by his jugular. “Of course you do have a choice… yes or no, to willingly accept and submit to my bite.”

Sean held his ground even though Karl felt the shivers of fear or maybe excitement run through Sean’s body. Boldly Sean asked him, “You didn’t answer the question.” 

Not sure what the question was Karl only lifted a brow, to silently inquire. 

Sean swallowed, bolstering his stance. “Is that going to make us one of you?”

Although Karl had no intention of disclosing what the new mark would mean. He waited a half a second before deciding to stick as close to the truth as he could. “No. It’s not like the movies where you get turned with one bite. It’s a bit more complicated. Ultimately to turn you I’d have to shift into my beast. No this would be me biting you in this form marking you my pack.” He held Sean’s gaze and waited.

It was Viggo who answered first. “Alright we’ll do it.” Sean turned toward Viggo clearly surprised. Viggo returned Sean’s stare answering. “We both will.”

Then addressing Sean, Viggo told him. “I’m not going to take a chance on losing you—not now. We’ll both do it, all right?”

Sean’s body answered as he immediately leaned into Viggo, and nodded before his voice followed to confirm Viggo’s decision. “All right then.” 

Sean turned back to Karl. “I’ll go first.”

Despite his quivering stomach Karl smirked and answered, “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

At his response, Sean nervously licked his lips, and then bravely faced him looking him square in the eyes. “What do you want me to do?”

“Simple, submit.” He watched, nostrils flaring when Sean nodded and then lowered his eyes. He almost laughed, wanted to tell Sean that his submission was a mental barrier not a physical one, but he enjoyed the sight of Sean’s commitment too much. Overly excited, his stomach clenched nervously with butterflies as he inhaled Sean’s scent. His thumb swept over the spot he was going mark. Instinctively he moved, lips brushing over Sean’s skin as he inhaled deeper, his beast raged with sudden desire. He wanted Sean. 

The want was thick and heavy driving him to move, his tongue lapped over Sean’s skin then nipped at the skin pulling. Hearing Sean’s moan was followed by a guttural curse; it brought him up short a reminder of where he was and what he was doing. That he had his hands on Sean holding him close. Opening his eyes he was surprised to see Viggo, openly staring at him. What surprised him more instead of a heated flare of jealousy that he had expected to see, what he saw in Viggo’s eyes was an odd mix of concern and curiosity intersected with longing.

He was further stunned when he caught a whiff of arousal—Viggo’s and Sean’s. He inhaled memorizing their scents. He didn’t know what to make of Viggo’s arousal. Sean’s he understood, he knew what humans experienced under the touch of a lycan, but Viggo he hadn’t touched, yet. Regardless Karl didn’t stop in his task as he continued to tongue bath Sean’s skin. 

Viggo held his ground and didn’t waver, not even when Karl’s teeth started to lengthen. Unfazed Viggo moved in closer almost pressing into Sean’s back. Viggo’s hand swept up to soothingly caress Sean’s back, as he quietly shushed him. Murmuring nonsense in Sean’s ear, though his eyes never left Karl’s and they stayed like that, close—intimate. 

It was only when Viggo nodded that Karl realized what he had done, that he had waited for Viggo’s permission before he bit into Sean.

Stunned at the realization, even more when he felt Viggo’s fingers card through his hair as he gently pushed him forward and his teeth sank into Sean’s neck. Instinctively he responded his back teeth sank in deeper anchoring to create the mark he needed. To mark Sean as his until death making Sean the first human in his newly formed pack. 

Once he created the mark his teeth retracted and he started to pull up cleaning the wound, coating it thickly with his saliva to heal. Coming back to himself, aware of his surroundings Karl realized he had closed his eyes. Viggo’s fingers were still entangled in his hair, caressing him in slow steady strokes. 

With a last lick Karl pulled back. Sean moaned at his absence and immediately leaned forward to close the small gap. Viggo chuckled, pressing Sean’s body in, but maneuvered Sean a bit more to the side as he took Sean’s previous position and aligned his body, chest to chest with Karl’s body. His eyes twinkled in amusement; eyebrows lifted in an exaggerating gesture extending a silent challenge. 

Karl didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t even articulate his feelings, but Viggo was definitely putting him off center. Pushing at things he had locked away years ago with Phillips death. When he thought of Phillip, Viggo’s hand was suddenly there and pressed against his cheek silently demanding he look at Viggo.

Karl did, gazing deeply into Viggo’s eyes. His heart beat faster, it was odd that he felt so young, like a cub, yet he didn’t feel threatened. Viggo’s thumb swept across his cheek; the gesture was sweet, innocent and seductive rolled into one. On impulse he knew Viggo wasn’t challenging him. Something his beast already knew and only rattled inside his chest in its want to taste both of them. 

Viggo’s hand slid to cup around his neck pulling him in closer, maneuvering him until Viggo’s words were whispered against his ear sending shivers of excitement throughout his body. “It’s my turn.”

Karl shuddered and inhaled Viggo’s scent; the arousal around him was overwhelming as Viggo pressed in closer while Sean did the same to his back. Sean’s hand rubbed soothingly up and down his side his weight solid, comforting as Sean pushed him against Viggo; the other hand mirroring what Viggo had done earlier, threaded through his hair encouragingly pressing him forward even as his teeth sank into Viggo’s skin to mark him as pack.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Billy openly watched as Karl marked Sean and Viggo. He should have been surprised to see the intimacy between the three of them. However after he’d arrived, and helped Viggo shield himself; he had seen glimpses - premonitions of the three of them together intimately. So he wasn’t surprised unlike Elijah apparently was. He almost wanted to laugh out loud at the mock reaction of shocked innocence, although Elijah was anything but innocent. 

Something Billy had figured out only by accident was how gifted Elijah was, and how vast that gift was. It wasn’t until Elijah had dropped his shield, emotionally battered between what he had seen and interpreted as Dom being raped to Dom’s acceptance of his perceived attacker—Jeremy. It was only then that Billy was able to see the full extent of Elijah’s gifts. 

Once Billy was over his shock, he realized how powerful Elijah was. Just taking into account the strength of his shield, the unique way Elijah had built and layered the protective shield around him—its resilient strength had protected Elijah leaving his powers undetected by everyone around him. 

Not that the shield was doing him any good at the moment—Elijah was distracted and too emotional to erect the shield’s walls. Right now under the vulnerability of his current state, Billy knew what to look for and could easily see each layer and the full extent of Elijah’s gifts including areas the boy hadn’t tapped into. It was staggering, but Billy knew with training, in time he had no doubt that Elijah’s power would rival his own. 

He also saw what all three of them, Hannah, and Viggo had seen years ago when they started filming, that Dom and Elijah were destined to be together. Dom’s new status as a werewolf didn’t change the vision he had of them being together, but what he didn’t see was Jeremy in that picture. 

His stomach clenched at the implication. He had just spent over an hour casting spells to heal and strengthen the alpha who had risked his life in order to save Dom. 

During the process, Billy was able to touch the man’s thoughts and more importantly his beast’s emotions. He’d discovered the depth of Jeremy’s love for his cub Colin. It was what ultimately drove Jeremy to mate with Dom. How both sides: his human and beast were consciously fully committed to mate with Dom. 

However now that they were mated Dominic’s safety was prominent, edging out his cub and more important Jeremy’s own life.

Jeremy more than proved his worth in Billy’s eyes, that he had risked his life to save both Colin and Dom; all because of his own stupidity when he refused to allow Karl to mark them as anything but human. Then Jeremy turned around and sacrificed his life again when he fought and lost to Karl. Billy had no idea when it was happening in real time, but as it replayed in a vision from Jeremy’s memory, he understood what was happening. What it’d mean in terms of lycan law. The social structural of their packs, Billy finally had to concede their dynamics were far more intricate than he had believed. 

Once he tapped into the memory, Billy didn’t need Jeremy to tell him what he was thinking, of what and why he made his choices. Billy could see it unfold, and this time he was able to understand the consequences of what he was seeing—each move was calculated with one objective to save Dom and Colin.

Billy winced when he compared and replayed the visions: seeing the fight with Karl from Jeremy’s prospective, knowing and tasting the truth, inside Jeremy’s soul and into his beast, against the premonition he had of Dom’s future that Jeremy wasn’t in. When he thought of Jeremy in the future with Dom or Colin nothing came to him only blackness. 

“Huh, thought you were a better actor?” Billy turned and moved toward the choked voice then paled suddenly feeling guilty when he saw Jeremy staring at him. 

The man was where he left him on the couch, his battered body healing barely conscious yet he offered a smile. “You’re fucking transparent.” He started to laugh; it quickly turned into a cough. A second later he was at Jeremy’s side offering to help him sit up.

Jeremy grabbed Billy’s arm, staring into his eyes before he could glance away. “At least you’ll know the truth.”

Startled Billy looked in the man’s blue eyes.

“It wasn’t exactly a one way deal you know—the visions. I might not be as old or experienced as Karl, but I’m not exactly a cub either I know how to shield my thoughts from a mage even with this thick noggin.” He tapped his skull emphasizing his point. 

Surprised Billy just stared at him wide-eyed. He had no idea werewolf’s had such a power, but kicked himself when he thought about it further—why he was never able to really read Karl. Cursing on the obvious oversight, Billy started to erect a shield, closing whatever he had accidentally revealed.

Undisturbed by Billy’s actions, Jeremy shrugged. “I needed you to know. It’s not like I don’t know who you are. Well the actor you, anyways. Another one of the famed hobbits; you’re Pippen, the one who sang. Good voice by the way. Read about how close you guys were, how close you are with Dom. If…” Jeremy reached for his hand, and squeezed. “If things don’t go my way, I’m grateful he’ll be taken care of, to be with someone he loves and he really loves Elijah.” He paused as he thought of something then laughed; it came out more like a jagged gasp that turned into a cough. Clearing his throat, he stated seriously. “Have to be dead not to see how much Elijah loves him back.”

Billy closed his eyes inhaling, his heart aching that he caused this. Jeremy squeezed his hand again. “Tell me, my cub… do you see him, when this is over? He’s going to be okay, and live right? Like Dom?” Billy swallowed, words caught in his throat. Instead he turned toward the door where Dom and Orli sat with the large beast that was Colin. He took notice of how both Dom and Orli leaned into Colin’s body. Then he saw Colin in his human body being consoled by Orli. Billy closed his eyes, nodding his voiced cracked, as he solemnly answered “Aye,” unable to face the man he had unintentionally condemned to death.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Elijah couldn’t stop staring as Karl marked Sean then Viggo. It took him a moment before he closed his mouth. He had suspected there was something a spark between Sean and Viggo, but Karl. Especially now that they knew what Karl was… Almost involuntarily Elijah shuddered with disgust realizing he’d have to tolerate the same and accept Karl’s mark. If he could he’d rather tell Karl to go fuck off, but knew that wasn’t an option. 

Elijah shifted his gaze back to Dom. His decision to comply had nothing to do with their current plan of defense, but rather because he couldn’t stand the idea of being alone, to leave Dom. And right now that’s where he was, alone. He stood on the outside separated from Dom and regardless of what was going to happen or even what already had happened… he swallowed, and tried to push away the visions he had seen. 

He didn’t lie exactly when he accused Jeremy of rape, he saw it. One vision after another hit him, of Jeremy violating Dom. Thrusting deep, coming inside of Dom’s unconscious body that laid draped over Colin’s still form. What he didn’t say was he also knew why Jeremy was doing it. Knew what Karl tried to tell him that it wasn’t rape, that Jeremy was doing the only thing he could to save Dom’s life. Even when he was in his beast’s form, Jeremy was gentle, marking Dom as his mate. Elijah felt Jeremy’s desperation, the growth of his love as he continued to mark Dom long past the point of his own safety. 

Elijah couldn’t deny he was grateful, to Jeremy and Colin, grateful that Dom was alive, but it did nothing to dim the heat of his _jealousy_. Elijah never felt so lost and hurt. The fact was, he was steadily losing Dom and he didn’t know how to stop that bitter truth.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

It was only after Billy told Jeremy about Colin’s fate; did the young alpha stop fighting and allow the magic to lull him to sleep in order to regain some strength. Though they both knew it wouldn’t be enough. Not that Karl had done any real damage, but Jeremy was weak had already depleted his energy by mating and healing Dom. Too weak to shift, forced him to stay in human form leaving him vulnerable. What he needed was time to heal properly. The problem was they were running out of time. 

Billy already knew there was no way Jeremy would survive another fight. He wasn’t sure what to do. To just sit back and let it happen seemed _wrong_. Karl was right if Jeremy hadn’t added his strength and mated with Dom, been powerful enough to heal Dom and pull his own cub back they’d all be dead. 

And Jeremy was strong, it was in his line; a heritage that he had passed on to Colin and to Dom. 

_Heritage, lineage,_ the words rolled around his head as Billy looked at Karl. He knew Karl’s Sire had died and that Karl was alone. It had been the main reason he fought Karl to mark them only as human—it was his fear and ignorance that Karl would lose control and want them as a pack purely to make them subservient to Karl. Why he fought so fiercely against Karl’s instinct.

It’s only now that Billy started to understand how wrong he was; that being pack actually made an individual stronger not weaker as he had believed.

Looking down at Jeremy, even in his weaken condition sound asleep, the alpha had the strength to shield his mind. 

Under hooded lashes Billy glanced around the room before closing his eyes and he ran through the memories he had lifted from Jeremy earlier. It didn’t take him long to find the signature of Jeremy’s Sire.

It was a long shot, but one Jeremy deserved, and it was the only thing Billy could think of and offer the young man. He had done a similar spell for Karl, to warn him if any of his marked was in danger. Only then he had Karl right there and had just touched the man to anchor the spell. This time, the spell had no direction. It’d be a risky like a message in a bottle being thrown out to sea hoping someone and the right someone would find it. It’d be a gamble, one Billy decided to take, directing the spell’s net out to the mainland’s coast, with a slim hope that it’d reach Jeremy’s alpha in time. 

Squatting down on the floor, Billy crossed his legs and concentrated. After pulling what information he could about Jeremy’s Sire, Billy clasped Jeremy’s hand, adding an energy signature hoping Jeremy’s Sire would recognize it as his cub. Focused Billy started to weave his magic, strengthening each strand to stretch out toward the Alpha lycan.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Elijah closed his eyes, his energy drawn to the flare of magic above him. It was easy to recognize the signature of Billy’s magic. However what was odd, it wasn’t a protection spell as he had expected. It took Elijah a moment to realize it was some kind of seeking spell, then another moment to pick up what Billy was seeking.

Opening his eyes, Elijah looked around him to see if Hannah or Viggo had felt it, but neither of them seem to sense what Billy was doing. Even Karl appeared unaware. Suspicious, he turned his attention back to Billy. It was then he noticed how Billy clasped Jeremy’s hand.

Unable to read their thoughts Elijah focused on the spell Billy cast, it lay naked above him, gathering energy. Biting on his thumbnail, Elijah tried to decipher out how he could read the spells intent. 

Quietly Elijah sat down in a chair across from them, and drew his knees up, closing his eyes, resting his head on them; his focus entirely on the spell that danced above him. With ease Billy effectively shielded himself although what he couldn’t do was cloak the spell from anyone else capable of reading its energy. Instinctively Elijah knew enough not to interfere or break the spell. Instead he allowed his energy to follow the stream, to ride it trying to determine what Billy was doing. He knew it had to do with Jeremy, could feel bits of information about the man within the stream. 

He didn’t trust Billy and because of Jeremy’s connection to Dom, Elijah had to know. Digging deeper, Elijah latched onto the information Billy was trying to send. It was an SOS to Jeremy’s alpha. Abruptly Elijah was hit with the vision Billy had, Jeremy would die trying to save them—saving Dom and Colin.

Stunned Elijah abruptly let go, his energy clasping back into himself. 

Startled Elijah stared back at Billy then he shifted his gaze to Jeremy’s still frame. Jeremy was going to die. Stunned, Elijah’s heart leapt with joy that he was going to have Dom back—Dom would be free of the werewolf. As quickly as he thought of it, he realized how selfish he was being, knowing that Jeremy’s death would devastate Dom. 

Jeremy was why he had been so jealous. Although they were relative strangers, what Dom felt for Jeremy being his mate, he loved him freely. Dom’s reaction, Elijah couldn’t deny how much it hurt. Not only was it fast, but to know Dom was that connected and loved someone that fiercely when it wasn’t him. 

The truth was Elijah didn’t want Jeremy in the picture however he didn’t want the man’s death nor did he want to cause Dom any further pain… at the awareness, Elijah’s chest hurt. He knew he wouldn’t be able to face Dom if he didn’t do something. He couldn’t play ignorance and disregard Billy’s attempt; he loved Dom too much—far more than his jealousy.

He had to do something, for Dom’s sake and he had to do it now.

Glancing overhead, Elijah finally understood, Billy was trying to seek out Jeremy’s Sire by throwing out a net hoping to catch his attention. It wasn’t enough. They’d need to narrow the field down. If they knew who his Sire was. Glancing at Jeremy, Elijah realized he was still protecting Dom and Colin using shields to prevent them from suspecting the depth of his weakness—why, he wouldn’t make it through another battle. 

Besides Billy had already tried, if he or Billy pushed too hard it’d only injure the man’s shield and break him further. There was no point looking toward Dom, he didn’t know anything about the man other than what he felt. Then Elijah glanced at Colin— maybe.

With a single focus Elijah concentrated and quietly made a suggestion. Then he watched as it took root before he tried to push for an answer. It had been a technique he had used in auditions to ferret out what the casting agents were looking for. Images, thoughts, phrases all geared to help him secure a role. Thankfully Colin was distracted and he was able to easily pick up the name Jeff and the image of Jeremy’s cell phone beside a bed.

Quietly Elijah stood and walked to the back of the house. He stopped in the hallway knowing that he’d find the bed rumbled from what he seen in his vision where Jeremy took Dom over and over. Before he opened the door, he inhaled almost gagging on the lingering scent of semen. Knowing it’d be heavier on the other side of the door; Elijah held his breath and pushed the door open. Ignoring the bed and the images that taunted him, Elijah spotted Jeremy’s cell just as he had seen from Colin’s mind beside the bed on the night table.

Unexpectedly the image changed and he saw Dom wake up. He gasped seeing how Dom eagerly pushed back accepting Jeremy’s cock and his claim. Swallowing the pain he felt Elijah grabbed the phone and dashed out of the room shutting the door behind him. Panting feverishly as he tried in vain to mentally shut out the images, and purposely ignored his own crude reaction as his cock hardened under the images. 

Forcibly pushing himself forward, Elijah flipped the cell open and hit contacts, scrolling down the names until he found Jeffery Dean Morgan—thankfully there was only one Jeff listed. Hitting dial he waited anxiously for Jeff to answer.

He didn’t have long to wait or even wonder if he’d made a mistake since the man who picked up had caller ID, drawling out a friendly, “Cub, what’s going on? Are you all right?”

Elijah inhaled as panic took over. A second later although the man sounded calm, he asked, “Who is this?” Seconds or minutes passed Elijah couldn’t say, but his stomach dropped when he heard the alpha’s threatening growl.

Elijah swallowed and stuttered out, “Jeff?” It was low, but Elijah heard the audible gasp. “It’s Jeff right, and you’re Jeremy’s Alpha?”

Immediately the man demanded, “And you are?”

Although he didn’t confirm being Jeremy’s alpha, he also didn’t deny it. Elijah exhaled in relief, only for it to be quickly replaced by nervous fear as he now had to explain why he was calling in the first place—to deliver news that Jeremy was hurt. And worse that he saw Billy’s vision where Jeremy died protecting Colin and Dom. It was a gamble since he didn’t know the man, but Elijah was betting Jeff would be one tenth as protective and loved Jeremy, at least as much as he’d seen and felt from Jeremy in regards Colin and Dom. Though scared Elijah bit the bullet, and pushed ahead, stumbling over his words. “I, it doesn’t matter… we’re at Colin’s place in Hawaii. He’s going to need you, they both will. But it’s Jeremy, he’s hurt. I saw it, he’ll die. He’s too weak from saving Colin and mating with Dom, then fighting Karl, he won’t… he’ll shift when he shouldn’t and sacrifice himself again in order to save them. He only has one chance, his alpha. He’ll need you; I can’t lose Dom like this, I love him, I….”

Trailing off, Elijah expected Jeff to say something, anything. As the silence stretched he finally broke the silence, “Jeff? Jeff, are you still there?” Receiving no answer Elijah glanced at the screen, to see he was still connected and had enough bars… then Elijah felt a small trace of magic. Investigating the source he discovered and knew its intention was to block incoming and outgoing calls. He only hoped Jeff had heard enough, would take him seriously and by some miracle for Dom’s sake he’d make it in time to save his cub Jeremy. Snapping the cell closed, Elijah was startled, hearing a pop and anxiously looked around then he rushed back into the living room.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Karl turned to see Elijah walking out from the hallway, demanding, “What happened?”

Beside him it was Viggo who answered Elijah, “They cut our power.”

Karl inhaled, it made sense to not only trap them there physically, but to increase their vulnerability and block any feasible avenue for them to reach out. To confirm what he suspected Karl walked over to the wet bar and turned on the water to discover they had turned it off; leaving them with no amenities. 

Under his breath, Karl cursed and heard Sean state, “Tactics, making us sweat while they close gaps against escape.” Sean clasped Karl’s shoulder offering his support and kept it there squeezing.

Karl concurred with Sean’s assessment and answered bitterly, “Yes.” He met Sean’s eyes, and saw the fear under the man’s bravado. He longed to take Sean in his arms, but forcibly held his distance. Fighting his beast’s insistent urge to bury his nose against Sean’s skin then Viggo’s; to inhale and taste one then the other learning their scents – to not stop until he took them both by burying himself deep within their bodies. 

Forcibly Karl tried to rein in and master his beast from acting on the impulse. 

He didn’t have time to ponder his emotions, but he knew what he was feeling was more than just a sexual attraction that drew him to his new packs mates, Sean and Viggo. 

It was Viggo that brought him back to reality, stating, “You have to finish marking the others.” He inclined his head toward the door.

Karl didn’t want to leave their side to taste anyone else, but a quick glance at the others Viggo indicated, Karl couldn’t deny they were his responsibility and they needed to be firmly under his protection as his pack. Karl suspected Colin’s negative response would have less to do with being claimed pack—that the young cub would be more than willing to join his Sire and cub, but rather Colin’s objection would be his claim on Orlando.

If they had the time he’d indulge the cub and allow Colin to mark Orli. However the prospect was problematic. Any claim Colin attempted now in his beast’s form could result in Colin claiming Orli as his mate, or worse his beast might accidentally try to Sire Orli. It’d be too soon, he was still a cub and too weak from Siring Dom and shifting too many times. What he feared was that if Colin forced it and shifted back to human he was sure Colin would lose the ability to shift again—even if it was to protect Dom or Orli. 

No, the risk was too high he couldn’t allow the cub to take the chance. If he had to, Karl would wake Jeremy and force him to order his cub to submit. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to resort to such drastic measures. 

Karl lifted his eyes over to Sean then Viggo. It was under Viggo’s gaze that Karl felt his anxiety melt away and he gathered strength from the empath. Inhaling, he closed his eyes and made the decision to tackle and approach Dom first. Before he even moved toward the door, Hannah stepped in front of him. \\\Me first.//

The hairs on his neck stood as he stared down at the girl feeling the static energy of her magic then he realized she spoke telepathically. He glared and straightened his stance even as he bore into her eyes. It was unnecessary posturing since he already stood a foot taller over her petite frame. 

Tentatively Hannah expelled a shaky breath before he heard her voice in his head. \\\Please, you have to claim me first. I know you don’t understand, but…// She grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart. \\\The moment you mark me you’ll taste the truth of my words…// 

His eyes widened, as she said what he hadn’t shared with anyone—how he’d know each of them intimately through the mark, would know if they tried to lie or hide anything from him. To an extent he did already. Only this time as their alpha he’d be able to pick up more than just their underlying emotions. 

Karl didn’t think as he reacted, startling everyone else in the room; lifting her so he could stare into Hannah’s eyes. Her small frame belied the strength of her magic. 

In the background he heard Elijah yelling, telling him to put her down. Purposely ignoring the commotion around them under his breath for her ears only he demanded, “Tell me, what you see?”

Hannah’s eyes widened with a mixture of surprised shock then she squeezed her blue eyes shut; her lips trembling as she shook her head and gasped out. \\\No…//

Karl watched her face contort in distress even as his gut twisted in fear. “Why?”

Slowly she opened her eyes, though spoken in trepidation her words were clear in his head. \\\There are several crossroads with different outcomes. This, to be claimed first… it’s the most I can do. Still it’s a ripple that will have consequences – some that I have seen some I haven’t. If I tell you or anyone else even one vision then it’d influence an outcome —but I’m betting on your instinct…// 

Karl inhaled her scent, and knew she spoke the truth. His fear and instinct was also telling him that what she saw was one or more dying. “Once I claim you?” 

Her eyes started to well with tears. \\\No, I can’t. I’ll still be able to block you.// 

Karl didn’t like her answer, but also read between the lines of what she didn’t say. “But the others: Billy, Viggo, Elijah, at least with them you can share the burden...” She shook her head no. 

\\\For the same reasons, it all has to play out… it’s the only way.//

In frustration Karl’s grip tightened hard enough to make her wince. Abruptly he eased his hold even if he wanted to shake the truth from her lips. Instead he focused on what she said: that it was several crossroads—and to his mind that meant that if he favored and protected one then those actions could endanger another.

Hannah was right, he couldn’t know, not even to share the burden. Karl could see it in her eyes that the visions she saw and carried inside were painful. Something she was prepared to endure on her own. It grated against him. She was to be his pack and he wanted to protect her. “Then there is one that plays out in our favor?” 

Slowly she nodded. He’d have to do exactly what he had demanded the others to do: trust.

He quickly adjusted his hold as he leaned in to imprint her scent. Karl nipped her skin, his incisors dropping to pierce her skin effectively marking her as his.

Through the mark he could feel the urgency. In response perhaps because she was the youngest or because she was the only female he cradled her as a babe. 

Abruptly Karl heard Elijah’s high-pitched protest _“Stop it!”_ just before he felt Elijah pummel his fists against his body before he tried to latch onto Hannah’s body and forcibly pull her away from him. “Let her go, let her fucking go!”

Protective and still holding the girl, he gently extracted his incisors. Once she was standing on her own feet, Hannah reached up and hugged him one last time before she let go and stepped back. By the look on her face, Karl suspected she felt the turmoil of Elijah’s emotions as profoundly as he did.

A part of him was sympathetic and knew the boy was still reeling from losing Dominic. Like the rest of his fellow cast members they had watched Dom and Elijah dance around each other for the last few years. Beyond that realization a larger emotion surfaced—anger.

In comparison to his own years, the boy was just a child and with each breath his beast rankled to show Elijah exactly who was his Alpha and where his place ranked within the pack.

Swiftly Karl turned and reached out, hauling Elijah’s body up against him until they were eye to eye. “Your turn?”

Almost immediately, in the physical sense, the fight fled Elijah and his body just hung in Karl’s arms. However whatever fears the boy had suddenly shifted, to reveal Elijah’s rage and disdain—all of it was directed at him. The intensity and depth of what Karl saw reflected in Elijah’s face sent a shiver down his back. Gone was the innocent joyous boy, the young man Karl had once called friend; in his place, was a man that was torn between furious anger and deep pain: lost and alone left floundering within Karl’s tight grasp. 

Simultaneously Viggo and Billy reprimanded him as they both spoke in warning. “Karl.”

He refused to glance their way, even as Sean added his own objection and he and Viggo moved toward them. They called out to him again demanding his attention. It was then Karl heard the change in Viggo’s voice a concern that had nothing to do with Elijah. The screen door banged open. A scuffle followed as Colin manhandled Dom and Orlando pushing them inside ignoring their vocal protests as the front door was slammed in their faces echoed by the screen door. Only to follow Colin’s threatening growls.

Elijah’s voice broke into his thoughts. “Shit! It’s too late. If you’re going to mark me, do it now!” Seconds passed where Karl was too stunned by Elijah’s demand to do anything other than gawk at the boy.

Then the adrenaline hit him, and he felt the need to comply. His heart thundering ready to burst through his ribcage when he answered with action and aggressively pulled Elijah closer to sink his teeth into the boy’s skin. 

Karl heard the collective gasp of the others who stood witnessing the assault. Despite Elijah’s demand he knew they only saw him being excessively forceful, but he didn’t have time to be gentle.

Any doubts he had vanished when he tasted Elijah’s blood and felt the depth of boy’s magic. 

Retracting his teeth, Elijah pulled back—blood smearing his neck. 

A hand quickly clamped over the mark even as Elijah eyes rounded and he licked his lips as if he was having a difficult time concentrating.

Inhaling Karl searched out Viggo needing the man’s calmness. However Viggo’s attention was so fully engrossed on what Billy was doing that Karl’s breath caught. Billy stood in front of the couch facing the door with his arms out spread-eagle with his palms up, his face contorted. The muscles in his arms trembled against an invisible force making it obvious he was struggling. 

Karl heard a faint but frantic, “Cub” and knew before he actually saw it that it was his new cub Jeremy struggling _successfully_ against the magic Billy had used to push him into sleep.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Still held in Karl’s grip, Elijah swallowed in horror as he was lifted further off the ground as Karl started to shift; then belatedly, made the connection that this was the start in a chain of events that’d lead to Jeremy’s death. Although he was too late, Elijah screamed out, “No, don’t!” Karl ignored his plea but dropped him gently before he made his way toward the door. Elijah stood there dazed; it seemed almost comical as he watched Karl’s large paw deftly open then close the door behind him- as if the single door would protect them.

Elijah couldn’t see what happened next behind the closed door, but fear ran down his spine at the earsplitting howl that rang out. 

Only Hannah’s grip on his hand when she pulled him down away from a lamp that flew across the room. It was enough to momentarily distract him from the reason why Karl had roared.


	6. Chapter 6

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/aloha%20final%20art/?action=view&current=HEADER2.jpg)

Pressed up against the wall, left alone after Dom had rushed to Jeremy’s side when the man fell from the couch; Orlando watched in horror as everything around them erupted in chaos. Where items around the room took flight and were aimed at them like weapons.

Startled when he heard an agonizing scream; he turned to the source, to find it was Jeremy shifting even as Dom protested. Unlike earlier this was agonizingly slow. Each ripple of growth, the break and pull of his bones, hair and teeth echoed painfully loud within the room as Orli watched him shift in slow motion.

Suddenly Orli heard, \\\Duck!// even as he felt a hand shove him forward where he dropped to his knees. 

Hearing a crash above him, he looked behind him to see the remains of what had been a lamp falling to the floor.

In shock he muttered, “Fuck.”

\\\You, have to run. I can hide your scent and give you time, but you have to go now. The cracks are becoming tears; he won’t be able to hold the shield much longer.//

Wild-eyed Orli looked around to see who had spoken; instinct already telling him the voice, a yank, hadn’t come from any of his friends but from inside of his own head. Fearfully Orli swallowed then whispered. “Who are you?” 

\\\There’s no time to explain. I don’t want to do this, but I have no choice – _please_ , you and the others can get away, but you have to run. They only want…//

Orli finished the sentence, “Colin. NO!”

\\\Please, you have to leave without him. I can’t protect him.//

“No, I can’t…Whoever you are; you’re the one that’s doing this. You have to stop it, _please_. Colin didn’t start this; he was just trying to save Dom.”

The tone dripped heavily with regret as he acknowledged what Orli said. \\\I know//

“If you know then you have to help us and stop attacking.”

\\\I can’t, you don’t understand.//

Fear and anger rose to a boiling point just as his voice did. “You’re right I don’t understand, but I won’t leave him to be slaughtered.” 

A cry rang out and instinctively Orli knew it was Colin. Somehow he also knew Colin hadn’t been physically attacked. As the thought crossed his mind a window opened and he knew Colin was being attacked mentally and that the attack came from the voice that told him to run. The attack was through a vision, a memory of the fight when Colin took the werewolf’s life, only the images were twisted with Colin in his werewolf form, but the other was defenseless in human form and Colin’s beast was out of control.

Orli only saw glimpses, but what he did see was brutal and inhumane, false images of Colin tearing the man’s flesh apart down to his bones. Worse each vicious bite wasn’t meant to kill, but torture his prey –something Orli already knew Colin could never do, but the vision fed on Colin’s fears and Orli’s heart lurched in need to protect his friend. “Stop it!”

\\\I can’t.// Then Orli heard a woman’s shout, \\\Do it now.// that was followed by a contrite, \\\I’m sorry.//

Everything seemed to happen at once as a blur of fur flew pass him and he belatedly realized it was Jeremy. At the same time, Hannah screamed. Orli whipped around to see why and immediately saw the blood at Billy’s temple as he staggered back and fell to the floor. Elijah rushed over, ducking under something only to push up at an invisible weight trying to take Billy’s place, but it was too late. 

Outside Orli heard the evidence of their shield falling as deafening growls grew and he immediately understood they were the sounds of battle as Karl, Jeremy and Colin fought to defend them. The sounds were quickly drowned out as a werewolf crashed through the window into the house. It briefly scanned the room before it spotted him on floor. Through ragged teeth its tongue hung out almost smiling; its growl low as it stalked toward him.

Nowhere to run, Orli back crawled until he hit the wall and pressed back as if the wall would give way to an escape door. Suddenly Sean and Dom were there yelling using what looked like long brooms or mop handles. Sean attacked as if he was holding a sword, his moves reminiscent of Boromir fighting the Orcs; where Dom fought with rawness swinging the handle like a baseball bat. At first it just ignored them then Sean’s aim was good enough to provoke it enough to react, throwing Sean’s body between the desk and wall before he slumped to the floor. 

Sean didn’t move. 

Orli barely had time to wonder where Viggo was when Dom attacked yelling obscenities. He continued to batter the werewolf, but it easily ignored Dom’s attempts and shoved him away as it continued to stalk. With every step its eyes riveted on its prey -him- stalking even salivating like it was starving and he was going to be its first meal in weeks. 

Frozen in fear, Orli made the mistake of inhaling, and caught a strong whiff of its rank breath. His stomach turned; he was going to die. Seeing no escape Orli closed his eyes waiting for the predictable conclusion with hopes his death would be swift and prayed – a name popping into his head, Jared and that Jared would be able to help Colin and the others. 

Someone’s \\\NO!// boomed loudly in his mind. 

Startled Orli opened his eyes to see an invisible force effectively pull the werewolf away as if it was nothing but a small pup being yanked away by its owner. Although the werewolf struggled, the force was doing more than just holding it at bay. Abruptly the werewolf’s body shook involuntary until it shifted from beast to man before his body was dropped unconscious a few feet away from Orlando.

A worried voice filled his mind, \\\Are you okay?//

Jerkily Orli nodded, but silently questioned, \\\Jared?// He didn’t know how he knew the man’s name or why, but suddenly Orli felt a connection to the man, a Jared Padalecki, who was attached to the voice in his head.

Jared only acknowledged with a curt yes.

Orli glanced around the room to the fallen debris around them and knew that Jared was the reason. A piercing howl drew Orli’s attention toward the yard and Colin, “The others?”

Jared spoke, \\\I know, stay here.// then he was gone.

Ignoring the order Orli struggled to his feet, he had to help Colin.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Dazed Elijah lowered his arms as the weighted pressure dissipated. “What the fuck.” Looking around, he stared in disbelief at the shambles of the room that closely resembled the aftermath of a tornado. Worriedly he scanned the room for his friends. Behind him was Hannah offering aid to Billy, she answered his question before he had to ask. “He’ll be fine though he probably is going to need stitches.”

Elijah nodded his eyes already on Sean. It was obvious Sean was injured as he limped awkwardly over to Viggo. Where Viggo stood in the same position as when the attack started, the man appeared in overload, stiff and zoning out similar to the state he was in when Karl had arrived. A noise drew Elijah’s attention and he turned to see Orli standing, and realized he hadn’t seen or accounted for Dom. 

Panicked Elijah’s heart accelerated. 

Then abruptly Dom stood only to make a hasty exit as he ran outside and Orli quickly followed. Frozen, Elijah’s relief quickly faded to stark fear when the door slammed behind Dom and he easily picked up the ferocious sounds Dom was running toward.

Shaking off his fear, he was about to run after them when a werewolf crashed through the front door where Dom and Orli had exited. Its eyes immediately found its fallen companion then it shrieked in rage, turning toward Elijah expectantly. 

Sensing the imminent charge of energy; Elijah felt its pain and instinctively knew it was going to strike and charge like a bull. Its back legs lowered in order to spring into action; Elijah felt the warmth of fingers from Hannah’s hand lace with his. They sparked with power just as it leaped. 

Elijah swallowed in fear; there was no other thought process other than—stop the beast. 

It did; in mid-air less than three feet away struggling against the invisible power holding it. 

With a mental push it was flung back crashing into the wall then it was propelled forward only to be thrust back again and again. Behind it, the wall crumbled under its weight before its body slumped forward, unconscious. Like the other it shifted back into human form where it was dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

Clearly shocked, at what they were able to do Elijah turned to his sister. Only she was staring up at him in awe. He glanced past her to find Billy was also looking up at him. Relieved, Elijah sighed grateful that Billy had assisted him. 

However Billy shook his head, no; the corner of his lips lifted into a contrite smile. He was about to question Billy, when Billy’s gaze darted behind him, his eyes wild as he choked out a, “No!”

Elijah whipped around, but didn’t see what had inspired Billy’s alarm then Elijah’s heart clenched in fear when Billy demanded, “You have to go after them; they’re going to need you.” He realized Billy was referring to Dom and Orli. 

Briefly Elijah locked eyes with his sister’s and hesitated afraid to leave her alone.

She shook her head, “Go, we’ll be fin…” 

He didn’t wait for her to finish, and turned, running for the door.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Elijah just made it outside before he skidded to a halt unable to take his eyes off of the scene before him. Although they were all in werewolf form, it was actually easy to see and identify who was who. 

The werewolves of the opposing pack were growling viciously, hunched over and looking more like oversized dogs. They were taking turns, as they’d paw the ground stepping forward to snap their jaws, claws striking out before they stepped back then attack again.

Karl was front and center taking their taunts. Like Karl, Jeremy and Colin stood on two legs, their chests heaving as they roared their defiance to the packs taunts. 

The pack continued to close in around them until someone’s attack connected and hit Jeremy. Its claws ripped across Jeremy’s chest drawing blood. 

Karl stood taller, tilting his head back and roared a hideous sorrowful howl. 

In reaction several werewolves hesitated showing their fear; a few even backed up.

The transition from Karl’s howl to his offensive attack was a blur as the alpha barreled his way through the pack. 

Seeing Karl in action, Elijah couldn’t deny he was in awe then he swallowed as he realized the earlier fight between Karl and Jeremy was nothing. What his mother might have called roughhousing. In full battle mode, Karl’s prowess as an alpha was impressive beyond anything his imagination could have conjured up. 

Behind Karl, Jeremy and Colin each flanked Karl in the mists of a fierce combat. 

Seeing Jeremy, the wound across his chest oozing blood, Elijah realized the vision he had seen was coming true. 

Something caught his attention and Elijah turned in time to see Dom was being stalked. He was swinging something to deter the werewolf from coming any closer, but it ignored Dom’s attempts. Elijah caught how its hind legs lowered a fraction; it was about to attack.

Instantly Elijah responded, instinct taking over as his hand stretched out and he released a stream of power, his mind screaming, no, to mentally push the werewolf away from Dom – where it hit a tree landing several yards away. 

Distracted, Elijah didn’t see the werewolf behind him charge. He only felt its crushing weight. The impact smashing his face into the ground, knocking the wind was out of him. 

Moments later, he tried to get up, but pain shot through his body forcing him to stop. Panicked Elijah gasped for air and swallowed against the dry crust, tasting dirt. From a distance Elijah heard an outcry that was ear-piercing, belatedly he realized it was Dom, seconds later the weight that was crushing him, was gone. 

Beside him the heavy snarls of vicious battle drowned out everything else, they were too close. Elijah tried to open his eyes to see what was happening, but there was too much debris and dirt flying to see anything. Squeezing his eyes closed, Elijah pushed using his arms to slide and slither his body back to get away from the fighting. 

Abruptly hands clamp around his ankles and roughly dragged his body. 

Frightened Elijah held his breath when they stopped and turned him over. “I’m sorry, are you all right? Can you stand?” It was Orli. Then he felt another pair of hands and instinctively knew Dom was beside him. 

Exhaling in relief, Elijah shook his head, no and mumbled, “My leg.”

Dom cursed but quickly put his arm around Elijah for support as Orli did the same. Together they worked to heave Elijah up to carry him back to the house and out of harm’s way. 

Dom leaned in, his voice low in a soft whisper, the words belying his concern. “You’re going to be fine Doodle,” Elijah shivered feeling Dom’s heated breath wash over his skin, “But _promise_ me whenever you do your Gandalf shtick always check behind you, yeah?” 

Elijah grimaced when he heard ‘Gandalf shtick’ but quickly let it go. Hearing the love and concern in Dom’s voice warmed his heart and brought a smile to his lips that he vowed, “I promise.”

Satisfied Dom answered, “Good.” 

Elijah nuzzled and leaned into Dom’s body, enjoying the heat of their closeness before he realized it wasn’t by design, that Orli was barely holding him. Though he couldn’t see very clearly Elijah turned and reached out before he felt Orli completely let go of him and move out of his reach. 

Something was wrong. 

Dom easily adjusted his stance when Orli let go and worriedly addressed their friend. “What’s wrong?” However it was what Dom said next that sent a chill of dread down Elijah’s spine, “Where are you going?”

His voice etched in regret Orli replied, “I have to Dom…”

Dom yelled, “Orli stop!” his fear palpable. 

“Dom, what’s happening?”

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Abruptly from the deep depths of his mind an image appeared that made Orli almost stumble. He quickly straightened out while his grip tightened around Elijah’s waist grateful Dom already had a secure hold of their friend as they made their way back to the house.

At first the image was blurred, his heartbeat erratic as it accelerated. He felt an urge to pant in order to relieve the burn of his lungs as if he had sprinted a mile. The image started to clear and sharpen enough to see the figure before him, a woman. Somehow he knew what he was seeing and feeling was real, but that it was through Jared’s eyes. Then the image was fine tuned and came into focus, Orli could see the details of the woman; she was one of the twins, who had threatened Colin. 

“How did you?” Orli heard the disbelief within her voice that quickly turned to venom as she hissed. “You’re not bonded to him.” It was what she said next that confused Orli. “We’ve been betrayed – kill the fur ball!” 

He could feel Jared’s fear escalate and Orli’s heart skipped a beat before his own heart increased. Jared raised his hand.

Her words were bitter with scorn, baiting him. “Did you think I wasn’t prepared; that you’d be able stop me?” She laughed and rushed forward to blow a handful of dust in his face. 

Jared stumbled back and closed his eyes, but his hand wasn’t quick enough to wave the dust away. His eyes watered when he tried to open his eyes, blinking rapidly in panic. 

Teasingly in a sing song voice she answered her own question. “To stop me, first, you’ll have to find me… before I take your heart.”

Orli shuddered at the threat. At the same time his vision started to cloud over as he was hit with a multitude of Jared’s emotions, the most dominate to decipher was fear, as darkness fell. Suddenly Jared lost his balance and stumbled. Intuitively Orli knew Jared’s eyes were open. That the black veil he saw was actually what Jared was seeing—the man was blind. 

After a moment of confusion Orli saw movement, her outline and realized he could do something Jared couldn’t— he could see through the veil. Concentrating he focused on the image and gasped when she had pulled out a knife with obvious intent to use it.

Inhaling, Orli internally yelled, ‘On your right.” 

Jared heard and reacted, using magic to strike out. 

Her eyes narrowed then changed direction to stealthily come around and attack from behind. ‘She’s trying to go behind you, circle to your left, slowly.’ Jared moved as directed.

Orli shouted, ‘Now!’ 

A volley of magic was thrown. She danced between the shots, one step ahead before Orli could correct Jared’s aim. Silently she moved again attempting to go to his right. By the forth step she stopped, as Jared’s eyes followed her every move. 

“That’s impossible; you’re not bonded to him.”

‘To Chad? You’re right I’m not, but I am bonded.’

Shock washed over her face that quickly faded as her eyes met Jared’s gaze to stare intently. When Jared didn’t react, her eyes narrowed, not that Jared knew, but Orli did. Orli swallowed in fear unable to utter a protest, watching helplessly as she leveled a heated glare that he knew was directed at him. 

Something in the distance caught her attention and her face contorted in hatred. Her eyes drifted breaking eye contact with him, as she scanned Jared’s face. He watched as her lips stretched into a wide smile that never reached her eyes. “At least the other will be dead – I suggest you leave the islands while you can. If not make no mistake I will destroy you.” She cinched her chin and leveled her gaze at Jared. “First by killing the pretty kitten you tied yourself to.” Backing away she started to shift and only paused before she completely shifted directing her message to Orli. “But know that doesn’t mean I don’t like to play with my food before I eat.”

Orli blanched at her blatant threat. 

Almost distantly Orli heard what sounded like a twisted bark that he immediately understood was laughter as she made her escaped.

It was only Jared’s anger and guilt as he stumbled forward falling blindly, hitting the ground hard. Orli’s senses flooded with fear and sorrow for a boy, Chad. Every second that past, Jared’s fear increased ten-fold. This time it was Orli that stumbled again while holding Elijah bringing him back to the present.

Blinking, Orli realized he was back with Dom and Elijah standing on the side-lines of a pack war. Somehow he had to get back, Jared needed him to find Chad, and he had to help. 

Without questioning his feelings, Orli let go of Elijah even as his friend reached out. Dom looked over at him questioningly. Any explanation died on his lips. How could he put into words, what he didn’t understand? Orli only knew the urgency he felt, he had to go and help Jared. “I have to Dom…”

Dom’s worry followed him as he ran toward the cars then skidded looking back when he spotted the motorcycle. He glanced over at Colin in the middle of fighting. He didn’t want to leave, but he couldn’t ignore the growing compulsion he had to help Jared. He stopped the key still in the ignition of the red Ducati. Making the decision Orli lifted the machine to straddle it, and quickly throttled it to life before he drove off.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

“Dom?” Elijah questioned when he heard a motorcycle while Dom watched dumbfounded as Orli took off. 

“Fuck.” Dom muttered just seconds before he heard an ear-splitting howl and turned toward the sound only to see it came from Colin—he had seen Orli leave. That was all Colin’s opponent needed to strike out as the werewolf toppled him wrestling. Until he found aim and clamped his jaw down over Colin’s shoulder tearing into flesh. 

Colin whimpered and heaved, struggling to get away, his claws anchored into flesh and ripped down the other werewolf’s sides. Still he was unable to successfully break its strong pin hold. Blood streamed down its clamped jaw. 

Dom wasn’t aware he had moved or had even paid attention when Elijah’s gripped his body and begged him to stay in reply to his own frantic babble that he had to help Colin. He didn’t understand until he couldn’t move and had to struggle against an invisible barrier. Elijah was using magic to hold him in place. “No, you can’t Dom, they’ll kill you – _I promised_.”

Logically Dom knew Elijah was right that there was nothing he could do, but sane logic couldn’t compare to the instinct he felt to go Colin. It was a raw feral need to protect. It was the same instinct as he'd unthinkingly obeyed when Elijah was in danger.

Now it was Colin that needed him, but Elijah was forcibly holding him back. Dom struggled in vane against Elijah’s power and in frustration sharp guttural sounds of pained sorrow erupted from his throat. 

Seconds later the sound was answered by another as Jeremy killed one of the beasts he had been fighting and made his way toward his Colin. His jaw widened and savagely latched on to the beast’s neck to pull it off of Colin. At first the werewolf refused to yield, but Jeremy’s jaw cut into its neck slowly killing the beast, demanding he let go. 

Between the two of them, it worked. Together they fought and used leverage until Jeremy was able to forcibly make the werewolf let Colin go. Weakened from his wounds Colin could only crawl before he was kicked out of the way by two werewolves in their effort to get to Jeremy.

Colin didn’t move. 

Terrified Dom held his breath as the werewolves torn into the man he barely knew. Although it was illogical, it didn’t change a raw truth of what he felt for the man – love. 

Dom’s fear heightened as he was left helpless to watch their attack. Still Jeremy deflected, as he fought and refused to release his hold. Then breaking away he reared up briskly shaking holding his prize clamped between razor sharp teeth. Abruptly the werewolf lay limp; its body dropped from Jeremy’s clenched mouth; it appeared to be dead.

Confirming his suspicion the wolf’s body shifted back into its human form.

In shock, the other two werewolves backed off whining over their companion; gently pawing and sniffing at his body. 

Dom sensed Jeremy’s eyes on him, and he returned the gaze. Though the picture Jeremy presented was terrifying the very beast Elijah had warned him of his coat covered in blood and gore. Dom ignored it all to stare into the eyes of Jeremy’s beast; startled by his emotions. He felt no hatred or fear toward Jeremy or his beast. Instead he longed to go to him, to ease his pain. Dom didn’t need to read the beast’s mind to know he had little conflict about taking the life of the werewolf in order to save Colin’s life or his – in fact Dom was shocked he shared the primal urge of defense. Dom also couldn’t deny the love he felt for Jeremy or how deep those feelings went. Nor would he deny how important Jeremy and Colin were to him, they were his family. And despite his love for Elijah, Jeremy was his other half. 

Acknowledging that truth, Dom felt an overwhelming urge to go Jeremy, but Elijah’s magic refused to budge. Locking eyes with Jeremy, Dom saw the anguish and regret within his eyes. Dom frowned, not understanding why he started to panic. Feelings of dread magnified when Jeremy chanced a glance at Elijah who stood beside him. Dom barely caught Elijah’s nod before he started to hobble away then realized somehow he was being moved, trailing after Elijah; where the shield acted like a cage as he was wheeled away.

Alarmed he turned back to Jeremy who sniffed the air before he turned away bracing for the attack from the remaining werewolves. Dom screamed as he understood Jeremy was saying good-bye, he expected to die. Dom looked over to Colin for help, only to see Colin was still laying there unconscious, but sighed in relief as he was still in werewolf form—proving he was still alive. 

Cold dread sized Dom’s heart that he couldn’t think beyond his need to go to Jeremy and he turned his fury on Elijah ranting. Calling him every name under the sun as if Elijah was worse than a slug shit. The taunts quickly flipped to begging and pleading with him to help Jeremy. 

In response, Elijah only shook his head, tears trailed down his face, as he repeated over and over that _I can’t I promised_.

Emotionally raw unable to escape the sounds of the fight behind him, blinded him to everything else other than his goal to get to Jeremy and be by his side. “Promised who? I thought you cared about me. Thought I was someone who was more than a friend” Elijah’s step wavered for a moment, but he kept staring ahead, his body shaking. Dom plunged ahead, ready to plead. “I love you, Doodle don’t do this to me. I can’t, I need him please! I’ll do whatever you want… pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee”

It did no good other than Elijah shuddered then hung his head, but he kept walking heading toward the house. Dom heard then saw Billy and the others on the porch.

Immediately he called out, begging Billy to help him. At first he thought they were going to come to his aid as Billy and Viggo came forward, but Elijah raised his hand and shook his head prompting them to stand down. 

To Dom’s surprise, they followed Elijah’s silent order. Frustrated not understanding why his friends would neglect his plea, and allow Jeremy to sacrifice himself. 

At the growls behind him, Dom’s stomach twisted in anxiety. Unable to stop himself, feeling a perverse need to know, Dom turned around to see the two werewolves had attacked. Both were attached biting into Jeremy’s flesh tearing and clawing what they could of the man who held his heart. 

In a last ditch effort, Dom called out to Karl though he couldn’t take his eyes off of Jeremy. His hope dwindling, even if Karl heard and came to Jeremy’s aid, Dom wasn’t sure it’d do any good. The scene before him was too horrid. Jeremy’s injuries were massive; he couldn’t stand. They were taking turns, to viciously bite at strategic points then they’d pull back. It was a game; they were toying with their prey by torturing him with a slow death. 

Dom spared a brief glance to Karl, hoping he could intervene and help Jeremy, but Karl hadn’t stopped fighting as teams continued to attack the alpha trying to wear him down. All around Karl, the ground was littered with bodies, most were human. Werewolves Karl had killed—still they came. 

Dom could see it, they were losing. They were going to die. Once the pack killed Karl and Jeremy, with Colin already injured probably close to death they’d be next. 

Defeated he sought out Jeremy, praying to every deity he had ever heard of for some kind of miracle.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Dom trembled in fear as an horrendous roar rang out chorused by a multiple howls seconds before several werewolves were suddenly there fighting against the pack that had attacked them. 

One werewolf in particular was as large as Karl; clearly an alpha. He was there at Jeremy’s side attacking the closest werewolf that had just bitten Jeremy. The alpha dominated by grabbing and pulling the werewolf’s head back. He swiped a clawed hand across its neck ripping out the jugular and dropping to the ground dead - its remains shifting into human.

The other werewolf growled, slowly backing away. The alpha pursued, stalking its prey. They snarled at each other.

Dom turned when he heard Jeremy made a rattling noise. Although he didn’t turn around the noise also caught the alpha’s attention, as its ears twitched up and down as if he was listening. The alpha remained focused on the werewolf he was stalking then attacked. 

His paws slammed the werewolf’s body to the ground and he quickly bit, killing it instantly. Moments later its body shifted to human. The alpha followed and shifted as he walked over to kneel beside Jeremy—petting fur. 

Dom blinked in confusion when he saw skin; his heart stopped.

A lump formed unable to breathe when he saw the alpha’s hand caress skin seeing that Jeremy had shifted back to human. Abruptly the shield holding him back was gone, his feet moving before he could think. 

Underneath him Dom’s feet skidded to a stop when he reached the opposite side of Jeremy, falling to his kneels only to see Jeremy’s eyes were closed. The pain in his chest increased his world suddenly crumbled.

He barely heard the man across from him calling his name not even when he forcibly lifted Dom’s face to stare him in the eye. Not that Dom could see anything with his eyes swimming in tears.

“Stop! He’s not dead.” 

Dom didn’t understanding and watched dumbfounded as the man swore and dug his finger into one of Jeremy’s numerous wounds only to pull it back out coated with blood. Then he inserted the digit into Dom’s mouth. “Taste it, blood doesn’t lie. He’s still alive, but he’s going to need you more than he’s going to need me. Are you prepared to do that?” 

Feeling indignant with a stranger’s finger and worse that it was coated with Jeremy’s blood shoved into his mouth, Dom just stared at him. Then his finger moved making sure Dom tasted the blood. 

Suddenly Dom’s senses tilted, and exploded. His tongue reached out to wrap around the digit to wipe and swallow the remaining blood. With each swallow, Dom received a gambit of information. Including the identity of the man whose finger he was greedily sucking on; Jeff, Jeremy’s Sire and Alpha. He was right Jeremy was alive. He was still in danger but alive. Breathing slightly easier, Dom could only nod. 

Jeff’s eyes crinkled at the corner and smirked, his voice less strained. “Between us, we can save him all right? But you’re going to have to trust me.” 

Dom eagerly consented and bobbed his head with fervor. 

Obviously pleased, Jeff slowly pulled his finger out of Dom’s mouth with a pop. “Good.” Then he cupped Dom’s neck up to his jaw, his thumb gently swept up to wipe away a trail of tears. “We don’t have a lot of time…”

Dom cringed and dismissed the deep concern when he heard Elijah interrupt by asking, “What are you going to do?”

Looking up, Dom ignored the fact that Elijah was hurt and leaning heavily on Viggo, or even that they were surrounded by several people – half of whom he didn’t know. Instead Dom unleashed the hurt and anger he felt as he bitterly spit out, directing it all back to where he leveled his gaze at Elijah. “It doesn’t concern you.”

Elijah flinched at the venom in his voice, but Dom didn’t care remembering how only moments ago he had relentlessly begged for Elijah’s help only to have it fall on deaf ears.

Turning away, he reached out and clutched Jeremy’s hand bringing it to his heart as he closed his eyes holding on to the simple fact that Jeremy was alive. Warmth spread between his hand and Jeremy’s that quickly increased throughout his body. He was going to pull back and investigate why, afraid something was wrong, if Jeremy had a fever but Jeff’s voice stopped him. “No, don’t let go and concentrate. Keep your focus on Jeremy; on him healing and being with you.”

Licking his lips, Dom consented instinctively following the alpha’s order recognizing Jeff was using some sort of magic to heal Jeremy. As the heat dissipated, Dom felt the steady thrum of Jeremy’s pulse where it had been weak now it was strong. He only hoped that meant Jeremy was going to make it. Jeff answered his worried question. “Your mate is going to be fine, cub. He just needs you and a lot of rest.” 

Grateful Dom nodded until the word, _cub_ replayed in his head. Feeling the heated flush of shame when he finally remembered Colin was hurt lying unconscious several yards away; under his breath he gasped out Colin’s name.

Responding Jeff immediately clasped his shoulder and squeezed. “It’s okay I’ll check on him.” 

Jeff stood; by the time Dom looked up he was staring at the man’s arse as Jeff walked over and knelt at Colin’s side. Then he waited.

Patience definitely wasn’t one of his strong suits. To distract himself Dom gazed around him. His eyes flittered over his friends pleased to see them; he quickly took inventory to find Viggo and Hannah appeared to be the only ones that were spared injury. Billy had a makeshift bandage secured around his head and Sean, like Elijah was leaning favoring one leg and cradling his left arm. Karl who stood in front as if he hadn’t been injured yet the man was covered head to toe in blood with claw and bite marks decorating his body. How he was alive and standing Dom didn’t understand. He met Karl’s eyes, but just as quickly the alpha lowered his gaze in somber regret. Dom didn’t need Karl’s words to understand he felt responsible for Jeremy and Colin’s injuries. And at the moment he agreed. 

The others once Dom looked past their nudity to focus on their faces; he realized a few seemed familiar and he started to wonder why. Normally he’d be cheeky as he worked to solve the mystery. However right now it wasn’t his biggest concern his only priority at the moment was Colin and Jeremy and making sure that they were all right. 

Looking back to Colin from underneath hooded eyes, Dom watched Jeff. At first he couldn’t see anything other than Jeff’s back then the man lean back and angled his body so Dom was able to see. 

Jeff’s eyes were closed, as if he was meditating. A hand hovered over Colin’s chest then Dom saw it, a small spark that grew, turning brighter as a glow appeared from the alpha’s hand and started to spread out over his Sire’s body that still lay unconscious in werewolf form.

A moment later the light faded; Dom’s breath hitched in concern however at the same time he wondered if that was what Jeff had done to Jeremy to make him stronger. 

Then Dom heard Jeff’s answer. “Yes it is. Trust me cub, he’s going to be fine just like your mate. He just needs to rest.”

Relieved Dom exhaled and bobbed his head in assent. 

“What is it Dom?” Elijah asked worriedly.

Confused Dom looked at Elijah wondering what the hell he was talking about and opened his mouth about to give Elijah a piece of his mind when he heard Jeremy’s voice crack.

Immediately Dom dismissed everything else and centered his attention on Jeremy, taking in every inch of his face. He settled on Jeremy’s eyes that slowly fluttered open to reveal soft grey iris’ outlined with a tinge of dark blue staring up at him. 

Overwhelmed Dom lost his composure, his body trembling as he released some of the fear and tension that had built up. Although his throat was too constricted to form any coherent words; it didn’t prevent a spew of embarrassing sounds that easily escaped. Almost desperately Dom leaned in close against Jeremy’s neck inhaling his scent. 

He felt Jeremy’s hand gently caress over his face down his throat. Dom grabbed his hand and laced their fingers, squeezing Jeremy’s hand bringing it to his lips and kissed the back of his hand almost reverently.


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/aloha%20final%20art/?action=view&current=HEADER4.jpg)

Elijah watched in stunned silence as his stomach clenched due to Dom’s rejection then twisted again by the obvious show of love he revealed for a man that was still a stranger. His head pounded harder when he caught Jeremy turn his way. Though his eyes were closed, Elijah could hear the man’s voice telepathically, whispering a simple ‘Thank you!’ for following through on his promise.

Elijah’s stomach rolled, again, by the reminder of the promise that was extracted from him telepathically just before Jeremy shifted and rushed into the fray of battle and then again when he used his magic to hold Dom back. He may not like the man, but Elijah knew Jeremy’s concern for Dom was real. It didn’t matter that he had seen Jeremy’s death and knew it’d happen if his Sire didn’t arrive. Promise or not he’d do whatever it took to keep Dom safe. The fact he accepted the promise was nothing more than granting Jeremy’s dying wish – one he had intended to keep regardless. He just had no idea he’d end up causing Dom that much pain and in return receive Dom’s hatred.

Gulping, Elijah’s sight clouded in tears before he wiped them away using the crook of his arm. As painful as it was Elijah knew he’d do it again, he loved Dom too much- even if it was at a cost of losing him. 

Viggo was still at his back offering his support, but Elijah couldn’t face his friend to add a visual picture to his heartbreak that he was sure was clearly reflected over his face – not when Viggo already knew and felt everything he couldn’t shield from his empathic friend. Instead Elijah turned his focus and energy on the alpha he had called for help, Jeff. 

The man was a walking cliché of tall, dark and handsome. He had stopped to talk to a few of the men -werewolves- that he had arrived with. A couple of faces stood out where Elijah recognized them as fellow actors. Nobody he had worked with, but he was sure he had seen them on screen, though on what show or movie he couldn’t recall.

Not that it matter in the face of everything, Elijah watched as they each took Jeff’s direction to secure the area. Jeff turned his attention to the few remaining werewolves from the attacking pack. Now in human form they huddled together hunched over in a low prostrating position. 

Standing over them Jeff bellowed out loud enough that everyone could hear him. “Your alpha – your Ali‘i is dead.”

Silence followed the declaration. 

“He died days ago before your prince was killed. We believe it was an insidious plot to take over your pack. 

Heads turned as a low murmur rose amongst the pack. Long moments passed before one edged forward and whimpered. 

Jeff ordered, “Stand, you have permission to speak. What’s your name?”

Standing the werewolf faced Jeff. He inclined his head, but didn’t bother to hide his emotions as he spoke. “Alpha, my name is Kei. With all due respect, you are a stranger to the islands. You don’t know our pack or our ways…”

“True I am from the main land, but tell me, do the packs of the Hawaiian Islands deny fundamental lycan law?”

Breaking his submissive stance Kei growled out an answer, “We followed the laws! Our prince Haoa was killed by a lycan. It was our right to collect retribution. We only wanted the lycan that killed our prince not the humans he hid behind.”

“But it didn’t start with him, did it? It was your prince that initiated the attack when he defied lycan law and attacked a human unprovoked? Do you have any idea why? Did you investigate? No, you didn’t. But I did. If you had you would have discovered what I did that you and your prince had been betrayed by your own.” 

Coming up the road behind Jeff a group of men came forward. In the lead was a man. To Elijah he appeared ordinary. Middle aged, slightly taller than him, posed in a stately manner. Apparently the other pack knew the man by sight as Kei and the others in his pack responded their astonishment and gasped in awe. Then Kei quickly dropped to his knees along with the others as they bowed their heads in respect as if they were facing royalty.

Jeff moved forward and clasped the man’s arm in greeting, “Aloha Ali‘i Nikolao.”

“Aloha Jeff.” Nikolao greeted, who affectionately returned the gesture. “I see you have things under control.”

Elijah watched out of curiosity as Jeff gave a curt nod even though he stared heatedly at the man that was being held prisoner tied and flanked by two men.

The man Jeff called Ali‘i Nikolao stepped forward. “Who among you will speak for your pack?”

Kei spoke out but did not rise. “I do Ali‘i, I am Kei, and will speak for those left in our pack.” 

“Good. Now stand and face your traitor.” Kei stood as ordered. Nikolao walked past Karl to the bodies that littered the ground, and sniffed. “I smell life, there are several wounded among the dead. Paulie, tend to them.” Nikolao returned his attention to Kei, “Do you know how many of your brothers have died?”

Kei lowered his head in shame. “No Ali‘i, but we had to retaliate after their rogue werewolf killed our prince.”

“No, Kei that is where you are wrong- you were tricked. He did not kill Haoa your prince, your brother Kekoa did.”

Elijah could tell Kei wanted to protest, but Nikolao held up his hand to stall him. “For months we have heard rumors throughout the islands of your packs unrest. Heard the gossip that many suspected Lahela had used deceitful means to bed Haoa, and afterwards there were whispered questions of the pup’s true bloodline even from your prince. Though Haoa did nothing to fully accept or deny the pup’s lineage. That is when we suspect she schemed with her twin Kekoa to take over the pack by eliminating both, Pono your Ali‘i and his only heir and son, your prince Haoa. In the eyes of our laws since Haoa didn’t challenge the paternity it’d leave Lahela’s pup as the only legitimate heir – leaving her and this one to run the pack until the pup was old enough.” Nikolao forcibly pushed Kekoa forward and he awkwardly fell. 

“He has ingested scopolamine. It stops him from shifting and encourages the truth. Ask your questions.”

Kei glanced from the fallen bodies of his friends then back to the man he had called brother. “Kekoa tell me, that Ali‘i is confused that you and your sister Lahela would not betray or condemn your brothers, our pack.”

Kekoa laughed and looked up, “No, I would not betray my brothers, but in truth you are not my brothers are you Kei. Lahela is my queen and I follow her orders.”

At Kekoa’s defiant declaration Kei gasped. “What did you do?”

“I was protecting our line, my son’s right to be the pack’s next Ali‘i. Pono was an old fool not worthy of Ali‘i then disgraced the pack further by refusing to pass on the reigns to his son Haoa. In the end it was easy to lure him away in order to kill him. Haoa on the other hand wasn’t to die, not initially. He was to be disgraced and made unworthy by breaking lycan law in killing a defenseless human. There was no plan for what human he’d go after, just a spell that would push his beast to come forth and play, leaving the human dead. Afterward we knew Haoa would turn to Lahela for her protection. Then she would have forced his hand to claim her and our pup. We did not know the human Haoa found would be marked.” 

“Your pup?”

“Yes, my son. It was our lineage eons ago that led the pack, as it should be now. We were always meant to rule.” 

The low murmurs rose from Kei’s pack before Kei spoke again, addressing Nikolao. “Ali‘i, our eyes are open to the grand deception Kekoa and Lahela perpetrated against us.” Dropping to his knees, Kei’s voice trembled with emotional pain. “We can only beg your forgiveness for our hand in their plot.”

Solemnly Nikolao answered, “Kei it is not my forgiveness you and your people need, but it is the forgiveness of the alphas and their pack that your pack has inflected the most pain on.”

Turning Kei addressed Jeff and then most reverently he bowed to Karl lowering his head until he touched the ground and turned his head offering his neck in submission. “Ali‘i is correct - we do beg for your forgiveness.”

It was Kekoa who yelled cursing calling Kei and the others names, stating they were nothing but maggot dogs - cowards for showing their bellies… Before he could utter another word Karl was there cutting him off, a hand gripped around Kekoa’s neck pulling him up until he was staring Karl in the face. 

Though Karl stood in human form and was naked, by that alone one would think he’d be vulnerable, but Karl’s aura was anything but defenseless. Karl exuded power beyond his human form and Elijah could easily see why Karl was an Alpha. Even though Elijah wasn’t the one facing Karl’s scrutiny still he shuddered at the raw intensity of Karl’s stare.

For all of his bluster Kekoa wasn’t unaffected and minutes later cowered showing his true fear as they all smelled the evidence, the reek of urine. Karl growled and dropped the man in disgust. His nostrils flared as if he was warring with himself against the urge to take the man’s life. “You can only have my forgiveness once you have purged the sickness from your pack- permanently.”

Kei whimpered, but offered his acceptance. “Thank you Alpha.”

Though Kei didn’t move he waited like everyone else did for Jeff’s assent. Only Jeff didn’t speak but met Karl’s gaze lost in thought. Then slowly he nodded accepting Karl’s judgment. 

Elijah wasn’t sure why Jeff had hesitated, and he wasn’t going to be given a chance when Karl snarled, “Get him out of here. Show him the same mercy he bestowed on his brothers.”

Kei didn’t move until Nikoloa spoke. “Go, carry out your pledge. Between my people and your beta’s we will care for the ill and honor the dead.”

Kei quickly stood with a nod to Nikoloa before he turned a heated gaze on Kekoa. He sniffed and sneered at the obvious soiled stain that ran down his legs; slowly he rocked and started to shift. 

Elijah inhaled out of fear then leaned back comforted by Viggo’s presence.

Once Kei had fully shifted he pawed at Kekoa’s body. In response Kekoa whimpered and fought to get away from Kei’s attack. Elijah wondered why he didn’t shift then remembered Kekoa had been given a truth serum that also prevented him from shifting.

Suddenly Kekoa screamed and Elijah saw blood at the man’s foot. Then Nikoloa said, “Go Kekoa, run while you can.”

Cursing under his breath Kekoa didn’t hesitate and tried to run. His injury prevented him from breaking out into a full run instead he hobbled past the driveway before he veered off and disappeared behind dense foliage. 

It was Dom that exclaimed, “What the hell? The crazy fuck admitted to starting all this and you’re just going to let him go?”

Nikoloa answered his voice gentle and kindhearted belying his authority. “He has nowhere to go young cub. He’ll be subjected to the same mercy he gave his brothers.”

Confused Elijah watched as Jeremy softly spoke to Dom. Whatever Jeremy said seem to ease Dom’s mind as he nodded. 

All around them those in Kei’s pack started to shift. Once each pack member that was capable of shifting howled out and then one by one they took off after Kekoa. That’s when Elijah understood Kekoa had been condemned to death, unable to shift or even hide. In their werewolf form Kekoa’s scent and blood would call out to them. Nikoloa was right Kekoa had nowhere to run.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Unexpectedly just minutes after the area cleared from the pack, two vans pulled up the drive. Nikola greeted and spoke to the drivers as his people burst into action. The van doors opened, and they worked quickly to fill the first van with the injured. One of Nikola’s men approached Jeff leaving him with what appeared to be a first-aid kit. Moments later the first van took off. They continued working on collecting the bodies of the dead and placing them inside the second van before Nikola and his people climbed in and the van took off down the drive, following the first van.

Elijah watched until he couldn’t see the tail lights anymore before breaking the silence. “I get that they were part of the cavalry and I’m grateful, but who the hell were they?”

Jeff said, “Nikoloa is Ali‘i, the alpha to the packs on the Big Island. He doesn’t go anywhere without an entourage of body guards. When Jeremy left his message I called a few friends.” Jeff nodded to the werewolves that had arrived with him circling the perimeter. “Then I called Nikoloa and requested he meets us. I have no authority here, but Nikoloa, is Ali’i, his word and authority is respected throughout the islands.” 

Sean cautiously asked, “So what, that’s it then, it’s over?” 

“What did you expect?” Karl answered as he made his way over to Sean and hovered close as if he was inspecting every inch of the man not just his injuries.

Sean tried halfheartedly to wave Karl off as he answered Karl’s question. “Something – instead it feels more like I fell down the fucking rabbit hole into middle-earth.” Karl ignored Sean’s gesture to leave him be and instead took hold of Sean’s hand pulling him closer to nuzzle his neck.

Jeff smirked, “Good analogy.”

“Aye, so is that a first-aid kit that we can put to use?” Billy pointed at the kit beside Jeff.

Jeff nodded and picked up the kit as he walked over to Billy. “Here, though if you or the others will let me, I can help heal you?”

Billy stared at the kit then at Jeff as if he was a strange aberration, and echoed Elijah’s jumbled thoughts. “How is it possible you have magic, you’re a werewolf.”

Dom quickly reprimanded, “Bills, don’t be rude he saved Jeremy and Colin’s life.” Even as Dom said it his eyes traveled across the yard to where Colin lay unconscious. Elijah watched as Dom’s eyes flitted over the area in confusion. Elijah followed his eyes scanning the area realizing the same thing, Colin wasn’t there. Though Dom’s voice was low Elijah felt as if he had shouted out Colin’s name.

Unable to leave Jeremy’s side, Dom looked over to Jeff for some kind of explanation who in turn looked as baffled as Dom was. Then Dom locked eyes with him where they both came to same conclusion – Orli. Somehow Colin went after Orli.

Jeff understood. He had somehow picked up their silent communication. Immediately on alert he was about to shift when Karl walked over to him, and Elijah could see Karl was about to demand to know what Jeff knew. Jeff growled. Karl ignored the warning.

Jeff moved until he was in Karl’s face, ordering him to stand down. The two stood eye to eye neither willing to back down. Then Jeff spoke through gritted teeth, “You claimed my cub as your own.” Without missing a beat Karl heatedly responded, “I honored his alpha.”

Abruptly Jeff’s face lit up in a smile, and challenged. “Your right you did.” 

Elijah didn’t get it, but it didn’t matter Karl did and lowered his gaze. Jeff reached out and clapped Karl’s shoulder. “You’ll be more effective protecting the cubs.” 

Leaving Karl, Jeff stalked over to where he had left Colin then called out, “Nick you and the others stand as sentinels - protect the perimeter, the pack.” Not waiting for a reply Jeff started to shift he called out once more this time it was just a single name, “Jason…” then in his beast form Jeff sniffed the ground and took off running. They didn’t have to wonder who Jason was as he shifted and immediately rushed after Jeff.

Confused Elijah blinked and looked around realizing he and the others were suddenly clustered closer together. He was sitting beside Jeremy with Dom directly across from him - yet he didn’t remember moving. He wasn’t the only one as Karl, Sean and Viggo were standing just behind him and Billy and Hannah were sitting by Jeremy’s feet. While Jeff’s men stood a distance away, each stood facing a different cardinal point. As if they’d have an answer Elijah posed his concern to the others who could wield magic, “Billy, Hannah, Viggo?” 

Billy shook his head, answering. “Don’t know Elijah. He didn’t actually transport us; it was more like he pushed a suggestion for us to move and be quick about it, to stay together. But I don’t think he intended to frighten us.”

Karl answered a bit tersely, “He didn’t, but the bastard’s a domineering prick with magic.”

Someone burst out laughing, and Elijah turned to see it was Jeremy and watched as Dom clenched Jeremy’s hand tighter when he continued laughing. Elijah saw the corners of Dom’s lips twitched in amusement then he rolled his eyes and stated in a droll tone. “I see we’re going to have to introduce Karl to pot and kettle black, yeah?”

Elijah caught Dom’s gaze and held his breath. He had expected Dom to glare daggers at him or to turn away; instead Dom’s eyes sparkled with affection. It took his breath away, it was a look Elijah hadn’t seen Dom direct his way in a long time and Elijah smiled. Loosing himself in the moment, he basked in the light of Dom’s happiness.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/aloha%20final%20art/?action=view&current=HEADER5.jpg)


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/aloha%20final%20art/?action=view&current=HEADER1.jpg)

Orli leaned into the turn and throttled the engine to pick up speed while he continued to berate himself for leaving Dom and Colin behind. Throwing every curse word he knew to be swallowed by the wind as he continued speeding. Matching the urgency he felt to be at Jared’s side. He reminded himself it was crazy, Jared was probably nothing more than a figment of his imagination, a voice in his head, but even as he tried to convince himself of that he knew it was a lie. Jared was just as real as Colin was only Jared needed him right now.

Halfway down the street he slowed down sensing he was close. He could practically feel Jared’s presence, directed by a pull that was sounding off like a beckon. Passing a driveway the alarm ricocheted within his head; he pulled up to the house and idled there. It wasn’t right, but he was closer. 

Scanning the area he finally saw a path that was hidden from view by someone’s fence. Within seconds he was going down the dirt path to another and another until it opened up into a field—one he recognized from his vision except Jared wasn’t there. 

Scared Orli cut the engine and kicked out the stand as he called out to Jared. Moving away from the bike he yelled out even louder and waited.

Finally he heard a tentative, “Here”.

Running toward the source, hidden behind some overgrowth of plants, Orli found Jared huddled in fear. 

Slowly Jared sat up, and looked right at Orli— his eyes clouded over in white.

Pushing through his fear, Orli spoke. “Jared it’s going to be okay. I’m here now. My name’s…”

Orli trailed off when Jared showed off a toothy grin and answered. “Orlando” He offered his hand in greeting, waiting for Orli to reciprocate. At the first touch of their fingers, Orli gasped in shock at the electric spark as it coursed through his body igniting every nerve ending and pressed the idea that they somehow fit together. 

Jared’s smile faltered as he answered Orli’s silent musings, “We do. I’ll explain it later. Right now I need your help to find Chad.”

“You’re still hurt, we should go back and get help…”

“No, you don’t understand, we don’t have time.”

“Jared, there’s not much I can do and you’re…” Orli swallowed against saying the word blind.

In desperation Jared raised his voice. “No I get it, I’m blind, but you’re here now. You can be my eyes - together we’ll be able to stop them. He saved my life Orli; we have to try, please…”

Orli’s stomach clenched in fear and he looked around remembering the vision when the woman pulled a knife – only now he was starting to comprehend how very real it all was. The same innate sense that drove him to go find Jared had also told him that the vision was real. With Jared standing in front of him Orli couldn’t deny what his gut was telling him. 

Jared reached out and cupped Orli’s face, maneuvering his body closer until Orli complied. He tilted his head up to stare into the opaque of Jared’s unseeing eyes. His heart pulsed excitedly, as their bodies pressed closer like they were magnetically connected. Though thoughts of Colin and Dom flittered across his mind, Orli relaxed under Jared’s touch. Then for the briefest moment Orli thought Jared was going to kiss him. Instead he inhaled then exhaled as Jared shifted his breath tickling against Orli’s forehead as it brushed over his skin when Jared spoke, “Thank you.”

Lost in the moment Orli easily replied, “You’re welcome.”

“Okay, we need to go now. Was that a motorcycle I heard?”

“Yes.” He took Jared’s hand and guided him over to where the motorcycle stood. “Be careful.” Standing beside the bike, Orli looked it over and squeezed Jared’s hand, stating. “You’re a bit taller than me, but we’ll make it work. Do you know where Chad is?”

“No. She had them move him again after we left this morning. She thought we were bonded so he can’t be too far. It would have messed up her plans. It’s too painful for bond mates to maintain a distance for any extended length.”

Scared Orli looked around him. He had no idea how the hell he found Jared. Didn’t know his way around Hawaii, giving into the feelings of desolation, he voiced his fear. “Then how the hell are we going to…” Abruptly Orli stopped when he felt Jared’s eyes on him and glanced up only to see the pain of his doubts reflected in Jared’s face. Swallowing Orli shook his head, and retook Jared’s hand and offered his reassurance. “Scratch that, we’ll find him Jared, we’ll find him.” Then he started to ramble. “I didn’t know how to find you, but there was… I don’t know this feeling that drove me – it acted like a beacon. Can you sense him?”

Jared looked out onto the horizon and concentrated before he shook his head, no.

“What about talking to him, like you did with me? Maybe he can tell you where he is…”

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/aloha%20final%20art/?action=view&current=HEADERCHADJAY.jpg)

Jared closed his eyes although he couldn’t see Orlando; the reverse was true that Orli could see him and possibly read something within his eyes. He already knew Orli didn’t know what was going on and more importantly Orli didn’t have any idea that he wasn’t 100% human that he was a familiar, or the topper that they had bonded. 

It shouldn’t have been possible, he never wanted to bond with anyone other than Jensen and his heart ached over the lost. 

Familiar Jensen Ackles had been his promised mate and Jared had pledged to bond with Jensen the day they met back when he was seventeen just as he was coming into his magic. That was four years ago; Jared had wanted to bond then but Jensen sided with his uncle the pride’s king and protector, Kim Manners, who had advised that they wait. 

Jensen insisted they had time, and he wanted to court Jared by gifting him a semblance of human normalcy something they both craved. Although ill, Kim had insisted that they enjoy their time before their duties took priority.

So they waited. Jensen started building a house that was to be their home while they got to know each other and became friends. Within months they had fallen in love. Still Jensen wanted Jared to take the time and cultivate his magic to learn and stretch the boundaries of his magic without Jensen’s assistance. Jensen stated that once they bonded though it’d be glorious his magic would anchor stifling any further growth. Jensen didn’t want to hinder his potential simply because they weren’t patience enough to wait for his magic to fully mature.

It was just a few weeks ago he had been in Jensen’s arms stealing kisses. Their wait was finally over and they had been happily preparing for the bonding ceremony, a celebration that their entire pride was going to partake in. He had even started purifying his magic so it lay in dormancy until the ceremony. It was that tradition that had cost him everything - by making him as vulnerable and weak as any ordinary human. 

They had hiked to find a secluded area to enjoy lunch away from the daily teasing they’d endured from the pride since the ceremony had been announced. Their friends Chad and Chris were kind enough to give them some privacy but were close enough to act as chaperones. It had been a beautiful day when out of nowhere they heard a flock of birds overhead that was followed by animals fleeing then there was silence before Jensen picked up the scent of smoke.

It had happened so fast, as billows of thick smoke rolled toward them to dance around filling spaces between trees all around them. There was no other indication of fire signifying the epicenter was deeper inside the forest, closer to their pride’s dwellings. Within moments their friends Chris and Chad were there; Jensen and Chris took the lead to head back and make sure everyone got out and to search for anyone who might be trapped. While Chad was under Jensen’s orders to get him out of the forest. With no choice they ran. It didn’t take them long before they were running alongside the pride to escape the smoke leaving Jensen and Chris with a few others to find and fight the fire. 

Chad egged Jared to run faster as their friends shifted and ran past them on all fours. Chad fought his instinct to shift and stayed beside him in human form as they raced toward the forests edge. Just as they left the cover of the forest they saw the bodies of their friends, it was a trap; the pride was under attack. 

Jared froze to a halt as he stared at his friends. He had barely connected that his friends were either unconscious or dead and the oddity that they were still in cat form. Chad grabbed his hand and jerked him around and down while maneuvering him back to the forest’s edge to seek cover. In shock over their fallen friends he didn’t react fast enough. Jared didn’t even feel the pricks stab into his back before he started falling; making it suddenly obvious that the hunters were using dart guns to take down their prey. 

He heard Chad’s screams turn into a deafening roar as he shifted and prowled threateningly as a last defense to protect him. 

Not that he could do anything, Jared immediately recognized the darts had magic imbedded within the drug and realized in horror that it was what was forcing his friends to maintain their familiar form making it easier to obtain their fur. 

Unable to fight the drug Jared’s lids closed, but he struggled to hang on to consciousness. He heard the hunters move in, the high pitch shrieks from friends knowing they’d be skinned alive for their pelts and left to die. He felt and heard Chad’s erratic pacing where he repeatedly shook his head. Panicked Jared knew they hit Chad with the darts; making himself an easy target as he refused to leave Jared’s side. Jared silently begged for Chad to run knowing that he couldn’t bear to hear his friend’s last breath. Chad didn’t.

“Well would you look at that, a human. Thought it was dogs, that was man’s best friend and stuck to your side.”

Jared felt Chad’s fur brush against his body then his full weight as Chad’s legs wobbled and collapsed from under him to fall at Jared’s side. Unable to move Jared listened to Chad’s labored breathing. Heard the whine as he felt Chad nuzzle the side of his face and knew Chad was begging for his forgiveness. Abruptly Chad stilled, his head lolled to one side on Jared’s chest – he was unconscious.

Concentrating on the sounds beyond his harsh breath Jared finally zeroed in on the rustle of footsteps as they were surrounded. “But look at his coat, what a beauty a perfect blend of white and honey blond, bet it’s going to bring in a staggering amount. Think it’s as soft as it is pretty?” Jared felt the motion of the one who spoke bend down. “Damn, softer than mink.” Internally Jared cursed knowing the bastard was carding his fingers through Chad’s fur.

“Wait.”

“What?”

“Know what’s better than a pretty pelt, it’s a bonded mate. The boy isn’t just a human, he’s a mage and this tom cat is his damn familiar.” Someone whistled, “Boys, we’re in the money now. I even know the bitch that’ll be willing to pay a fortune. Go on skin the others these two we’re keeping.”

Jared shuddered as he remembered the gruesome sounds of his pride’s slaughter. The memory still sharp and vivid now as it was when it happened weeks ago. 

Orli instinctively reached out to bring him back to the present, but Jared shrugged the gesture off. Orli didn’t understand and Jared wasn’t about to explain the worse day of his life - when he lost Jensen and their entire pride. Instead he had to focus and save Chad. There was no denying he wouldn’t be here if Chad hadn’t tried to protect him and had unintentionally led the hunters to believe they were bonded; it had been the only thing that kept them alive – later to be sold. 

“Jared?”

Refocused Jared nodded, “I know. I’ll try.” Clasping his hand within Orli’s hand Jared concentrated and mentally reached out to Chad. When he couldn’t find Chad’s signature Jared realized he should use Orli. Although Orli didn’t consciously grasp that he was a familiar his dormant instincts had already started to kick in. Tracking a bond mate is easier, but the basic principles were the same. Though they weren’t from the same pride the natural instincts were there and should guide Orli to find Chad another familiar.

“Orli I need you to trust me…” Jared didn’t need to see to know that Orli nodded yes. “I’m going to think of Chad everything I know about him – let the picture build in your head then let me know if you feel anything, get a direction like how you found me, okay?”

“Yeah but how…”

“You’ll have to be my eyes.” Jared tighten his grip and concentrated on Chad; bringing up an image of his friend: the uncombed bed-head Chad usually sported, the easy smile that was always there ready to break out in gales of laughter and blue eyes that’d twinkle in mischief. 

After Jensen, Chad was the first within the pride to really accept him for who he was. Chad looked past his destiny of being a mage. He placed no judgment as he developed his magic or even asked what he could do for the pride. Instead Chad saw him as he was a normally flawed teenager. In the beginning even Chris, Jensen’s best friend was very standoffish around him. While Chad who owned the book, 101 Cool yet Harmless Practical Jokes and Pranks to Play on the Unsuspecting, had elected to initiate him into the pride by putting as many as he could into practice. By the time Jared had endured Chad’s 20th joke and sported pink hair, Jared retaliated. It took almost two weeks before the lavender dye that covered Chad head to toe had completely washed away. It wasn’t until then that Jensen’s inner circle started to relax and see him as a person. With their acceptance the rest of the pride followed shortly after that. 

Chad by nature was stronger than him, but among other familiars physically Chad was considered weak. Jared had heard the whispers outside of their circle of friends that they considered Chad nothing more than a scrawny kitten who couldn’t land safely on four paws. Although outwardly it never seemed affect Chad’s confidence and he’d smile in spite of any naysayers. But Jared saw the truth. Together under Jensen and Chris’ tutelage they started to work out together. However nothing seemed to affect and change Chad’s physical build. He remained wiry lean in a direct contrast to Jared’s body that thrived on the workouts as his body bulked up. Jared had suggested they started to focus on Chad’s other skills: his quick wit and strategic mind then focus on his speed and balance. Chris and Jensen took the suggestion to heart as they modified their workouts. Within weeks everyone could see the difference as Chad’s speed increased and heighten his agility putting the awkward gainliness into faded memory.   
Chris and Jensen continued as their instructors alternating their workouts and studies. They’d continue on their own without Jensen and Chris looking on. Chad would help Jared study and work on building his magic while Jared would to the same and help Chad strategize to anticipate his opponents and counterattack in unorthodox ways. Otherwise the four of them were always together so much that they fit in each other’s back pocket. Over the years in the pride their lines of camaraderie blurred enough that others started referring to them as the prides new litter. Once the term brought a ready smile to Jared’s lips now he fought back tears as the reality hit there was only the two of them left…

Orli interrupted bringing Jared out of his reflections, “I’m picking up a signal I can feel him, you did it – come on let’s go.” With that Orli straddled the motorcycle and guided Jared to follow suit and straddle behind him before they took off.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Too much had happened to question the instincts that were driving him. It was like a door had suddenly slammed opened and instead of trying to close it Orli marveled at the mysteries that provoked his senses and absorbed everything he was feeling.

The signal Orli had picked up though faint was growing. It was nothing like the alarm that resounded in his head when he was trying to find Jared. Instead it was a subtle tug resembling something closer to a lullaby. Orli acutely felt Jared’s worry to find Chad, but Orli couldn’t deny he felt a separate pull that was coming from Chad, a welcoming light that heightened his anticipation that he wanted to embrace.

He wanted to investigate the feelings that had surfaced to shine a light and bridge the mysterious gaps he’d had been aware of and felt his entire life. Somehow he knew that Chad was the key and had the answers to those questions. 

However, right now wasn’t the time to delve into those mysteries, instead he needed to focus on getting to Chad before it was too late. Worried Orli nudged Jared into talking over the engine. “Try and talk to him now; let him know we’re coming.” 

Orli felt Jared nod then his hands lowered from his shoulders to circle around Orli’s waist as Jared leaned in flush against Orli’s back. It was a simple gesture, one Orli knew logically he shouldn’t have felt the degree of comfort from it that he did, not when Jared was a virtual stranger. Suddenly he recalled how Dom responded to Jeremy. Orli couldn’t help but compare and wonder if this was how Dom felt. If he did, Orli could now understand the conflict Dom had between being with Jeremy and going to him or Elijah. Although it wouldn’t be intentional Orli couldn’t help but speculate if he was going to hurt Dom and Colin the same way Dom hurt him and Elijah.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Following Orli’s request, Jared closed his eyes and reached out telepathically to Chad. Seconds later he was startled to hear Chad happily babbling. \\\Oh my god, you’re bonded.//

Jared cringed at Chad’s blatant enthusiasm and immediately realized Chad had assumed he had bonded with Jensen. He almost slipped and corrected Chad then hesitated when he felt Chad’s life-force flicker his injuries massive. Immediately Jared understood Chad was only alive because the werewolf was toying with him, slowly killing his friend. 

Although Jared knew Chad had shifted and was stronger in his cat form. Jared’s anxiety remained high all too aware of Chad’s ability as a fighter. While Jensen or Chris might have had a chance fighting a werewolf there was no way Chad could out run or beat one by pure strength. No, right now what Chad needed was motivation. If he believed Jensen and more importantly that Chris was with Jared coming to his rescue then maybe, just maybe Chad would hang on and still be alive when he got there.

Swallowing Jared focused, allowing Chad to jump to the conclusions he needed. \\\We’re on our way. You just have to hang on – promise me?// 

\\\I... I’ll do my best.// Tentatively Chad asked, \\\Is Chris with you and Jensen?//

Jared panicked from the direct question, but just as suddenly Chad hastily withdrew the question scared of what the answer would be. Since the attack, it was a question neither of them asked or speculated afraid they already knew the answer. \\\Forget it! But Jared, hurry!// 

Jared nodded even though Chad had already broken their connection. He had to remind himself and hold on the fact that Chad was a cunning strategic master, if there was any way to stall and out maneuver the werewolf he’d place his bets that Chad would be the one find it.

As if he heard Jared’s worry, Orli throttled the engine to increase their speed as they sped down the road.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

\\\He’s just up ahead, are you ready?//

\\\Go!//

Slowing down Orli pulled into what looked like a park, and took in the scene before him. He had been prepared to see a werewolf similar to the ones that had attacked them back at Colin’s house. However what he wasn’t prepared to see was a large cat and a werewolf circling each other. 

For whatever reason Orli had seen an image of Chad in his mind as a young man, with a mop of blond hair, blue eyes, and a thin lanky frame where Chad stood a few inches taller than him. In all of those images Chad was human yet there was no doubt in his mind that the cat before him was Chad. In cat form he was large, the size of a panther or a cougar. Its coat not exactly stark white, but it illuminated brightly under the moon’s gaze.

It was obvious the werewolf had the upper hand with each strike. Basically mauling Chad, playing with his body like it was an oversized chew toy. Jared was the first to get off the bike. Though Jared’s movements were ridged almost jerky he rushed toward the fight, calling out Chad’s name as if he could see him. Then belatedly Orli realized he could though Orli’s eyes.

Suddenly they had the werewolf’s full attention as it turned and jumped toward them. Orli barely utter a gasp when Jared threw a bolt of magic hitting the werewolf before it landed. Its flank singed causing it to fall a few feet away. It rapidly turned using its back paws to kick dirt in their direction causing Orli to close his eyes that effectively blinded them both. 

Someone else screamed out, “On your left.” and Orli realized it had to be Chad.

Orli heard Jared react and the responding oomph from the werewolf being hit. Orli forcibly opened his eyes, but everything was a blur. He heard Jared’s \\\Run!// at the same time he realized the werewolf hadn’t slowed down and continued charging toward Jared.

Orli opened his mouth in shock as he empathically felt the impact more than what he actually saw. The werewolf landed slamming into Jared’s body knocking the wind out of him. Orli felt it claw through Jared’s clothes hitting skin. He screamed.

Belatedly he realized that the screams and growls he heard were coming from him. Jared was strangely quiet. Frantically Orli scrubbed at his watering eyes trying to clear the grit from them. He desperately peered in Jared's direction trying to figure out some way to help. He blinked rapidly and slowly the blur cleared enough to see Chad in human form running towards the werewolf. He jumped onto its back and the gleam of metal in his hand disappeared into the werewolf's fur. Blood spurted. Still the werewolf arched its back, bucked and threw Chad off. 

Orli’e eyes shifted from Chad’s still body to Jared’s. He barely heard Jared’s frantic, \\\Orli no…// 

He didn’t get a chance to question Jared when a roar rang out and another werewolf came into view, drawing their attacker’s attention as it turned its back on him. It was only then Orli realized how close he stood to the werewolf that had attacked Chad and Jared. Orli glanced to the new comer and saw it was Colin.

The werewolf in front of him almost preened as it pawed the ground. He knew who Colin was and growled accepting Colin’s challenge. 

Abruptly like a flag was dropped and a starter pistol fired they charged one another to clash in ferocious battle.

Breathless Orli was riveted to the scene to the exclusion of everything else.

He hadn’t even realized Jared had called out to him before he reluctantly cast a gaze toward Jared. Only to see Jared had crawled and made his way over to Chad who lay motionless.

Holding his breath when he saw Jared lean over Chad’s body, checking to see if he was alive or not, then Orli moved. 

By the time Orli skirted around the fight and made it over to Jared’s side, Jared was a wreck and had picked Chad up cradling his still body. Numb with fear, Orli just stared then jolted when a deafening shriek pierced the air. Turning in time to find Colin had dropped a body, he had killed the werewolf. 

Orli stood there mesmerized then looked up locking eyes with Colin, shocked when his friend shifted back into his human form.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Colin couldn’t take his eyes off of Orli not even when he got a whiff of Jeff’s presence and heard the alpha’s threatening growls; his grand-sire was pissed. His gut telling him it was mainly because Colin just took off without a word. He saw Orli’s eyes round in fright at the sight of Jeff, still in werewolf form as he came up behind Colin. 

Colin quickly drew Orli’s attention and explained. “They’re friends.” Then he whined a request to his grand-sire.

Granting his appeal Jeff shifted from beast to human. Though Colin knew Jeff’s compliance had less to do with his plea and more out of consideration to soothe Orlando’s fear. While Jeff’s second stopped a few feet from them, Colin presumed it was to hold the perimeter as he sat down on his haunches his tail swishing lazily.

Jeff demanded his attention and emitted a growl then abruptly manhandled Colin until he stood directly in front of Jeff facing the alpha’s fury. Though his eyes blazed in anger his touch was gentle as Jeff thoroughly examined his wounds. 

Colin felt warmth emit from Jeff’s hands as they hovered over each claw mark lessening the tears. 

When he was finished, Jeff tipped Colin’s chin up forcing him to look Jeff in the eyes. His voice was gruff with emotion, as he vowed. “Do anything stupid like that again and I’ll publically punish you, understand?” 

Behind the anger, Colin saw the alpha’s blatant love for him and more importantly Jeff’s fear that still lingered from his rash actions. For the first time in his life because of Dom, Colin understood the magnitude of what Jeff and Jeremy might feel toward him.

Abruptly they heard whimpers; Colin looked over to see Orli’s attention was riveted on two men he’d never seen before. 

Colin saw pain distort Orli’s face, as he dropped down beside them. The one sitting up had a broad chest, he was bent over holding a leaner figure; his long brown almost shoulder length hair hung and blocked his view of anything else. Suddenly he bobbed his head to something Orli said and opened his eyes. Colin gasped. Even through a curtain of hair it was easy to see the man’s opaque eyes. His heart pounded as he picked up the man’s whispered words, telling Orli how Chad wasn’t responding, wasn’t waking up. He bent down caressing the blonds’ hair feverishly telling him that he was there, that everything was going to be okay now. Pleading for him to wake up and open his eyes. 

When there was no response his breath started to hitch tears falling more freely as he accused Chad of breaking his promise. 

Suddenly Orli whipped around seeking out Colin. 

Meeting Orli’s gaze, Colin was pained by the sight of tears trailing down his face. 

At first Orli just stared silently pleading then he choked out. “Colin I know it was you that helped Dom first, please! I’m begg…”

The word was swallowed as Orli’s voice cracked. 

Feeling helpless a lump lodged in Colin throat. How could he tell Orli, that he had barely saved Dom’s life. He was only a cub that what he did was unheard of, siring someone young. Although he couldn’t deny he had succeeded – still he had only marked Dom yesterday. There was nothing he could do. Even after Jeff had sufficiently healed him, he wasn’t strong enough to sire another cub. It was easy to see Orli didn’t understand the magnitude of what he asked. Colin’s heart constricted knowing there was no way he’d be able to help the boy then pathetically hung his head. 

“No please!!!!”

At Orli’s panic, Colin emitted his own gutturals pleas reinforcing Orli’s request to his grand-sire. 

Behind Colin Jeff clasped his shoulder as he walked past addressing Orli, his voice deep, seeped in concern as he said. “Your friend he’s too close to death; Colin isn’t strong enough to heal him without turning him and it’s too risky so soon after Dom.” Coming to a stop in front of Orli, Jeff gracefully knelt down, his eyes bore into Orli’s indicating how serious he was, “but I might be able to help.”

Colin could see the shock written over Orli’s face then the hope and elation as he stared at Jeff astonished by his offer. 

Jeff inclined his head indicating the blind man, “Your friend, he’s going to have to let go, if I’m going to have a real shot of healing him.”

Orli glanced between the blind man and the blond before he looked earnestly into Jeff’s eyes. “It’s Jared.” Orli supplied licking his lips then he rambled worriedly. “We didn’t get here early enough we were supposed to save Chad, but it turned out he saved us. Chad, he’s Jared’s best friend” Then impulsively added, “He’s important to both of us.”

With an authority from years of being an alpha Jeff addressed Orli and it was the tone of Jeff’s voice not his words that carried a gentle reassurance. “I understand and it’s Jeff. I’ll do what I can.”

Orli bobbed his head and pulled Jared away from Chad. “We have to let him try.”

It was with heavy reluctance that Jared finally let go. Watching their interaction Colin’s stomach dropped as his jealously flared to life. This stranger Jared, clung to Orli like he was a lifeline, but what was worse was Orli’s reaction as he returned and leaned into Jared’s touch. There was no spark of sexuality, but they were intimately close. Something he’d expect to see in how Orli would react to one of his friends and cast members – not this stranger Jared. 

Once Jared was fully untangled from Chad, Jeff moved in and skimmed his hands up and down just inches above Chad’s body before they settled over the boy’s chest.

Colin stared at the alpha’s hands in morbid fascination then he jerked when he saw a spark. For the first time he was seeing Jeff’s ability in action. In today’s standards among packs Jeff’s ability to heal in this fashion was unheard of and considered more of a fable. For all intents and purposes it had been their pack’s secret. Something Jeff never discussed and Colin heard about it from Jeremy, told to him in the strictest confidence. That Jeff was aiding a non-werewolf basically stranger outside of their pack and out in the open only deepened his respect for his alpha.

Jeff had his eyes closed as he concentrated then mumbled something to the effect that he had to go deeper. Sparks increased creating a glow that spread out and covered Chad’s body then reach up to cover Jeff’s. 

Unexpectedly he heard Jeff gasp in fear then blurt out. “He’s not human.” Even as he said it Jeff tried to pull away, but the magic between them increased holding Jeff in place. 

Colin moved to forcibly pull Jeff away, but he was too late as a stream of lights burst from Chad’s chest to intertwine around Jeff anchoring him in place.

Suddenly Jeff convulsed then just as quickly he stilled the light fading around them.

Colin whimpered in fright. Jeff didn’t respond instead he tenderly gathered the boy up in an embrace and started to rock.

Colin cringed when heard the crackling pops of bone, unmistakable sounds of Jeff shifting back into his werewolf. 

Frozen he watched as Jeff opened his mouth wide enough that Colin saw Jeff drop his back incisors. His breath caught in his throat as he realized it wasn’t the incisors that’d create a cub, but rather the incisors to mark one as their mate. Jeff angled and lowered his teeth sinking heavily into Chad’s skin marking him. 

Time stretched out before Jeff’s beast unclenched his jaw and started to lick over the wound he had created. Engrossed they watched as Jeff reverted back to human, and his tongue continued to lap over the punctured wounds until the holes were closing over, fading like they had never been there.

Ignoring that he had an audience Jeff adjusted his hold and lifted Chad as he stood. Quietly under his breath Jeff spoke, “He’s going to need a lot of rest. Jason, call Seth to meet us with a car.”

Colin heard something and looked over to see Orli had an odd look of confusion written on his face. He followed Orli’s line of vision to see he was looking directly at Jason who Jeff had spoken to - Jason was still in werewolf form. Orli questioningly met Colin’s gaze and he recalled what Jeff said. 

Colin’s his eyes narrowed in laughter as he understood Orli’s puzzlement – wondering where the hell the werewolf could possibly carry a functioning cell phone. A smirk graced Colin’s lips. It was his way, of letting Orli know he knew what Orli was thinking. Within a few moments Orli got his answer; instead of pulling a cell phone out of some invisible pocket, Jason stood and arched his body to howl into the night. His call loud and clear enough to be heard and interpreted by any werewolf within five to ten miles.

Orli stood there stunned then rolled his eyes at Colin’s grin. The distance between them fell away as if Colin was standing right there – both lost in each other’s gaze. He could see that Orli saw the absurdity of his earlier train of thought and was about to call him a smartass prick. 

Abruptly the humor of the moment was gone. Orli quickly averted his eyes as he bent down to help Jared who had tugged on Orli’s arm. Standing Jared tried to follow after Jeff who still had Chad cradled in his arms. Jared called after him. “Wait.”

Jeff stopped but didn’t turn around. Jared demanded, “Are you sure he’s going to be alright?

Jeff turned to Jared his voice accusatory. “Yes, he is now I healed him. Not that you gave me any choice but we’ve bonded.”

Colin could see Orli didn’t understand what Jeff was talking about any more than he did, but it was obvious Jared did. Jeff turned and walked away.

Although he was still blind Jared didn’t back down, staring off in Jeff’s general direction his voice desperate. “He was dying, I couldn’t let him die.”

However even to Colin’s ears there was no apology or regret instead Jared had spoken defensively.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Jared’s body shook, his shoulders falling in defeat over his deceit. He should have warned Jeff, but he was too afraid. 

The problem was when Jeff offered to help he had believed Chad was human. As soon as Jared felt Jeff’s presence, he knew the alpha werewolf was a mage and out of fear quickly blocked Chad’s true scent. 

It was a shock, not only to find another mage, but one that was a half-breed. To say Jeff was rare would have been an understatement. Then almost immediately Jared realized Jeff’s magic was healing and right then he knew he couldn’t risk telling Jeff about Chad’s true origin out of fear Jeff might deny Chad. 

Familiars though lineal descendents of werecats were unlike their feline brothers, werecats. Familiars were created; originally crossbred to meet a particular need by the ancients during the time of Merlin. Their purpose was to bond with a mage - to help create stability and increase a mage’s overall magic. Merlin was pragmatic in most things except the relationship between a mage and their familiar; there Merlin was overly idealistic. Bonds created only if there was an emotional connection between the mage and familiar’s auras, an entity that couldn’t be fabricated.

When Jared had discovered the pride, Jensen was the only one within the pride Jared could have bonded with. Their auras reached out even before a bond could be created. 

Not that Jared had entertained the thought to bond with another – at least not until after the prides massacre. The hunters that had captured him falsely believed he and Chad were bonded - it was what kept them safe. When they woke it was to find they had been caged and sold off in a private sale. 

During transport they were drugged once again. 

Arriving on the islands, the purification had worn off, but without Jensen there to help him stabilize his magic, under the weight of his grief Jared’s magic had reverted back to a simpler form. 

Thankfully only Chad knew the true level of his handicap. Though their captors were frustrated by his slowness they easily accepted and marveled at Jared’s level of magic. 

Shortly after they arrived on the island was when Jared had entertained the idea of trying to bond with Chad now that Jensen was gone. 

It was clear how sadistic Lahela was when she collared Chad. 

She bought the collar from hunters. Jared could sense its magic woven inside the fibers of the collars leather. They didn’t have to wonder of its use as Lahela enjoyed explaining the magic’s purpose - to keep the wearer from shifting. 

Once collard, each time Jared wasn’t responsive and quick enough to use his magic the way she wanted, she’d punish him by torturing Chad. It was also their entertainment. For his part, Jared had no illusions that once Lahela reached her goal of obtaining control of the pack he and Chad were expendable. 

Chad for his part remained hopeful. Whenever they were alone he’d remind Jared that they just had to hang on until Jensen their protector found them. Jensen had taken his rightful place as the pride’s protector after Kim Manners the pride’s proctor passed away. If things had gone as planned and they bonded, Jared was to stand at Jensen’s side offering his magic to protect the pride. 

However it never happened instead they were attacked. He wanted to believe and have faith like Chad did, but he couldn’t shake off how he failed Jensen, the pride, Chad… 

Chad’s faith was boundless and never wavered. He believed Chris and Jensen had survived the fire that they were trying to find them; believed that they’d be rescued. They just had to be patient. 

At Chad’s insistence he tried to focus and remember before – of all the good memories of Jensen, Chris their pride. It’d work for a short period then the other memories would return in full force back to the day of the fire. The sounds would echo and surround him, sounds of the hunters laughing as they sliced through flesh. Not that they ever talked about it or that he told Chad any of the details he heard that day. Of the nightmares he had or even that he had remembered anything after he fell. Jared was only grateful Chad didn’t have to live with those memories that the drugs took effect and he passed out. Though for Jared everyday was torment until he decided it was easier to believe Jensen had died in the fire rather than believe he’d been one of those screaming and left for dead after they were skinned alive. 

However he didn’t have to close his eyes to be taunted by nightmares. Not when he was forced to watch Chad being tortured and it was always his fault because he couldn’t concentrate. Each day his hope dwindled. The last time he couldn’t bear it any longer and took action. He pushed and tried to force a bond. Nothing happened and had to bear their torture against Chad.

Ironically the next day Lahela and Kekoa confronted the other pack. Hidden just out of reach of the werewolves’ senses, Jared waited for Lahela’s signal to use his magic and ascertain the group’s potential. With a push an essence of himself roamed through the ragtag group. Once he reported they had humans among them, he was ordered to choose and make them an example out of one. Jared didn’t hesitate with Chad’s life and safety on the line, and at the forefront of his mind.

At the time Jared didn’t know why, but he was immediately drawn to Orli. His magic surrounded the young man compelling him to join Lahela and Kekoa. It wasn’t until he had forced Billy’s hand exposing the mage and was ordered to pull back that Jared realized what happened. His magic had touched Orli’s aurora. He been mistaken Orli was different he wasn’t human, he was a familiar. The moment he realized Orli’s identity Jared tried to soothe the familiar’s fear. Though Orli accepted the gesture it was clear to Jared that Orli was unaware his was a familiar. Though what scared Jared was when his aurora reached out to Orli. In shock Jared pulled back, but his mind was reeling with questions. However through all of that Jared couldn’t help but worry about the innocent familiar. Wondering how this would change things – all Jared knew for sure was he had to save Chad and now Orli. 

Later when the cavalry arrived and he recognized Jeff as a mage Jared knew there was a remote possibility Jeff could bond with Chad, but he honestly believed it was highly improbable. However there was a greater chance that if Jeff knew the truth that Chad was a familiar, he would have backed off and let Chad die. He refused to play those odds with Chad’s life.

As far as Jared knew his pride was the last in existence thus making Chad and Orli the last of their breed with Chad as the only familiar purebred. 

Afterward he could have tried to explain all of that to Jeff, why it was so important to save Chad; that it had been to preserve the breed from extinction, but the alpha put up a shield against Jared once he had realized Jared’s deceitful omission. 

It was true that he’d been trying to save a semblance of the pride; though he wasn’t just protecting Chad as a familiar, but the young man who was his best friend. However the bottom line: it was selfish, he was selfish. The truth was he didn’t want to be alone. 

He’d lost Jensen and the entire pride; he couldn’t lose Chad not now and he’d do anything within his power to keep Chad and now Orli alive and at his side. 

Now he was bonded to Orli and had connected emotionally but sadly they weren’t in love. What he felt for Orli was worlds apart from what he felt for Jensen. Already Jared knew they’d never be in love like he had been with Jensen or even what Orli felt for Colin. Even if Orli didn’t know it Jared could see that Orli’s heart already belonged to the young werewolf that had come to their rescue.

He probably should have been jealous of Colin, but Jared didn’t have it in his heart to claim the emotion. Even blind, it was pathetically easy for him to see how much Colin loved Orli. The truth was Orli should have been Colin’s mate. If Colin knew and had been given the chance, in time Colin would have bonded with Orli. Though Colin’s magic was faint it was there. It might have taken them a lot longer to create the bond, but Jared had no doubt that eventually they would have.

Nervously Jared’s head snapped up when he heard Colin sniff then the sound erupted and became more exaggerated against the still silence. In his mind eye, Jared saw Colin cock his head; his nostrils flare as he scented the air. Imagined the questions written on Colin’s face before it’d dawn on Colin what it was he had gotten a whiff of. Of what his senses were telling him that Orli and Jared were bonded.

Colin’s agony of not being able to hide his jealousy as he’d stare longingly at Orli’s inquisitive gaze before Colin’s face crumbled and he dropped his head in defeat. The imagined features tore at Jared’s heart when he heard the hollow bitterness of Colin’s voice announced, “We should go.”

Jared heard Colin pick up the bike and started walking. Jared didn’t know what to say not even when Orli’s only respond was stiff and robotic as he guided Jared to follow Colin and the others.


	9. Chapter 9

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/aloha%20final%20art/?action=view&current=POSTER02.jpg)

The walk before the cars came wasn’t nearly as long as Jared thought it’d be, but it was long enough for him to talk to Orli. It turned out Jared didn’t have to lay everything out like he thought he would. Apparently when Orli had reached out to Chad it had opened a door. Everything Orli had struggled with over the years: the awkward clumsiness, the extreme loneness compounded by feelings that he was different all fell away. He was different, Orli just never knew how different or that he was never alone.

Orli asked, “So…you do magic like Billy and Elijah?”

“I’m a mage, yes.”

“And I’m supposed to be like Chad, some kind of cat?”

Jared shrugged, “Actually, a familiar, they’re descendents of werecats, but yes, that’s why we were able to communicate.”

“A werecat, huh guess that makes sense after seeing Chad shift. Though what’s a familiar? What’s the difference between them and werecats?”

“Familiars are a breed from the werecat family, but the main differences between them is a familiar is capable of bonding with a mage.”

“Bonding? What do you mean, what’s that?” 

Jared slowed his step. Although he couldn’t see Colin up ahead he knew the young werewolf was listening astutely. 

“Okay, you know the fables about witches, how they usually have a black cat as their companion?”

“Yeah…”

“Well that’s their familiar. It’s the same thing here only on a larger scale. Familiars were created during the time of Merlin. Some say by Merlin himself. The familiar once bonded would serve as a companion, but also help a mage to focus and stabilize their magic. It’s said your breed of werecat wasn’t chosen by Merlin but presented to him through a dream by another of higher power. Familiars have survived throughout the ages but like us have dwindled in numbers. Mages today, those born with true magic usually dismiss those internal instincts in favor of the science around them. Very few have acknowledged or have even tapped into their gifts. Of those that have it’s even fewer still that have gone to seek out their familiar. Over time without a mage within the herd, familiars can lose their gift to shift.”

“Wait a second, I never shifted. Perhaps you’re mistaken and I don’t have the gift.”

“Well you are different from Chad – you’re half human half familiar.”

“Half? But he had shifted back to human. How can I only be half?”

Jared shrugged, “Chad was born a familiar from a litter. Everyone in the pride was.”

Orli’s curiosity rose, as did the enthusiasm in his voice. “The pride? There’s more of us?”

Jared easily slipped into an old habit whenever he got nervous or scared; where he’d drop his head so that his hair fell in order to hide his expression behind the long strands. Not that he could actually hide his pain from Orli since they were bonded. Jared inhaled then tried to clear his throat; it did no good he still choked out the words. “There was; we were attacked by hunters. The pride slaughtered. As far as I know you and Chad, you’re the last…”

Jared hadn’t realized he stopped talking until he felt Orli engulf him in a full embrace. Emotional Jared’s shoulders quaked from the turbulent memories that rose to the fore. Orli only hugged him harder.

Jared wasn’t sure how long they stood there, but it was Colin that interrupted by announcing his presence when he coughed. Orli stilled but didn’t pull away, his conflict tangible. 

Although Orli didn’t let go Jared needed to see what was happening. With a quick spell he was once again seeing through Orli’s eyes and realized Orli had locked eyes with Colin. Jared could easily read Colin’s pain and he was the first to turn away. Jared called out. “Wait, don’t go.”

Jared’s mind raced, thinking back to how much time he and Jensen lost – time he’ll never get back. He couldn’t let Orli do the same and lose Colin. Even blind Jared could see the depth of love blossoming between the two. 

“Orli this connection between us was an accident, but it doesn’t have to change things for you at least not between you and Colin…”

It was Colin who responded heatedly. “Yes it does, you’re mated.”

Dazed by the intensity of Colin’s response, Orli stepped back and shook his head, “Wait what? Mated? What the hell is that? Because the inference doesn’t make it sound like we’re just friends.”

Addressing Colin Jared said, “No, we’re not mated, we’re bonded.”

Boarding anger Colin demanded, “What the fuck is the difference?”

Jared didn’t know, but he wasn’t about to tell either of them that. Instead he turned the tables. “What’s the difference between you and Dom?”

Irritated Colin quickly countered, “He’s my cub.”

Jared challenged, “So there’s no feelings of close intimacy between you?” Through Orli’s eyes, Jared gauged Colin’s reaction: his eyes widened then Colin turned away and nervously answered. “Dom’s mated to my Sire. We were friends before, but I’d never do anything...”

With each word Colin spoke, Jared could feel Orli’s hurt as well as the heated flare of his jealousy.

His emotions thick, Orli questioned. “It’s true then, you and Dom?”

“No, there’s nothing. I did no more than you and flirt with the man. It’s Dom for Christ sake! Orlando I struck up a friendship with Dom because I wanted to see you…”

Orli’s head bobbed in answer to his own statement. “But you wanted more than friendship with Dom - even now you do.”

Like Orli, Jared could see that Colin wasn’t going to refute the charge. 

Abruptly Orli said, “I need time to think away from both of you.” Then he started to walk away leaving Jared with Colin. 

Colin reached out, “Orli don’t.” Orli stopped but didn’t turn around. “It’s insane because we don’t really know each other, but I love you Orli. You have to know I’ve known it from that first day when I met you at Shelly’s. I bought her damn house and made friends with Dom with a stupid mad hope that I’d see you again. I love Dom; I do as a friend and as my cub but you Orli, with you it’s different. The second I got a whiff of your scent; it’s been lingering in my mind, taunting me every day. You have to know nothing ever happened between me and Dom…”

“But you wanted it to and I don’t blame you. I’ve wanted Dom for a long time, for him to see me the way he looks at Elijah.”

Jared felt the truth in Orli’s words and knew the jealousy he had been feeling from Orli wasn’t solely directed toward Colin, but also Dom. 

Without warning Orli broke the spell between them leaving Jared blind as he walked away, to leave Jared standing next to Colin. 

After several minutes Colin cursed then grabbed Jared’s hand and placed it on his arm near his elbow and gruffly stated. “We have to go.” 

Jared nodded, “He’ll come around just give him some time, but don’t wait forever. I meant it earlier, my bond with Orli it’s more like yours is to Dom.”

Colin blurted out laughing, but there was no joy in the sound. “That doesn’t exactly help.”

“We’ll work it out – we’ll make it work. I won’t interfere or stop you if you two want to mate.”

Colin flatly replied. “But you’ll be there?”

The question hung in the air for a long time before Jared could answer. He couldn’t lie to the man – besides Colin could probably smell whether or not he was telling the truth. As much as it pained him, Jared couldn’t state their bond wouldn’t draw them intimately closer especially over time. Although right now he couldn’t imagine being with Orli or anyone else not like he had always dreamed of with Jensen. “Yes, I can’t deny that we’re connected through the bond. However it’ll probably be no more and no less how you’ll be there for Dom.”

Colin didn’t have to digest what he said before asking. “What about you? Dom has Jeremy my sire, and if Orli and I have each other – who do you have?”

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Jared thought of Jensen and choked out. “It doesn’t matter he’s dead. But that’s my point- don’t wait. There might not be a tomorrow. ”

Before Colin could ask anything else Jeff interrupted, and bellowed out past the sounds of the cars pulling up, “Let’s go.”

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Billy felt the dig of Hannah’s elbow in order to get his attention, silently announcing they were returning; the look on her face grave. 

He didn’t want to ask, but needed to know. “Is Orli or Colin hurt then?”

“No, they’re both fine. They’re all alive.” Though her answer didn’t change the obvious pending doom she was feeling.

Intuitively Billy understood. There were times he could see the future though he wasn’t as gifted as Hannah who didn’t just see the future, but the multiple paths. “It’s not the ripple you had hoped?”

“I’m not sure. It’s not clear enough.”

“Then consider it a gift. You shouldn’t always be burdened with such knowledge. In fact, after all this I think you should join me when I head back to Scotland”

Hopeful she asked, “To apprentice?”

“Aye, I think it’s time.”

Wavering, “But Elijah…”

“Is a strong mage, he doesn’t need either of us. Besides the lad has to work things out with Dom, you know that.”

Hannah looked over to her brother and the two men beside him, and nodded her consent. “Karl?”

“He’s your alpha now, but I think he’d want what’s best for you even if he knew the truth that you manipulated him into claiming you.”

Startled at his accusation Hannah only blinked. 

“Hannah, I know what you can do. It was a clever if not dangerous way to push Elijah.”

Hannah feigned her innocence. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I may not agree, but I understand it. Letting Karl claim you, whether he realized it or not it psychologically pushed Elijah to remain with Karl’s pack after the fight – regardless of Dom. I’m not sure what you saw that involved Elijah that he needed to be securely marked in Karl’s pack but your maneuvering worked.”

Hannah blushed under Billy’s scrutiny the only telltale sign that Billy was correct in his assumptions. Pleased he smiled and added, “That’s not to say you wouldn’t benefit as my apprentice. To continue learning would only strengthen your magic in the long run.”

Billy waited. He had expected Hannah to say yes, something, anything instead she appeared distracted looking expectantly at the driveway. “The alpha Jeff, he’s bonded with a familiar. You should bring him the first-aid kit.”

Billy gasped, “What, a familiar that’s impossible. You sure?” Billy held up his hand, forestalling any agreement. “Sorry, I trust you. I just didn’t think any existed anymore, but of course I’ll do anything to help. Though I’m not sure anything in a first-aid kit would do any good. Jeff’s a healer – if the familiar’s hurt can’t he heal him? He’d have a better chance than I would.”

“He is healing but he still needs to be cleaned, his wounds wrapped. Plus Jeff will need someone to talk to. The kit will be a good excuse for you to do that.” 

“Wouldn’t Karl be a better choice?”

“No. He needs to talk to another mage.”

“Aye, I can see your point. You on the other hand do need to talk to Karl.” 

Hannah looked away, her voice low as she shyly asked, “What about Ally? Will she to be okay if I just show up on your doorstep?”

Billy’s hand reached out and grabbed Hannah’s chin to gently turn her so she was once again facing him. “Trust me, you have no worries love, she’s going to adore having you around. Talk to Karl before he gets too involved with Sean and Viggo.” Billy inclined his head toward Karl just as the man stood. Then Billy heard it for himself the rumble of the car engines seconds before they came up the road.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Silently they had all piled into both cars and took off heading back to Colin’s place.

By the time they pulled into the long drive it was long after midnight. Not only was everyone up, but also they were huddled together outside apparently waiting for them. It was obvious the day’s events had taken its toll on everyone, but instead of collapsing into an exhausted sleep everyone was wide-awake wired on the fading adrenaline after everything that happened. 

As they pulled up Colin was the first out of the car and anxiously scanned the group for his cub and sire. He took note that Karl was standing and looking anxious at him, his eyes boring into him searching for injury. 

Although Colin couldn’t be bothered to soothe the alpha’s anxiety not with his own worry pounding against his chest and he only started to breathe easier when he spotted Dom and Jeremy in the middle. The fact that his sire was laying down after Jeff had used his magic to heal Jeremy told Colin just how serious Jeremy’s injuries were. Though he was thankful unlike Chad, Jeremy was conscious and smiling. Jeremy’s head rested in Dom’s lap and oddly Elijah sat close on the opposite side. In fact as Colin zeroed in on Elijah, he could see Elijah’s body left no room and was actually touching Jeremy’s body. It almost appeared as if Dom and Elijah were protectively cocooning his sire. 

It wasn’t that Colin didn’t like Elijah he actually didn’t know Elijah well enough to form a fair opinion. What Colin did know was biased based on everything Dom had shared with him previously, and later what he saw for himself. Everything before the party, Colin would have to be certifiably crazy to not see that Dom was madly in love with the young man. 

Colin couldn’t deny Dom’s feelings for Elijah were real, but after everything that happened today he didn’t trust Elijah. Not only because of his magic, but because he had concealed the fact from his own sister. However he was also still concerned over Elijah’s accusations. When Elijah had accused his sire of raping Dom, he was shocked and cringed involuntarily every time he thought of it. 

He had been on the porch still in beast form when Elijah made his accusations. Colin couldn’t see anyone’s reaction, but he quickly identified each individual and their emotions along with their scent. It emotionally killed him that he couldn’t go to his cub when Dom needed him. He was acutely aware of each pang Dom experienced. Dom’s internal conflict and confusion only magnified when he believed Elijah was right. Colin understood how Dom had reached the conclusion; his cub was going by the science. Physical evidence that Jeremy left: the multiple bruises, but more important the obvious open stretch and physical ache of his asshole, along with the rank smell of the bed. There was no denying he had sex. Just as there was no denying Dom had been unconscious throughout the ordeal. 

In hindsight if Colin looked at it from Elijah’s view point he could understand why Elijah thought it was rape. Though Dom stated the fact to Elijah, Colin only hoped Dom really understood that it was true: that it had been Jeremy’s only avenue to save his life. Something Colin would readily agree to do again if it meant saving his cub. 

The way Dom hovered over Jeremy, and held his hand there was no doubt in Colin’s mind, Dom fully accepted Jeremy as his mate just as Jeremy accepted Dom. What Colin didn’t get was how Elijah fit into the equation or why his sire was suddenly tolerant of someone his mate was in-love with and worse had called him a rapist.

Elijah felt his gaze and looked up; flushing as if he was aware of what Colin was thinking and looked away in shame. 

Colin didn’t have time to consider Elijah’s reaction when Dom was suddenly up and in his face yelling and poking him in the chest “Don’t, don’t you ever do that…” with each poke harder than the one before. Then Dom grabbed him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. 

Startled Colin eagerly returned the embrace and felt Dom’s body quake under his. Pulling Dom in tighter he tried to calm his cub down by rubbing soothing circles over his back.

Behind him Colin heard the others, including Orli closing their car door. Unconsciously Dom’s new senses must have picked up Orli’s scent as he stilled then let him go. Colin could tell his cub was about to turn his frustration and anger on Orli.

Instead he was surprised when Dom moved and reached out to engulf Orli in a massive hug. Faced with their safety his cub’s fear seemed to evaporate. Dom pulled back just enough to leave only their heads resting together as he spoke softly. “You came back…”

Emotional Orli choked out, “I’m sorry Sblomie. I didn’t mean to leave you, but I had to find Jared he needed me.”

Dom cupped Orli’s face, his voice earnest. “I only care that both of you came back, alive.” 

Although after a moment Dom pulled back to look Orli in the face as he demanded fiercely. “Now tell me who the fuck is Jared?”

Behind Dom, Jeff stood cradling Chad who was still unconscious. Dom’s eyes shifted between the two, his anger deflating as his gaze landed on Chad. Nervously Dom asked. “That him?” 

Jeff only barked out a terse response. “No! Karl, have the others continue to maintain the perimeter. Now someone get the door.” 

Orli jumped and nearly flew up the steps to grab the screen door as he held it open for the alpha. A moment later, Billy followed after Jeff carrying a first-aid kit. 

Out of patience Dom’s voice rose, “What the hell happened? If the bloke isn’t Jared, who hell is, and who the _fuck_ was that?” 

Orli jerked at Dom’s demand and let the screen door slam.

Colin gave a warning, “Dom.”

“Don’t Dom me. We were under attack, could have been killed and he just takes off after some stranger and I’m not suppose to ask? Excuse me if I don’t understand or care about all your damn pack rules.”

Staring at his cub Colin realized his mistake and moved in, forcibly pulling Dom into a tight embrace. Reminding himself that Dom hadn’t had any time to adjust not only as a newly turned cub, but also to a world where the shadows of the supernatural had come to life. A world where: werewolves, werecats, familiars, and mages live and coincide with magic. Colin could feel the stress; all of his cub’s pent of emotions. 

Regardless of anyone watching Colin offered the comfort his cub needed and started to nuzzle and lick his cub’s neck. With each repetitive swipe of his tongue Colin could feel the tremors under Dom’s skin lessen. Whether it was a conscious or unconscious reaction, Dom responded as any new cub did to their sire’s administrations. Dom pressed in closer then angled his neck to give Colin an easier access, his body lax thoroughly enjoying the attention.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Inside Billy passed the master bedroom heading further down the hall to the two bedrooms on each side of the hall. The left bedroom had the door wide where Jeff had laid out the young man Hannah had warned was a familiar. Even from where he stood he could see the young man was covered in dirt and blood. Setting the kit down, Billy made a bee-line to the bathroom. Opening the cabinet under the sink he found a small plastic tub and immediately filled it up with water.

Returning Billy put the tub down and picked up the kit and stood in the doorway waiting for Jeff to acknowledge him.

He didn’t have long to wait before Jeff turned his gaze on Billy and bodily blocked the door. “What?”

Jeff’s bark made Billy jump before he shakily answered, “I brought you this to clean him up.” Then he lifted the fist-aid kit to show the alpha.

It took Jeff more than a few seconds before he saw the kit in Billy’s hand. When he did, Jeff swore and stepped back to allow Billy entrance. Fingers anxiously threaded through Jeff’s hair to land on his neck where he rubbed. 

Billy could see it was a nervous habit. Jeff’s worry was so palpable that Billy wanted to reach out and offer him some comfort, but the alpha werewolf slash mage was aloof and quickly moved out of Billy’s way.

Billy moved over to the bed and set the kit down then after pulling a chair up by the bed he went back and got the bucket of water.

“He should be awake, but he’s still unconscious.”

Nodding Billy continued to work as he doused a wash cloth in the water; instinct dictating that he let the alpha talk.

Wringing out the cloth, Billy started to carefully wipe away the heavy crust of dirt and blood from the boy; wondering if he was wrong and Jeff wasn’t going to talk. 

Billy didn’t have long to wait; agitated Jeff paced back and forth as he spoke. “He was so close to death that I had to delve deeper but my magic wasn’t as strong or working quick enough not after I healed Jeremy and Colin. I could feel everyone’s anxiety, so I pushed again. That’s when I felt it the aurora of his life essence, but it wasn’t until I reached out and my magic touched his essence that I realized he wasn’t human.”

Billy jumped and turned when Jeff slammed the wall in frustration. “A familiar, a fucking fairytale from the time of Merlin come to life. He should have told me, I should have had a choice.” He slammed the wall again creating a crack, but it was Jeff’s laughter that sent shivers down Billy’s spine. “Not only are we bonded, but we’re mated. I lost control and couldn’t reign in my beast. All of my life I hid the truth from my pack; worked hard to control my beast, to be a good alpha. Never told anyone what I could do, that I was a mage, a half-breed – an abomination among lycan. I never even told my cub Jeremy or Colin though they might have figured some of it out, had hints over the years but they definitely didn’t know the full extent of my gifts – not until today. It’s ironic don’t you think?” His voice bitter, Jeff choked out. “A half-breed mated to a familiar.”

Jeff fell back with a thud against the wall, and slid down until he was sitting on the floor with his knees up. Defeated Jeff hung his head, staring blindly at his hands. “The magic binds us” The pain in his voice rose, “but we’re opposites in an eternal conflict, how can we be together? I’m a wolf he’s a cat we don’t belong together.” 

Billy didn’t know what to say. To his knowledge he had never encountered or had heard of a being like Jeff, a werewolf that was also a mage. That was rare enough, but one that was bonded to a familiar was astonishing. In the dense quiet Billy paused in his task but didn’t look Jeff’s way as he quietly stated, “If that was true you’d never have been able to bond yet you did. Somehow you did the impossible where your magic reached him, and he reached out to you. Even your beast needed to mark him as yours. This wasn’t a fluke, you have to hold on to that and trust your instincts: your beast and your magic.”

Jeff didn’t protest instead he sat there weighing what Billy said while Billy returned his focus back to cleaning the young man before him.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

“… but does it have to be so _sexual_?” 

Addressed to his sire, Colin only heard the tail end of Elijah’s question, that sounded more like a pathetic whine but Colin didn’t pause in his administrations of giving his cub what he needed. 

Karl snorted, “If you think that’s sexual you’re in for a shock. You better get used to it, we’re pack and like our counterparts wolves we’re very _friendly_.”

Clearly confused, Sean inquired. “What the hell does that mean?”

Karl’s voice lowered enough that only those closest to him and the werewolves surrounding them could hear. “It means we’re _very_ touchy feely.” Colin heard Sean’s gasp and could imagine Karl was demonstrating what he meant.

Colin heard those standing guarding the perimeter chuckling, muttering something about packs. But it was when Elijah asked Jeremy, “But you’re mated, isn’t that like being married? How could you let him make out with Dom?”

Reluctantly Dom pulled away from him, “Wait what? First, this isn’t making out Doodle and you know it; done that enough times in front of you, with nearly everyone from the set just to get your attention. Second, I’m not fucking married.”

Though the term was off Colin needed Dom to understand that Elijah wasn’t wrong, he was mated. Gently Colin dragged Dom’s attention back to him. “Dom, in here” he touched Dom’s chest, “you know that’s not true. You’re not human anymore, I sired you. You’re my cub, and you’re Jeremy’s…”

Dom finished for him, “mate…”

“Yes.” Colin could see the wheels turning as Dom started to really take things in. Colin saw the regret in Dom’s eyes and knew his cub was thinking of Elijah. Everything he had done to calm his cub was suddenly gone. 

Jeremy called out, “Dom come here.” 

Colin could feel the tension in Dom increase at the order then he hung his head pouting like a six-year old. His feet moving as Dom went over to sit down next to Jeremy who took Dom’s hand. Colin watched closely and noticed Dom didn’t pull away. To him it was obvious Dom’s beast had accepted his place; it was only the humanity within Dom that clung to his old life and his love to Elijah.

When his sire spoke, it was to Dom. “Don’t worry. Your Elijah saved me and then kept his promise even against your wrath, he’s not going anywhere. We’ll work it out.”

Colin couldn’t see his cub’s reaction, but when he saw his sire take hold of Elijah’s hand and bring it over for Dom to clasp as Jeremy resting his own hand over both of theirs. Colin’s mind reeled in shock at the implication and couldn’t contain the gasp that escaped. Regardless of anyone else Elijah and Dom looked from Jeremy to each other, their eyes shining bright as they broke out in wide stupid ass grins. 

Feeling slightly pacified when Colin felt Dom’s happiness, he couldn’t help but be concerned for his sire that Jeremy was making a mistake. Then he heard Jeremy, his voice low under his breath meant only for Colin’s ears. “It’ll work out cub, trust me. Now go and take care of yours… no one will interfere.”

Colin closed his eyes realizing his sire was talking about Orli. Suddenly Colin felt stupid, knowing that Jeremy knew the extent of what he felt for Orli through his bond with Dom. 

A moment later, Jeremy spoke louder for everyone to hear, “Help me up, I want to go inside. My back is starting to kill me; I’d definitely prefer the couch over the ground.” Working together Dom and Elijah helped Jeremy up and started toward the house.

Going up the stairs, Elijah asked, “Think he’s got anything to eat in the kitchen?”

“Food that’s brilliant, Doodle. I’m starved. Bugger should have at least a steak or two in the freezer. It’d be a good start.” The screen door closing behind them.

Colin turned in time to see Viggo, ignoring Karl’s protests as he extracted himself from Karl’s embrace after Hannah made her way over to them and stood there waiting patiently. 

Viggo took hold of Sean’s hand. “Hannah needs to talk to you, so we’ll be in the kitchen; I’m not leaving Dom and Elijah to cook anything.” Though he couldn’t see their expressions; at Sean’s gasp of ‘please’ and the dramatic dip of Viggo’s tone Colin could tell Viggo made a face that didn’t compliment either hobbit’s cooking skills.

After a brief kiss to Karl’s cheek, Viggo held Sean around his waist and followed Dom and Elijah back into the house.

That left Jeff’s friends; each had shifted holding the perimeter. 

Karl who stood with Hannah talking in low hush tones then Hannah jumped up. Her arms circled Karl’s neck as she kissed his cheek before she let go and ran inside, cheerfully demanding if there was anything else besides steak to eat. 

While Karl made his way over to him; nodding first in Jared’s direction who stood immobile by the car then to Orli’s who had succeeded in making himself invisible when Dom lost it.

“Is that Jared standing by the car?”

Colin nodded. “Yes, he and the other one, Chad, helped us. They both saved Orli’s life.”

Karl clasped his shoulder and squeezed. “All right then. I’ll take him inside while you and Orli straighten things out.”

Colin’s fear spilled over and he gulped forcing the words out. “You don’t understand. We can’t, he and Jared bonded.” 

“Don’t take everything at face value - take your sire’s advice and work it out. We’re all pack now, you don’t stand alone and that’ll never change.” As Karl left, he encouragingly patted Colin’s back then made his way over to where Jared stood before guiding Jared into the house. On the porch Jared paused, looking directly at Orli and appeared to speak to him. Orli looked up his face etched in pain but nodded. Even with his enhanced hearing Colin didn’t actually hear either of them utter a word only the screen door closing; leaving him alone with Orli.

Orli ambled over and sat down at the top step, waiting for Colin to join him.

Exhaling, Colin walked over. He remembered when they sat in the same spot earlier that day. Both times Orli surprised the hell out of him with his easy acceptance of what he was. Colin shivered as he recalled the feel of Orli’s fingers when they ran through and dug into his fur. 

Jeremy his sire was the only other person who had done something similar. It was the night he had shifted for the first time. Though it was exhilarating it had also been terrifying. Jeremy stayed with him in human form for hours just to offer his comfort. His fingers easing the excessive pain of his first shift by continuously petting him until the ache started to subsided. 

However when Orli petted him there was no pain only pleasure. Approaching the stairs he inhaled hoping to hide his nervousness and sat next to Orli.

Neither said a word, but Orli suddenly moved and scooted closer until they were shoulder to shoulder. Unable to stop, Colin exhaled his obvious relief at the gesture. His head cocked to the side in time to see a small gratifying smile grace Orli’s lips; Colin’s lips twitched at the corners threatening to pull into a wide grin.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Without Orli to guide him, Jared was still stumbling in the dark, physically blind. There was a part of him that wanted to call out to Orli, but he refused to act on the impulse. Orli needed time and now that they were out of any immediate danger he’d be damned if he’d add anymore stress on Orli’s shoulders. 

Instead Jared stood by the car listening and taking in his surroundings by using his senses. It wasn’t until the group started to disburse that he could feel a tangible hum, one he recognized. A harmonious hum that was different but similar to the feelings he’d receive from the pride collectively. Though a newly formed the pack they already had an interlocking connection between each other. Its strength growing as it layered connecting to all of them, even branching out to Chad and himself.

Jared sensed Karl’s approach before he actually heard the man. “Jared? Evening my name’s Karl. From what I understand I owe you our thanks for saving Orlando.”

Intimidated, he could feel the man’s presence, the alpha’s raw essence was almost overpowering as he stood directly in front of Jared. 

“But it wasn’t just Orli was it?”

Jared didn’t know what to say, so he decided to not say anything. 

He must have given something away in his face as Karl’s voice lowered to a soothing pitch, and spoke as if he was addressing a frightened child. “Shh, it’s all right I’m not going to hurt you, and we don’t have to talk about it, not now.”

Jared didn’t miss the implication when Karl added, _not now_ and knew he’d have to endure the alpha’s questions some point in the future. Although it was a gentle touch, Jared jerked when Karl reached out, his hand landing just below Jared’s shirt sleeve. 

Karl’s voice remained calm even as his thumb swept up in a caress sending goosebumps racing across his skin. “Sorry, but we should move inside.”

Dry mouth, Jared nodded then swallowed past his nerves. “Chad is he… I need to see Chad, to know he’s okay.” 

Karl moved. “Here take hold of my arm, I’ll guide you.”

Though Karl told him they needed to stop that the stairs were ahead, Jared already slowed his step instinct telling him they were by the porch. Feeling Orli’s presence heightened Jared’s awareness. Though he followed Karl’s instructions at the top of the stairs he stopped then leaned in Orli’s direction where he stood on the porch. \\\Orli, I’ll be inside, I’m going to check on Chad.//

Orli didn’t respond, but Jared knew Orli could hear him. It wasn’t until he pleaded. \\\Please, talk to Colin, don’t lose time you’ll regret later. Not like I did. // 

This time, he got a response and heard Orli’s gasp. It wasn’t an accident; he knew Orli could feel the enormity of Jared’s grief. Regathering himself, Jared told him he’d be there if Orli needed him.

In return, Orli offered a simple, \\\I will.//

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Orli’s eyes narrowed on Karl as he approached with Jared. His stomach twisted with guilt and jealousy, not that it was logical, but an inner instinct was screaming at him that it was his place; he should be at Jared’s side, be the one helping him. Abruptly he felt Jared push at their connection. Jittery still feeling the sting of jealousy Orli opened his mind to greet Jared, but was silenced when he felt the connection open and was flooded with Jared’s essence. It had a calming effect. Jared dismissed his jealousy with a cooing shush before Jared told him he was just going inside to check on Chad.

Then Orli felt Jared’s grief. The feeling wasn’t new; he had felt it the moment he had connected with Jared that first time. Only then he didn’t know Jared’s anguish was grief over Jensen. Information Orli had gathered through their bond, he knew Jared had loved Jensen that he wouldn’t be bonded to Jared if Jensen hadn’t died. 

Jared pushed his thoughts away and pleaded with him first to talk to Colin. \\\Orli, I tried to tell you before that though our bond was an accident it doesn’t have to change things, not for you and Colin. I told him that but it’s up to you. If you love him don’t wait.// 

At that moment unguarded, Jared had emitted a wave of pain that was staggering though as quickly as he felt it Jared shielded his pain bringing it back to a tempered level. \\\If you need me just mentally reach out.// 

Glancing over to Colin, Orli moved and sat down on the porch’s step waiting for Colin to join him.

When he did, it was easy to see Colin was just as nervous as he was. Instinct driving him, Orli moved in closer until their shoulders touched then he gave Colin a slight nudge. Colin’s gaze met his and he couldn’t stop the smile itching to break out. 

“Things are pretty fucked up, huh?”

Colin opened his mouth then closed it choosing instead to nod his agreement.

“I don’t know what to say about Jared, what we did, the bond thing – what I am.”

“What do you mean what you are? You’re the same person you were yesterday, Orlando Bloom.”

Orli broke eye contact. “That’s not what I mean and you know it. You can’t tell me you weren’t listening to what Jared said…”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“How can you say that? You didn’t see Chad. It wasn’t like he was a house cat, but rather this huge cat closer to a panther.”

“I can say it because it’s true. It doesn’t matter. Orli you’ve seen my beast, watched me shift. We sat right here and you were fucking petting me. Am I really that different?”

“Yes, no… shit! I don’t know.”

“I’m not and you’re not.” Colin reached for his hand and clasped it, his thumb sweeping over the back of his hand. “You need time, if you let me I’ll be here for you.” Squeezing his hand, Colin added. “Like Jared and Dom will be.” 

Though Orli returned Colin’s gesture, he silently added Chad’s name to that list; hopeful since Chad was the only one who was like him a familiar. 

Colin cleared his throat, “There’s also your family and Kate. They love you.”

Orli turned and looked at Colin wondering why he’d bring up Kate. Then realized Colin like everyone else thought he was still with Kate. “Your right they do. Kate was here you know. She was the one that told me you were here…”

Orli felt Colin start to pull his hand away. Gripping harder, Orli stopped him. “Don’t. You were right Kate does love me and I love her, but we’re only friends. Truth is we broke up months ago we just haven’t told anyone. I had planned on telling the guys this weekend.” Orli shrugged.

Colin clasped his hand harder offering his support. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. She’s better off without me. Even met a great bloke Jay, they’re engaged. Thing is she knew before I did the depth of my feelings for Dom.” Orli paused then nervously asked, “I still love him… Does that bother you?”

“It should, but oddly it doesn’t.”

“And Jared?”

“He warned me. Told me that he’s a part of you now like I’m a part of Dom. Then busted my balls that I shouldn’t let that stop us – he was right, right?”

“Yeah, I think so. I should be running scare out of my mind by what I feel for you, but I can’t. Not when it feels so right against the insanity of everything else. Regardless of the bond with Jared, I know I’d only be a half of a person without you.”

“So this thing between us, we’ll make it work? There’ll be an us?”

Orli bit his lip to keep from smiling. On one hand he hated seeing Colin’s emotions so palpable: a nervous fear that Orli would reject him. However the other side of the coin, he did enjoy having Colin off balance. The man was usually so cock sure of himself, a natural swagger of arrogance that fit with his beast. 

Drawing Colin closer, until they were only separated by the thinnest space of air that Colin greedily swallowed as he spoke. “There’s definitely an us.” Closing the space, their lips touched. Orli felt Colin tremble and regretted he had teased the man. Moving he took his fill and tasted the man. Turning fully he deepened the kiss devouring Colin erasing any of the man’s fear that he wasn’t wanted.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Karl had guided him through the house to the hallway where Jared waved the alpha off however Karl didn’t move, but Jared felt the man’s breath brush over his ear. “I trust Colin’s word and instincts, but the fact is I don’t know you and you don’t know me. So trust me when I say: if you hurt or attack anyone under this roof you won’t live long enough to regret it.”

Jared did. It wasn’t just a promised threat, but the timber in Karl’s voice; he spoke like it was a coveted vow and it sent shivers down Jared’s back.

Jared jerked, startled when he heard another voice. “I’d say his bark is worse than his bite, but it wouldn’t be true. The lad keeps his promises.” 

Distressed over Chad, he hadn’t sensed the mage’s signature it at first, but now standing in front of him Jared knew the Scottish inflection belonged to Billy, the mage. Through Orli Jared had surveyed everyone in the house before when Lahela had forced him to attack.

Obviously pleased by Billy’s comment Karl’s growled his assent, but Jared was more concerned with Karl’s question. “The boy?”

Somber Billy answered. “He’s healing, but slowly. Jeff had already exhausted a great deal of magic healing Jeremy and Colin previously. Though the boy was mortally wounded and Jeff brought him back – so many of his wounds were older.”

Jared felt their eyes on him when Billy stated. “The lad was viciously tortured. Injuries left untended festered, several were infected. How far Jeff’s magic was able to go… I don’t think he knows, but there was a great deal of damage.”

With each word Jared deflated until he started to sway. Someone reached out and steadied him, but he brushed them off. His voice almost shrill in his haste to go to Chad, but someone stopped him. “Please, I need to see him…”

Jared knew Billy and Karl were talking in hushed tones, but their voices were lost in a haze of worry and he didn’t register anything they said. 

It was Karl who had been holding him then finally let go after he turned Jared in the direction he needed to go. “Last door on your left.”

Jared barely nodded his thanks and started walking. He reached out and used the wall to make his way down the hall. His heart accelerated when his fingers touched the door jam and felt the door was left wide open. Standing in the doorway, he stared blindly into the room. He was about to go in but was stopped when he felt a presence facing him even before he heard Jeff’s order. “No!”

“You don’t get to come in.”

“Please, he’s my best friend the only one I have left.”

Jeff reached out, grabbing his neck in a bruising grip as he heatedly answered. “I don’t care what he was to you. He’s mine now to protect. You made sure of that. I don’t trust you. And until Chad wakes and actually asks for you, this room is off limits to you.”

Jared couldn’t swallow the whimper of pain from Jeff’s grip. As quickly as the sound escaped Jeff let go almost pushing him away. 

His heart resounded loudly in his chest, still Jared heard when Jeff walked away surprised when the alpha kept the bedroom door open. 

Dazed Jared stepped back and slumped against the wall in the hall staring directly into the room. Slowly he descended until he was sitting there tears trailing down his face.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/final%20werewolf%20art/?action=view&current=D1.jpg)

Jared wasn’t sure how long before the aroma of steak hit his senses at the same time he heard laughter filter throughout the house. He could easily hear the others in the kitchen. Though Jared only smiled when he heard the front door open and felt Orli’s presence. Jared could feel the extent of Orli’s happiness and it had everything to do with Colin at his side. 

He knew Orli would reach out to him if nothing else just to find out how Chad was. Determined to hide what had expired between him and Jeff; Jared decided to open their connection first. 

Orli immediately responded and predictably asked about Chad. Jared kept it light and reported the truth that Chad was going to be fine in time that he was healing because of Jeff’s magic. That he was going to stay and watch over him.

Jared could feel the tangible emotion of Orli’s relief even as he leaned into Colin who wrapped an arm around his waist easily offering his support. 

\\\So, you’re going to make it work?//

In response Orli let his actions be his answer and turned into Colin’s embrace to kiss Colin; leaving Jared no doubt that they were going to work it out. 

Reluctantly they pulled apart when Dom interrupted with an exaggerated sigh and proclaimed. “About bloody time.”

Colin leveled at stare at Dom. “Cub, don’t be a wanker.”

Dom ignored the charge. “If you two want to eat come next round you better get your asses in here before all of the steaks are claimed and you end up with a hamburger or worse tofu. And why the fuck, do you have tufu?”

Weakly Orli protested, “I like tofu.”

Snickering Dom replied. “Figures.” Then he threw something at Colin. It turned out to be material, a pair of sweats.

Colin shrugged and put them on as he asked. “Why round two? Smells like they’re just about ready.”

“Yeah, but we’re not fighting Krycek. He came in and claimed the first round for him and his buddies.”

Orli asked. “Who?”

Before Dom could answer, Elijah called out for Dom. Dom turned, waving for them to follow.

Jared stayed connected to Orli and took in the domestic scene before him. The first thing that came to mind was how crowded it was. Most sat around the kitchen block watching Viggo cook. The man seemed like he was in his element with several pans on the stove, the broiler door open as he took off several steaks and placed them on a large platter before handing it off to one of the strangers, who answered. “Thanks man. This will do.” 

Like Orli, Jared had no idea who he was, but both strangers stood out. Not only because they didn’t know or recognize them but they were the only one’s still naked. Both were vastly different. The one holding the platter was short not only to Jared’s height, but a few inches shorter than Orli. With a full head of short dark red hair, that looked thick and wavy offset by long lashes framing blue eyes that twinkled in mischief. Behind him stood a taller man with piercing green eyes, who held another tray with a tall pitcher and a column of several plastic tumblers. Though it shouldn’t have been daunting to see someone standing there naked in a kitchen holding a tray – this particular man had an aura that was imposing.

It was Jeremy that picked up on the subtly of Colin’s curiosity and introduced the men to them. “Colin, Orli, I’d like you to meet Seth Green” Jeremy tipped his head indicting the shorter man first then the taller one, “and Nick Lea, they’re Jeff’s friends. Outside holding the perimeter is Eric Balfour, Jason Statham who returned with you and Ivan Sergie.”

Orli blurted out. “Then who’s Krycek?”

The man in question grimaced, “A fictional character.”

Gushing Dom quickly offered. “Yeah but it was fucking XFiles, classic TV, outstanding villain that you played brilliantly.” It brought a smile to the man’s face and suddenly he no longer appeared as threatening. “Thanks. We’re going to be outside.” With that he walked back outside the shorter man following.

Abruptly Colin cursed, “Holy fuck?” and walked over to exam the crude make shift door that had been created during the attack.

“And get this other dude played Oz, the werewolf, on Buffy. How great is that, a werewolf playing a werewolf?”

Orli went over to Colin clasping his hand even as he poked his head through the large hole to see three men huddled over an improvised table dividing up the steak. The other two, like Orli, Jared could only see their shadows and realized they had stayed in their werewolf form to continue guarding. 

Colin pulled Orli back inside and wrapped his arms around him gazing into Orli’s eyes as if no one else was there. 

Of course that could have had something to do with Karl, the example of public intimacy he was setting with Sean. Karl had the man trapped against the counter, slowly intimately nuzzling his neck, mumbling something about retaliation for making them put on pants. 

Orli and Colin turned their heads, picking up what Karl said, but it was Colin who snickered. Jared could feel the elation of Orli’s heart as he went back to gazing into Colin’s eyes. 

Suddenly Jared was thrown off as Colin started to look at Orli differently. Belatedly suspecting that Colin’s aware that he’s there and seeing through Orli’s eyes. As if to confirm his suspicion Colin winks at him. At that moment Jared knows that Colin was speaking to him and not Orli. “Followed your advice and we’re going to be okay. Orli’s worth it – and more.”

Colin leaned in and openly nuzzled Orli’s neck until Orli sighed in pleasure. 

Like Dom no one seemed surprised with their interaction, or even that it was in the kitchen. Although Orli was thoroughly engaged in what Colin was doing Jared felt like he was intruding. Not just by what Orli and Colin were doing, but the atmosphere of the entire room - they’re a pack, connected to each other.

Though it’s unnecessary Jared mentally pushes Orli further into Colin’s embrace and quietly breaks their connection. 

Back in the hallway, Jared wipes at his eyes only to realize his vision is slowly coming back. Though it’s blurry, he can see Chad’s still form with Jeff sitting next to him in a chair at his bedside. Jeff’s body is slumped over, but Jared didn’t have to see to know that the alpha was focused on Chad’s every breath waiting for him to stir awake. 

Antics from the kitchen reach his ears. He wants to block it out, but he can’t deny it as it fills his heart with joy for Orli and the others to know that they’re pack – but at the same time it also reminds him of what he’s lost. 

Jared knew because of Orli’s connection with Colin he’d always be part of their pack, but the memory of Colin’s words struck out at him: _‘who do you have?’_

Jared’s eyes watered as the pain surfaced and he remembered. The truth was Jared only ever wanted one man and he had him, Jensen. There was no one, not Chad or Orli – no one could ever fill the vacated space Jensen left in his heart.


	10. Epilogue

[](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/aloha%20final%20art/?action=view&current=HEADERJENSEN.jpg)

**Epilogue**

To an outsider Jensen Ackles may have appeared calm and collected, regal in the very embodiment of his new station, King. 

His uncle by marriage and former King, Kim Manners, had always noted and commended him on his patience; stated that patience was a valued virtue, one that’d serve him well throughout his reign. 

However, Jensen questioned his patience since the massacre of the pride. Inside, he was a mess, constantly fighting against his rage and the urge to lash out and kill; to bathe in the blood of the pelt hunters that had slaughtered their pride. He boiled at the thought and amended it to - any hunter.

Inhaling deeply, Jensen ignored the impulse and continued staring at their prey, amused by the sniveling whimpers coming from the gagged man on the floor.

Chris pushed open the salon door snapping his cell shut as he came in the room. “I got ‘em. Earliest flight to Oahu I could get is in seven hours.”

Disappointed, Jensen could only offer a curt nod. “Did you call…”

Chris held his gaze. “Alona went into labor. She lost two out of five kittens. Tom said she and the rest of the litter are stable and holding on.”

It wasn’t what Jensen wanted to hear. Alona wasn’t supposed to deliver for another couple of weeks. A month ago the entire pride was overjoyed with the news of Alona’s pending litter and the announcement of his own bonding date to Jared after Kim had passed away. Even Kim’s passing couldn’t dampen the celebrative joy of the pride. 

Jensen turned, glancing at the hunter on the floor, his rage finally boiling over. “We have time then…” Jensen walked into the nearby kitchen, opening drawers until he found what he wanted and returned with a small knife in his hand. He turned it in his palm as if weighing the handle. Then he put it down to strip off his shirt and slowly, patiently, folded it before he took off and added his pants to the pile. Standing naked, Jensen picked up the knife and ran his thumb over the blade, as he knelt to face the hunter. 

Although he knew the answer, Jensen addressed his question to Chris but kept his eyes on the hunter who started to vainly squirm against his bonds until Jensen pressed the tip of the knife a little too close to his eye; a silent order to be still. “How many kits were skinned?”Then he added for the hunter’s benefit, “Did you know we call our young that, those at have been weaned from their mother kits?” It was a rhetorical question, and he didn’t expect an answer. 

Chris answered, “Ten.”

“Ten? Ten children you skinned alive. Your death wouldn’t even be a drop in the bucket toward the retribution they deserve. However, I do seem to have some time on my hands.” Jensen brushed the knife’s dull edge across the hunter’s cheek then pressed the tip deeper, hard enough to draw blood. Jensen sighed. “Not exactly a cutting knife, but I think I can manage to keep you alive and still relieve you of your flesh. What do you think?”

Jensen didn’t wait for an answer and emotionally let go, allowing his rage to surface. Wielding the knife expertly, he nicked and slid the blade into the man’s skin and proceeded to cut and peel.

***~*~*~***

Five hours later, Chris was waiting for his King to finish dressing after his shower. He glared at the hunter that Jensen had left on the floor. He was barely alive, nothing more than a bloody lump of exposed flesh. Chris had no sympathy for the man, not after they found the bodies of their pride; drugged and forced to hold their cat form while they were skinned alive then left to die. Young and old alike had died a slow, agonizing death as they bled out. 

By the time they arrived there was no hint of life. What they saw was the gruesome carnage of over forty of their pride slaughtered for their fur. They scented the area but found no trail of the hunters after they loaded up their trucks and took off. 

Devastated, there was nothing to do but care for and bury their dead. 

In the hours that followed, they pushed through their grief and tried to identify the dead. Both had expected to come across Chad and Jared’s bodies, but neither was found. 

After everyone else was accounted for it was Tom, their friend and the last surviving council member, who voiced the suggestion that perhaps they were alive. The possibility was that either the hunters thought Jared was human and didn’t kill him or they realized he was a mage. Tom stressed what everyone already knew - that Jared’s safety was crucial to the pride’s survival. Jared wasn’t just their king’s bonded mate; he was also the pride’s mage, their protector destined to stand beside their king. 

Chris noticed that Tom purposely avoided looking his way. Though he had included Chad in the scenario, it was obvious to Chris; Tom thought it was improbable that Chad was alive.

Chris decided it didn’t matter what Tom thought. Without a body to prove him wrong he’d place his bet on Chad – that he was alive and at Jared’s side. 

Tom’s counsel was what Jensen needed in order to leave. Although Jensen was king he was also Jared’s intended bondmate. There was no one else that was capable of picking up or finding Jared’s magical signature. Once Jensen conceded, Chris was at his side. Together they left, leaving the pride in Tom and his mate Mike’s capable hands; to move the pride to safer pastures of their winter grounds. 

Hearing Jensen enter the room and ask, “Ready?” Chris nodded, returning to the present. “Flight’s on time; we should touch down at five o’clock their time.”

“Good, let’s go.”

Leaving, neither acknowledged the shallow rattling sounds of death coming from their victim before he finally stopped breathing.

Fin~


End file.
